Naruto:4th Reborn
by PlanePluto
Summary: Naruto decides to take Sakura's words to heart.Once they return from the land of waves Naruto gets a wake up call and starts his new life and starts to take things seriously read as Naruto takes a complete 180 on life
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto the 4** **th** **Reborn**

 **AN:This is a Naruto and Temari Pairing other pairing suggestions are accepted. Please review if its bad or if its good. This is a rewrite and chapters 1-7 do need rewrites so I am rewriting this one.**

 **Rewrote 11** **th** **of May 2017**

 **Chapter 1:The Change**

 **The night of the graduation.**

Iruka was facing down Mizuki and Naruto was next to Iruka slightly behind. "Naruto you want to know why the village civillians hate you?" the traitor asked making Iruka wide eye

"You cant Mizuki!" the chunin roared

"Naruto you know the Kyuubi(Nine tails) that was killed b-" he was cut off by Iruka lunging forward to stop the traitor from talking further

"I guess I cant talk sinc-" he was interupted again from talking

Naruto was listening to every word Mizuki said but it seemed Iruka didn't want to let Naruto know.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **A few months later**

 **Konoha Gates**

"Finally we're home!" Naruto exclaimed

"Shut up Naruto!" Sakura said as she bonked Naruto on the head which Naruto quickly rubbed trying to nurse the lump on his head

"Well since we are all home I will have your money sent to your house tommorow so for a week I want you all to rest and just take it easy after this a-rank" the jonin said. The responses from his three genin were 'Sure sensei' from the pinkette 'Yes I can finally get ramen!' from his blondie and a simple grunt of acknoledgement from his raven haired genin.

Overall his team was not the best but they made it work especially after surviving a A-rank mission. As Kakashi shunshined away Naruto went on to his routine of asking Sakura on a date which she rudely denied with a exclaimation of 'NO YOU IDIOT!' before smacking him full strength on the ground.

Naruto sulkingly got up and slowly walked off towards his home wondering why he got no attention from Sakura or any girl for the matter while Sasuke outright denied the girls that fawned over him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Naruto's Home**

As the blond slowly walked up his stairs he found the door to his house locked up and he knew he could easily break the lock but he guess it was from his landlord.

He then walked towards the appartment of his landlord and knocked on it. The door opened to reveal a woman in her late 40s glaring at him.

"Um hi miss, my room is locked and I cant open it?" he asked with a smile.

"Yea its locked cause you forgot to even pay my rent!" she roared at him fierce

"Um sorry maam but the money is in the house I just went on a mission with my team." He replied frowning slightly.

She tossed him the key "Go get the cash now!" he nodded and quickly went to grab the cash that he hid under his mattress.

As he ran back he handed the cash to the landlord who quickly started counting it making sure he didn't mess up. Naruto remembered the time he forgot to get the proper amount and his landlord kicked him out for a week so he always brought the perfect amount.

"Um maam you don't have to count everytime I promise I would never try to trick you." He said trying to ease the tention and make small talk.

"Shut up you filth, your lucky that Hokage-sama forced me to give you this house or you would be living on the streets." She said

As she finished counting she got back into her house and slammed the door in his face. He quickly ran to his house hoping to just sleep away the sorrows of the pain.

He got into bed without even changing just got in and started to sob slightly, the sobs then turned to full out wails. After an hour or so he went to sleep and he dozed off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **3 hours later**

As the blond groggily got up from his nap he went to make some lunch while thinking just why everyone hated him so much, why couldn't anyone help him or care. Slowly he went back to the phenomenon he had on the wave mission when he thought Sasuke died.

It felt like a super adrenaline rush, it was like he felt anger and bloodlust at everything and he wanted to just destroy. He started to wonder is that why everyone hates me? He questioned himself then remembered the ink that always appeared on his chest whenever he used a large amounts of chakra.

He recently learned about seals which then turned into him learning the thing on his chest was a seal. A seal for what he did not know. He then started getting curious and when he got curious he needed answers. Since he was a shinobi now he could easily get to the library without the stupid librarians getting in his way.

As he ate up his pork ramen he quickly leaped out of his balcony and went straight for the Konoha Library.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Konoha Library**

Naruto was slowly getting all his books that had information on seals and anything to do with humans having seals on them. He also got any books on taijutsu and other stuff he would want.

He focused on reading the items on seals and he read a lot of books from this guy called Jiraiya but he didn't read much since he seemed they were only on how seals worked and not about what he needed.

He then read a book called 'Jinchuuriki what are they and why be afraid'. The books was a hefty one nearly a hundred pages or so and he then started reading it. As he read it, it actually had things like seals on humans and stuff.

The essential concept was that someone would seal these animals called tailed beasts into humans and would be kept in. He started reading and found out about most of the tailed beasts.

There were 9 in total ranging from power from the one tailed shukaku to the ninetails. Most of the tailed beasts belonged to villages as the one tailed belonged to Sand. Two and Eight Tails belonged to Cloud. Three and Six belonged to Mist. Four and Five belonged to Earth and finally Nine belonged to Leaf.

He read more and find that most of these jinchuuriki were scary and you should stay away from them and should just ignore these 'weapons' as the book called them. Naruto felt that it was wrong to just ignore people cause of what they had in them.

The blond started reading more and as he finished the book he then started to connect the dots. Tailed beasts were called demons, A lot of civillians whispered behind his back but just in his earshot that he was a 'demon'.

The ninetails was said to be the worst and was the only one said to be killed even though the book said specifically that tailed beast could only be sealed away. As all the dots came together the only thing that made sense was for him to be a jinchuuriki of the ninetails. As the idea came to him he started to cry tears of anger and anguish.

He felt so angry that he was shunned and hated for something he didn't even have any concent in. Then he came to realisation. Only the 4th was said to have 'killed' the Kyuubi so it was at reason that his hero was the one who sealed it into him.

He decided he would ask his jiji(Grandfather) tommorow and for now he would take up all the information. He then borrowed the taijutsu books and any other things on sealing he would need then made his way home to the comfort of sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

 **The next day at the Hokage tower**

Naruto was now walking towards the Hokage's office. Most people would have to go through the secretary but Naruto always visited so the secretary just let him through. He then pushed aside the doors to the Hokages room and gazed at his grandfather.

"Jiji, we need to talk." He said in the most serious tone the third had ever heard.

The third then made a wave of the hand and the anbu then appeared and shunshined out of the room. "What is it Naruto-kun?" he asked

" .4th.Explain" was all he said for the Thirds eyes to open as wide as saucers.

The third then explained everything and when the third meant everything he told it all from the 4th trusting Naruto to use the power of the Kyuubi for good and from how the village elders are idiotic and why they fear him.

By the end of it Naruto was just trying to hold back his tears but he could no more when Hiruzen got up and hugged the boy and whispered into his ear 'its okay' the flood gates then opened and Naruto wailed while Hiruzen placed a quick silence seal on the ground.

Hiruzen just hugged the boy comforting him patting him on the back letting him release all his emotions.

After a while, the blond started to calm down and broke off from the third. He then wiped away his tears and smiled at his jiji.

"Thanks jiji, I understand my duty and I promise to keep the ninetails locked" he said as he rubbed his belly.

"Naruto are you sure I cant do anything? Anything you want?" the third asked still worried

"Yeah im fine but can you get Kakashi-sensei to meet me at training ground 7?" he asked which he got a nod

"Sure I will tell him to come tommorow since he is resting." Naruto nodded then ran off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Training Ground 7**

Naruto was going to start his training early even if his sensei wasn't ready yet. He then started his training. He planned to do atleast 1000 kicks on the wood log with each leg and 1000 punches on the same wood log with each arm at the same time.

After the exercise on the log he would do atleast 10 laps around the training ground then after that he would just do punches.

It seemed like a crazy exercise but for someone with nearly infinite stamina it didn't seem so bad.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Training ground 7 the next day 8am**

Kakashi was now walking up to the ground he was called to by his blond genin,Naruto. As he walked up he looked shock as he saw Naruto on the ground passed out, he quickly rushed out to grab the blond and checked his pulse.

It seemed that the blond was fine and passed out from exhaustion. He then looked up to the wood log and saw it had punch marks from the blonds punches, he then looked at the blonds arms and his knuckles which had dried out blood.

The silver haired jonin then decided to come to a conclusion that the blond wanted training. He then started coming up with a training regimen for Naruto.

In 2 hours the blond fluttered his eyes open and heard a lazy "Yo your awake" from his favorite sensei.

"Hi sensei, so I guess you get what I was doing?" he said sheepishly as he rubbed his neck.

"Yea, here think fast." He said as he tossed a scroll to the blond which was opened immediately.

 _OK so I probably wrote this cause im to lazy to explain it all. Shadow clones work for training since you get all their knowledge. Make 500 clones then split them up to 10 groups. Under this is a sealing scroll that has a chakra paper and use a bit of chakra on it and we can see what chakra affinity you have. Now once you find out your affinity make 250 of them to work on your affinity by grabbing leaves and the me in the world will explain. 125 will work your taijutsu style which I learned from my summons the Inu Style. Then the rest will work on chakra control with water walking. You the original will do your normal exercises and wear the weights at the end place same as the chakra paper and don't try to make anyone else do this training method since it only works for you and also you cant use clones for physical training but muscle memory works. End of Scroll._

The blond looked up at his sensei with a slightly annoyed face but then did what he was told by the scroll. In a puff of smoke 500 clones appeared and they all split up into the specific groups but 250 of them grouped up and 125 did the same while the rest just went to another side.

The blond unsealed the chakra paper on the scroll and poured chakra into it while Kakashi stared intently on it. The paper ended getting split into a million pieces then got burned up which made Kakashi wide eye.

"Well it seems like you have a super strong affinity to wind and a above average affinity to fire which is extremely rare since wind is weak to fire." He took one look at the blonds confused face then explained how chakra affinities work.

"Wow that means im super awesome!" he exclaimed as he fist pumped the air.

"Now now Naruto. Just because you have two affinities that compliment each other extremely well doesn't mean your invicible." The blond nodded remembering how one of the strongest beings in the world was in his belly.

The silver haired jonin tossed him a scroll written 'Inu Style' which Naruto then tossed to his taijutsu clones.

"Naruto split up your elemental training clones into a 125 and make half of them do wind training by trying to split a leaf while the others try to burn a leaf." The blond nodded and told his clones and they all soon got to work.

It was really a fantastic sight. A 125 of them were working on wind training, another 125 on fire training, the other 125 were working on the inu style and trying to get muscle memory down and the rest were doing water walking. The original weared his weights which he estimated at being nearly 40 kilos each and he had to wear one on each of his ankles and wrists.

"Okay now I'll check up on you tommorow so bye." Kakashi said as he waved before disappearing in a shunshin.

The naruto's worked for nearly all of the day until it was 8pm and he decided to call it a day and went home to finally rest felling all the pain of finding out he was a jinchuuriki gone. He wondered if he should tell Sakura and Sasuke but figured he shouldn't since they would hate him if he did and would ruin the team dynamic even if they already hated him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Yea so I hope you guys like this rewrite. I think it has more detail now so I do hope you like it. Thank you for reading and please review if you like it and for now bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto the 4** **th** **Reborn**

 **AN:I changed the rating to M just incase I say some vulgar words**

 **Chapter 2:Team 7**

 **Timeskip 3 days**

 **Team 7 Training Grounds**

Naruto is at Team 7's training grounds as his team has to meet up today to get missions and start doing team exercises again after their week long 's training has been going well, he has mastered the water walking exercise and his speed and strength have greatly increased, he also has been making great progress in splitting the leaf for his wind ,Naruto has been improving a lot.

Once Naruto reached the training grounds he saw his sensei,crush and was a bit embarrased since he was later than Kakashi who is known for being the last one to arrive."Hey guys sorry I was late,I don't have an excuse I just got up late so im sorry"said the blond "Baka,your later than Kakashi-sensei!"Sakura exclaimed "Now that everyones here lets go train,we are gonna be doing spars first so Sasuke and Naruto you 2 first"said Kakashi

Sasuke and Naruto got up and went into their battle Kakashi said Hajime the battle soon and Sasuke both dashed at each other and suprisingly to Sakura and Sasuke,Naruto was quite a bit faster than Sasuke,Naruto then backed off and made 2 shadow clones and they went in and started attacking Sasuke.

'Hmm,he is using his new found knowledge on the shadow clones to gain some intel on Sasuke,interesting'thought team 7's jonin easily defeated the 2 clones but then felt a jab at his face and he was sent sailin through the air as Naruto's fist hit him got back up and he soon dashed in towards Naruto and hit him straight in the chest only to have Naruto dissapear in a puff of smoke.

Naruto appeared above of Sasuke with 4 other clones surrounding him and soon 1 of the clones threw Sasuke in the air while the 3 others jumped and punched him in the air and once all that was done the original hit Sasuke right in the belly with a kick and sent Sasuke down to the floor.

Sasuke coughed up blood and soon activated his Sharingan and soon went straight for Naruto this time Sasuke had the a few more rounds of hitting each other Sasuke beat Naruto but without his sharingan Naruto would have easily won.

"Serves you right dobe,you will never beat me and I will always be better than the dead-last"Sasuke said walking away over a defeated Naruto.'Naruto is actually much stronger than you Sasuke,without your sharingan you would have lost'Thought Kakashi "Good fight Naruto and Sasuke you 2 take a break.

Sakura came up to Naruto and stood infront of him.'Is Sakura-chan gonna help me up?Maybe she is concerned for me'Naruto looked up and looked Sakura straight in the face "Naruto you baka why did you hurt Sasuke-kun you're an idiot now Sasuke-kun is hurt and its all because of you"said the pink haired girl then she walked away

Naruto felt his heart was the one that was laying on the ground,he was the one who lost,He was the one who cared for her and what does he get for it a scolding because he hurt Sasuke and almost beat him.

After that they all did team exercises while Naruto did not even speak to Sakura and once they were all done Naruto just went to his place that he was using to train not even asking Sakura on a was very confused and at the same time very was mad because she thought he did not think she was good anymore and confused because he always asked her out on dates.

Naruto once he reached his training grounds in another area of team 7's training compound he started to work on his training.

An hour later,Kakashi appeared watching Naruto saw Naruto added clones to the wind style exercise and saw Naruto punching the wood log in front of him.

"Naruto"Kakashi said while Naruto turned around to look at his sensei."Naruto im going to be teaching you a new fighting style,I see you only use the basic academy style."the cyclops stated to which the blond nodded "Well the academy style is fine but I don't think it suits you and its also not that practical,I will be teaching you the Inu style(Dog Style) which is a style that quite a few Inuzuka's use and I use time to time aswell"

"Naruto my main fighting style is the Hatake fighting style my father made me learn but the Inu style is also very good,it focuses on punching power as its main use aswell as speed for its secondary you can master and learn the Inu style you will become much stronger"Said Kakashi while Naruto was eager to learn

"Sensei if this is a Inuzuka style why do you know it?"Naruto asked "Naruto it is not a Inuzuka style,it is 1 of the many styles that you can learn from summons,my summons made me learn it as my summons are dogs."said Kakashi "Ok well lets get started"the genin stated

After a few hours Kakashi taught Naruto the inu style and Naruto was now sparring against Kakashi to practice "Naruto lets stop now"Kakashi stated "Why sensei?"Naruto then pointed to the sky where there was a bird.

Kakashi got the message from the bird and it stated that he and Naruto go to the Hokage tower which is what they did

 **Hokage Tower**

Naruto and Kakashi made their way to the Hokage Tower but not before helping themselves to ramen at Ichiraku's after the long day of training.

"So old man what did you want us for?"asked Naruto "Kakashi do you think Naruto is ready for these 2 jutsu?"asked the Hokage while handing a scroll to read over the scroll and read its then nodded and handed the scroll back to the Hokage.

"Naruto it seems your sensei deems you worthy of learning the Shadow Shuriken Jutsu aswell as the shunshin"Said Hiruzen to a wide eyed then handed Naruto the scroll and Naruto eagerly opened it to check if he was really gonna learn to amazingly cool jutsu.

To Naruto learning new jutsu was knew jutsu did not make you powerful but still learning new jutsu is awesome."Thank your old man I promise I wont let you down"the blond said with a big grin on his face "yes Naruto now why don't you go get rest your team is gonna be going on a mission tommorow it's a c-ranked mission so get your rest"Naruto nodded at Sarutobi's words and soon left to go to his house to rest.

Kakashi chuckled "whats so funny eh Kakashi?"asked the old man"oh its just that only until a week ago he had been begging me for jutsu and know that he gets jutsu he is grateful but just goes home to rest,I thought he would be going back to train but I guess he has matured a bit"said the cyclops "indeed he has matured lets see the results of his training on your c-ranked by the way it's a joint operation with team 10"said Hiruzen while Kakashi soon left and was on his way to pack up for tommorow.

 **Team 7 Training Grounds**

All of team 7 was waiting there for was just brooding,Sakura was just watching Sasuke while Naruto was trying to learn how to do the figured which of the new jutsu to learn first and he decided on the shunshin since it has more uses in and out of battle.

After a while Kakashi appeared and debriefed them on the mission they were was a simple protection of a high-ranking council member of the Sand that came to discuss the details of the upcoming Chunin and Sakura went home to pack up while Naruto was still focusing on his shunshin.

Kakashi smiled proudly at his blond reminded him a lot of Obito and he was also happy that his student was taking training seriously.

 **The Gates Of Konoha**

Once team 7 regathered they headed to the gates of Konoha however they got surprised when they saw team 10 waiting there "Hey Ino-pig what are you doing here?"asked Sakura "We are supposed to join in this joint operation to escort the sand guy forehead"said Ino."Now now girls calm down,since we are all here lets get moving"said Kakashi."Hey Shikamaru are they always like that?"asked Naruto "Yea"replied the lazy genin

Soon team 7 and team 10 we're on their way to The Hidden Sand Village it was going to take them around 4-5 days to get there.

 **Road to Sand**

 **Timeskip 2 days**

The trip so far was nothing but now they passed the Land of Fires borders and we're going into the Land of Winds told his team what to do once they got to the sand village and to show respect to the shinobi there.

While the team took breaks Naruto was usually practicing shunshin and he was almost done he just had to lower the chakra cost and he would be fine and saw Naruto training and did not think much about it he just thought Naruto was messing around.

"So forehead why did Naruto stop adding –chan to your name?"Ino was surprised at what ino asked,everyone was surprised Naruto stopped calling here chan but many did not Ino was asking the question they all did not ask

"Oh nothing I just told him 1 day I did not like him after he and Sasuke sparred and he stopped asking me,to be honest im glad he stopped asking now I don't have to waste my time with his pointless comments."said Sakura

Soon after that they got moving,little did the teams know they were being tracked by a hunter nin after Asuma's hunter nin wanted Asuma's bounty but he could not take Asuma and Kakashi of the Sharingan at the same he was devising a plan to separate the 2 of them and was going to put it into action today.

Team 7 and Team 10 we're still escorting the sand council were glad that the council member used to be a Shinobi since they would not have to walk at a civilians ,3 kunai came at them Kakashi swiftly blocked it but then an enemy ninja came out with 2 clones.

1 of the clones took on all the genin while the other took on quickly was getting the upperhand on the clone but when he heard the sizzling sound of the paper bomb he quickly jumped away and the clone ,Asuma did not escape free he ended up getting a few bruises on his arm and his left leg was burnt slightly.

Team 7 and Team 10 were dealing with the clone rather quickly Shikamaru did shadow possesion and Naruto then tied the clone shikamaru released his jutsu and Naruto ended the clone.

Kakashi was having a slight hard time but he would no doubt win since he had not used his sharingan and still had the enemy hunter nin knew this and he soon went after 1 of the genin for a quickly jumped away from Kakashi went after the genin and quickly took hold of Sakura and was holding her by the throat.

The 2 members of team 7 and team 10 just stood there not sure what to do so they waited until their sensei's and Asuma quickly arrived and were shocked to see that the enemy nin got a hostage.

"Alright I'll let this girl leave if Asuma ties himself up and you give him to me"said the Enemy nin "I'll take the girl and Asuma 500m that way and once im there I'll leave the girl sounds fair?"asked the nin."Naruto make 4 clones and don't let him know you made them"said Kakashi and Naruto the Teams made their plan and once they did Naruto disappeared in a Shunshin enemy nin was close to cutting Sakura's throat until 4 kunai came flying in from all directions and he had to dodge it and left Sakura free.

Naruto then grabbed her and shunshin backed to his and Kakashi then quickly beat the enemy nin and they swiftly captured him and soon left him tied up."It seems the leaf has some good ninja"stated the sand councilman "Yes the will of fire is strong with this generation"replied Kakashi.

Team 10 and the members of Team 7 were shocked at how Naruto pretty much saved Sakura from that hunter nin earlier and how easily he did it.'When and where did that dobe learn that teleportion jutsu?'thought Sasuke and was leaking killing intent and ,the blond did not even notice it and just kept heading towards Sand.

 **The Gates of Sand**

 **Timeskip 3 days**

Team 7 and 10 were arriving at the gates of the Sand were glad they got to take a break but some were just happy they could rest for a day or soon told his team and Asuma's team to go to the hotel and rest up he and Asuma were going to report in to the Kazekage.

Once the teams reached the hotel the boys got 1 room while the girls took boys were a little mad since they had to have 4 people in 1 room while the girls only had 2 but Naruto did not get they all got settled in they decided to call it a night.

 **The Next Day**

Naruto was the first to wake up besides got dressed up and ready cause he was going to ask Kakashi if there was anywhere he could train his Shadow Shuriken Jutsu.

"Kakashi-sensei is there any place I can train myself?"asked the blond "yes there is a place,take this slip and follow the directions and you will go to a training ground you can train to your hearts content there,but don't overexert yourself"the masked man replied while handing Naruto a slip of soon left the hotel and went straight to the training ground.

 **The Training Ground**

Naruto was soon arriving the training he arrived he stopped and saw a lone girl wearing a sand had the most beautiful hair color he ever saw with a dark and creamy face was white but not to white to the point where it was as he was growing up he realised he was more of an ass and leg man and this girls legs were one of the most toned legs he had ever seen.

He soon realised what he was doing and he was staring 'No no no no I am not a pervert'Naruto thought to soon got out of his stupor and made his way to the field to introduce himself.

 **AN:Alright so thanks to all those he reviewed and I decided to let Naruto and Temari meet a little earlier than they did in Canon and for the invasion yes I will still be doing that but a little for reading and for now cya.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto the 4** **th** **Reborn**

 **AN:Thanks to the people who favorited and reviewed.**

 **Chapter 3:The Fox and The Tanuki**

Naruto was walking up to the girl he saw at the training ground."Hey!"Naruto shouted loudly,the girl was startled at the loud voice and turned around to see a short blond boy in orange.

"Kid,you better have a good reason to disturb me while im training"she said in a mad tone."Well my sensei told me to come here if I wanted to train and sorry if I disturbed you"Naruto apologized,"Whats your name kid,mines Temari"Temari said in calm voice "well my name's Naruto Uzumaki"Naruto said with a big grin on his face.

'This kid's like the complete opposite of Gaara,he is so happy and cheerful.'Temari thought "Well if there's nothing else you want im going back to training".

"Um actually,could we spar?The only people I get to spar against are my teammate and my sensei,it would be nice if I could spar against you?"Naruto asked hoping she would accept.'What is his game?He doesn't seem to do anything bad'she thought trying to figure the blond out.

"Sure kid I'll accept,I haven't sparred anyone in a while so I can always use the workout"She said in a more serious blonds got into their fighting stances.

Once the fight got started,Naruto dashed at Temari while she backed created 3 clones and sent them all after just swung her fan at the clones and got rid of them did not notice that Naruto was closing the distance between them and Naruto uppercut her and kicked her making her sail through the air.

Temari got back up and tried to think of a plan on how to beat was much faster than she was and had quite a bit of strength in his was at a clear disadvantage and she was annoyed that a kid probably around the same age as Gaara was matching her blow for blow and some.

Naruto was processing her skills in his mind like Kakashi taught him knew Naruto rushed in a lot and Kakashi started to do patience training where Kakashi would put a bowl of ramen infront of Naruto and if he tried to eat it he would smacked by Kakashi.

Temari made the first move,she dashed forward towards Naruto with her pulled out a kunai and tried to block the fan but her fan was made of a much more sturdier material than the got a clean hit on Naruto then she started to make handsigns. **"Wind Style:Gale Palm"** Temari called out as wind shot at Naruto and he lost his footing and fell to the ground.

Naruto tried to get up but then he felt the cold steel of Temari's fan on his throat."It seems you lose"Temari said as she took her fan away from his throat."Yea,by the way are you a wind style user?"Naruto asked hoping to get some tips on how to master wind style."Yes im a wind style user what does that mater to you?"The sand genin asked confused."Well im a wind style user aswell,im trying to learn wind style right now"Naruto said

"I've done the leaf exercise but I cant do the rock exercise."Naruto said with a bit of dissapointment in his voice."Grab a rock and show me what you've got I'll try and help since you did relieve me of boredom while training"Temari said.

Naruto soon grabbed a rock and did his best to split it but he only got a small dent in it."That's the best I can do,I've been having trouble getting past this point"Naruto sighed at what she saw.'This kid probably thinks wind is like a sword or something like that'Temari thought to herself."Kid im sure you think wind is like grinding a sword or something but that's only half of is everywhere,you need to think of it as more than that,wind is a lot calmer aswell than being sharp."

Temari was about to continue until Gaara appeared next to her."Baki wants to meet all of us for our next mission"Gaara said to his sister in a calm voice yet it had that sharp killer edge to it.

Naruto and Gaara then locked eyes in just a ,to the 2 of them it felt like both saw the loneliness in each others a while it was just an awkward silence until suprisingly,Gaara broke it.

"You,what is your name?"Gaara asked Naruto "My name is Naruto Uzumaki and yours is?"Naruto asked calmly but felt a sense of uneasiness around Gaara."My name is Sabaku Gaara,Uzumaki Naruto mother wants your blood,she says we are a lot alike"Gaara said "Who is mother and why does she want me dead"Naruto said with an angry look on his face.

Temari at this point wanted to leave as things were getting tense."Gaara lets leave Baki-sensei asked for us"Temari said trying to get Gaara away."Yes,lets go"Gaara said still staring at then appeared wondering what took Gaara so long.

"Hey guys whats taking so long?"asked Kankuro."We are coming just wait"Temari said while walking towards him."Bye Temari-chan,I hope we meet again."Naruto said in a cheerful was blushing in one dared to call her –chan yet this hidden leaf genin had the audacity too.

"So Temari-chan eh?"Kankuro said with a slight perverse then ended up beating Kankuro while Gaara just went to Baki.

'Weird people,what did that Gaara guy mean by we are the same,I saw his eyes though,he feels a lot of pain and anger.I hope I can become his friend or something.'Naruto thought sadly at how much pain Gaara was in.

Naruto soon went to training and got to work.

 **The hotel**

Everyone woke up at 8am and everyone was dressed by 2 teams were going to leave at 11am so that left everyone some time to went off to do his own thing,Ino and Sakura went to go buy clothes,while Choji and Shikamaru just went to the roof of the hotel to watch clouds.

"Shikamaru"Choji said in a serious tone "Yea,whats up Choji?"Shikamaru replied still watching the clouds."Did you see how Naruto dispatched that ninja earlier and saved Sakura?"said the Akimichi "Yea,he is defininetly not the dead-last anymore.I wonder what training he did"said the Nara.

"I asked Asuma-sensei,he said that Naruto has been training everyday for the past 2 weeks nonstop and he has been getting help from Kakashi-sensei,do you think we should start training more?"Choji asked as he was not sure what they should do."Choji,I heard from my dad the chunin exams are coming up,many people die in these exams."

"I don't want to lose anyone I care about so if you want to train I'll train with you and we will both get stronger together"Said the normally lazy boy in a more serious tone."Thanks Shikamaru"Choji said grateful for what Shikamaru was doing for him"Choji no need to thank me,we are in this together but I highly doubt Ino will want to do any training."they both chuckled at Shikamaru's last statement and soon went back to relaxing.

After a few hours team 7 and team 10 were gathered up with their sensei and were heading for the gates of the they were heading out Naruto saw the same girl he saw from the training ground at the everyone was filling up the documents to leave the village he walked up to Temari.

"Hey,Temari-chan!"Naruto shouted as he walked towards the now angry girl."Hey kid stop calling me –chan I don't like it"she said in an annoyed voice."Nah imma just call you Temari-chan"Naruto said as he chuckled at the faces she was making at him.

"Im leaving the village so I guess we wont see eachother again."Naruto said sadly "Naruto we will meet eachother gain cause I am going to be coming to the Leaf for the chunin exams, so you better get stronger."she said while she walked off with her team away.

Naruto felt really happy that she encouraged him to get stronger and saw that she called him did not know why he was so happy but he just who was watching the scene was grinning perversely at the interaction.

'Maybe he is growing up,physically and emotionally'Kakashi thought after everyone did all their forms were heading back to however did buy a few sealing scrolls that were in Sand as he wanted to improve his fuuinjutsu.

He saw how easily Kakashi and Asuma kept their tools in sealing scrolls and wanted to learn how to use them too.

 **Konoha gates**

 **3 day timeskip.**

Along the way home Naruto was still doing the rock exercise for his wind style and he followed Temari's advice and he actually made a bigger dent in the rock.

He almost completed the Shadow Shuriken did ask Kakashi if anyone ever used the shunshin in battle as he felt it could be used in said there was one person who used shunshin in battle and his name was Shisui called him Shisui the teleporter because of his prowess in using the shunshin but he was only so good because of his sharingan.

Naruto thought about making the shunshin battle usable and was now trying to perfect the shunshin for battle and was nearly ready to learn wind style far everything was going fine for the blond.

Once team 7 and team 10 got to the gates of Konoha,their sensei's let them go home and rest,Naruto soon went to Ichiraku's to get ramen and he brought Shikamaru and Choji with him

 **Ichiraku's**

Naruto,Choji and Shikamaru were eating their ramen happily in nice and comfortable broke that silence "Naruto,how did you get so strong so fast?"Shikamaru asked politely."Well,I just found a purpose to get stronger,when I first became a ninja I only wanted to get stronger to become Hokage"

"Now I am getting stronger to protect those I care about such as all my friends,during my mission in Wave Sasuke got hurt and it was my I was stronger I could probably have protected him,Sakura got mad at me and I decided to get stronger so I would never let something like that happen again."Naruto said with a fire in his eyes

"That's a great story Naruto.I think I'll try and find something to get stronger for too"said Choji with the same fire in his eyes as Naruto."Thanks for the advice Naruto and could you help us with training sometime?"asked the was very surprised as Shikamaru was actually taking initiative to train.

"Sure you guys are welcome anytime at team 7 training grounds,come there anytime or at my house if you wanna train."the blond said happy that his friends wanted to spend time with him. "Well imma leave I have to go rest up then train,the chunin exams are coming and I want to impress all the people who said I suck and show them they were wrong."Naruto said leaving some cash on the bar.

"He has changed a lot hasn't he Choji?"asked the Nara."he sure has"choji replied.

 **Naruto's home**

Once Naruto got home he opened the scrolls he got from sand and started practicing fuinjutsu,he spent 2 hours doing this until he realised he had to get better handwriting so then he spent 2 more hours practicing his hand writing.

After a while,Naruto got sleepy and soon called it a day,He was very happy that he had more people who cared for him like Shikamaru,Choji and that Temari girl.

 **Sorry if this chapter is a bit short.I will be having Naruto and Sasuke get into a fight before the chunin exams Chapter I will go over Naruto's skills as an chapter Naruto and Kyuubi will meet aswell.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto the 4** **th** **Reborn**

 **AN:Guys im wondering if I should give Naruto a kekkei genkai or not,I can do the story both ways.**

 **Chapter 4:Jailer and Prisoner**

 **Hokage Tower**

 **5 day timeskip**

"Kakashi why have you come here?"asked Hiruzen with a confused expression on his face."Hokage-sama,Naruto's training has made him stronger at an absurd rate,he has been training with Shikamaru and Choji and sparring with them,he has made the shunshin usable in battle against high genin to low chunin level,mastered the shadow shuriken jutsu,has started to perfect his wind style jutsu that he has learned and is now on the 2nd step of fire style training"Kakashi said with a disappointed look on his face that the Hokage did not miss

"That is great so why do you look so upset Kakashi?"the Hokage asked with worry."Well Hokage-sama,Naruto has grown more distant from his team as his training progressed,he doesn't talk to them as much,his crush on Sakura is gone and he rarely talks on missions to them unless neccesary."the jonin said sadly.

"The other thing is that Sasuke has gotten a lot more agitated at Naruto because he feels that Naruto thinks he is much better than very proud of Naruto's progress but the problem is that he is growing more distant and the team is falling apart,Naruto was the heart that brought the team together and if the heart falls everything falls"Kakashi said with a hint of worry in his voice

"Kakashi none of this is your fault,do not blame yourself but I will want to have Naruto meet me after team practice today."Sarutobi said still processing all the information.

 **Team 7 training grounds**

"Sasuke,haven't you noticed things have been different with Naruto?"Sakura asked her brooding teammate "Hn,like I care about him"Sasuke said in hurtful tone.

Naruto was still training, all he did now was train,eat,sleep and sometimes hang out with Shikamaru and friendship with them has rosen a lot and all 3 of them have gotten much even got Asuma to help Naruto with his wind style.

"Alright it seems your all here now today were going to be doing spars since we haven't done that in a while"said smirked at the the 5 days after the sand mission Sasuke has wanted nothing but to spar against Naruto.

He has seen all the training Naruto has done and he wants to prove that he is stronger than Naruto has refused all requests Sasuke has done because he says he doesn't have time to fight him and he needs to get stronger to protect those precious to him.

Kakashi knew 1 of the reasons Naruto grew distant is because he realised that Sakura and Sasuke never cared for then disregarded them as not precious and has a list of his precious precious people including Shikamaru,Choji,Asuma,The Third,Kakashi,Iruka,Ayame and Teuchi aswell as Anko suprisingly

After Naruto graduated from the academy,Iruka felt more relaxed knowing that Kakashi would protect soon met Anko and they hit it off and now are dating and Anko had a lot of similarities and they usually have a lot of fun with eachother.

Anko also started teaching Naruto how to evade and dodge kunai and Naruto has been dodging kunai and shuriken a lot easier also bought Naruto new clothes and saying that 'His old clothes were to bright and pretty much made him a beacon for everyone to target'.

He now wore a black t-shirt with small orange stripes on the sleeves with the Uzumaki symbol on his back,he now had gloves that made it easier for him to throw kunai as there was more friction and his pants were a dark maroon that showed off his leg muscles quite nicely.

Overall Naruto was around mid chunin level and was progressing fast.

"The first spars will be Naruto and Sakura"said the got into his stance for the Inu style that he had grown a liking too and changed it a tad bit to suit him was still going with the basic academy style and it already showed Naruto as a better ninja.

Once Kakashi signaled the fight to start,Naruto immediately used shunshin to appear infront of her and put a kunai to her neck before she could even move."Yield"was all that Naruto said in a calm voice."I s-surrender"Sakura said shocked at how fast she was defeated.'I knew he was strong but he beat me in matter of seconds,how strong are you Naruto'thought the pink haired girl.

"Well that was quick,Sasuke your up next"the jonin said."Dobe I've wanted this for a week now and im going to get it."Sasuke said happy that he got his chance to beat Naruto."Yea yea,Kakashi-sensei just start the match"the blond said.

"Hajime"said tried the same move that he used on Sakura but it did not was sad that he couldn't finish it threw 2 kunai at Naruto which Naruto easily evaded and threw his own pair and then started doing handsigns.

 **"** **Wind Style:Gale Palm"** The blond exclaimed as the kunai that were heading towards Sasuke sped up and cut the Uchiha in each of his grabbed his shoulders in pain at the blood that was coming out.

Naruto then grabbed Sasuke by the neck and threw him away."You say that you are the best because you're an know what I think?I think you're an idiot.I've seen how you only train for 2 hours a day and all you do is try to make your fire style stronger."

"You think your great well face the facts your not and Choji are stronger than you for sure cause atleast they can make use some effort.I just use 2 jutsu and some simple taijutsu and your now I would rate you mid genin."the blond said in a mean tone.

Sasuke glared at Naruto for the words he was speaking.'I am an Uchiha I AM GREAT'the 'Great' Uchiha thought."SHUT UP YOU KNOW NOTHING"Sasuke said while making handseals. **"FIRE STYLE:FIREBALL JUTSU"** Sasuke exclaimed and sent a fireball straight at Naruto.

Naruto started to make his own handseals. **"Fire style:Fireball jutsu"** Naruto said calmly while making a fireball nearly double the size of Sasuke's

Kakashi had to step in the get Sasuke out of the way of the Fireball as it was clear that Sasuke had lost."Naruto why did you try to hurt your friend!"Kakashi stated in a loud voice."Kakashi-sensei I did nothing of the I did was self attacked me first with a dangerous jutsu meant to hurt me,all I did was defend myself"Naruto stated while smirking.

Kakashi knew Naruto could have just shunshin away but he didn't and Kakashi did not know why.'Why is Naruto doing this?'the silver haired man thought.

"Sakura take Sasuke to the hospital and make sure he gets treatment"Kakashi left but not before she glared at Naruto with piercing cold eyes.'I can't believe I had a crush on her'the blond thought.

"Naruto we need to talk"Kakashi stated "Sure go on sensei"Naruto stated calmly."You have been growing a lot distant these few days and that last stunt was and I both know you could have easily dodged that but you wanted to show Sasuke your prowess."Kakashi stated furiously.

"Sensei,Im sorry"Naruto stated while looking down which shocked Kakashi a lot."What do you mean?"The masked man asked confused."I know I did something wrong its just that Sasuke always calls me mean names and I've been trying to let that not get to me but I just wanted to be mean to him once,I am sorry and I know that I've been not talking to Sakura and Sasuke a lot but that's because theres nothing to talk about."

"Its blatantly obvious they don't want to talk to me so I did what I should have done a while ago,I stopped talking"Naruto stated."Kakashi-sensei I have a confession to make"the blond stated with a little worry

"What is it Naruto,Im sure it cant be as crazy as anything else you've said"the jonin stated.

"Well you see once we came back to Konoha I did some research on Jinchuuriki and Tailed beasts.I found out there are 9 of them and that Jinchuuriki can talk to their tailed beasts."the genin stated still with a hint of worry in his voice.

Kakashi's mind was running a hundred miles a second trying to avoid the most obvious thing Naruto was saying as he did not want to believe he did that.

"So I read that you have to meditate and enter your mind to do that and I did it"the blond stated in a more serious tone."You did WHAT?"Kakashi asked in disbelief his student would do something so wreckless.

"I met the fox and talked to him"Naruto stated

 **Flashback 2 days ago**

'Alright all I have to do is calm myself and enter my mind'naruto thought

After a few minutes Naruto opened his eyes and he was in a sewer that was very soon started to follow a path and it led him to a big thought that it was nothing and was about to walk away then he saw an eye open.

 **"** **So ningen you have come to meet me."** The kyuubi stated.

"You're the kyuubi?"Naruto said in disbelief that he actually was meeting the Kyuubi face to face

 **"** **Yes now what do you want?"** the kyuubi asked **(The Kyuubi knows most of what Naruto thinks so he knows Naruto is here to ask a question)**

"Well if you don't mind answering there are 9 tailed beasts correct?"Naruto asked still a little shaken

 **"** **Yes that is correct"**

"Well I know 3 of Kyuubi,Ichibi and I want to ask you is that is the red head boy I saw in The Hidden Sand the Ichibi Jinchuuriki?"

 **"** **You are a lot smarter than you let on boy and yes he is the jailer for the Ichibi"**

"Ok well now that's out of the way I have 1 more final question,Do you have a name?"

 **"** **Why do you ask this?"** the kyuubi asked shocked that someone actually cared for his name.

"Well its just that the Ichibi has a name and its called Shukaku so I wondered if all of the tailed beasts have names?"

 **"** **well yes you are correct all tailed beasts have names and I will enlighten you,my name is Kurama."** Kurama stated happy that someone actually cared for his all his life no one had ever asked if he had a name and he never told anyone his name.

 **"** **Ningen I will teach you a fire style jutsu of mine that only I is called Fire Style:Flash Fox"**

"Really your gonna teach me?You know you're a lot nicer than many people think you are."Naruto said with a big grin on his face.

 **"** **Ningen you are different from everyone else I have met in this world,so yes I will teach you it and if I would classify it in your ninja ranking system I would say it's an A bordering S rank jutsu"** Kurama stated which made Naruto's eye widen in happiness

"Kurama,I have one last question why did you attack the hidden leaf 13 years ago?"Naruto asked

 **"** **I did not,it was merely me defending myself,I had just escaped my last jinchuuriki through means that I wont tell you right now but if I trust you I will.I escaped and all you leaf shinobi attacked me so what was I supposed to do take all that damage and not get angry?"** Kurama stated and was thinking that Naruto was gonna say he was a demon.

"Ok well that makes sense"the blond said with a calm face that shocked Kurama

 **"** **Ningen I know who are your parents,if you want me to I can tell you who they are."** Kurama told him which made Naruto's eyes widen

"Kurama thanks for the offer but the old man wanted to tell me himself so I will respect his wishes and wait for him to tell me"

 **"** **Ok well if you change your mind I will always tell go back to the real world and continue your training,I can only teach you this jutsu once you have learned fire style"** Naruto nodded at Kurama's words and soon left the plane.

 **'** **this container might not be so bad afterall'** Kurama thought going back to sleep.

 **Back to the present**

"So yea that's pretty much all that happened,nothing else interesting happened I just visited him yesterday to keep him company"Naruto said to kakashi after telling his story of meeting the most demonic creature in the world

"Naruto next time you do something wreckless like that I will punish you,your lucky nothing bad happened.I didn't know the Kyuubi was actually sort of nice"Kakashi said still with a shocked look on his face from hearing Naruto's story

"Yea and I promise to keep the team together as the heart of the team sensei"the blond stated while walking towards his meet up place where he,shikamaru and choji meet up leaving Kakashi shocked to learn that Naruto knew he was the heart.

 **Hokage tower**

"Kakashi I can not believe such a story"Hiruzen all his life he always thought the kyuubi was an evil being but now he was being told that it was actually kind to Naruto.

"How does Naruto do these things Kakashi?"Sarutobi said."I don't know Hokage-sama I just don't know."Kakashi said while shaking his head."Well for know I guess team 7 is ready for the chunin exams that are taking place in 4 days"the hokage said"Get your team ready for it,ok?"Hiruzen said in a more orderly tone of voice."Hai hokage-sama"Kakashi said as he left using a shunshin.

 **AN:alright guys that's a wrap for this chapter.I hope you like the meeting between Naruto and Kurama.I've always liked the Kyuubi as a character and when he and all the other tailed beasts got lore that made them more humane I just wanted to make a more good Kurama then a bad I will give you guys a rundown of Naruto's skills right now and what he is learning.**

 **Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Ninjutsu:Shadow Clones,Shunshin,Shadow Shuriken,Wind Style:Gale Palm,Wind Style:Wind Blade,Fire Style:Fireball jutsu.**

 **Taijutsu:Inu style(modified)Mastered and is proficient in using**

 **Genjutsu:Able to dispel most b rank and some a rank genjutsu.**

 **What he is learning/perfecting**

 **Fire Style:Flash Fox,Shunshin(He has learned this and is ready for battle against low chunin people but he is making it better),His wind style from Anko(Will be shown in the next chapter)**

 **That's all he really knows right chapters gonna be featuring the beginning of the chunin exams and the preparation for it for all the teams of relevance.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Naruto the 4** **th** **Reborn.**

 **AN:Thanks to all those he reviewed.I will not be giving Naruto a kekkei genkai cause that would make him to OP for where my story is going.**

 **Chapter 5:Prepare for the exams genin!**

 **2 day timeskip**

 **Naruto's training ground**

Naruto,Shikamaru and Choji were all getting ready for the chunin exams that they heard were was hopeful that he might take another step to becoming Hokage.

Shikamaru didn't care either way but Choji suprisingly wanted to become a Chunin so that he would prove his clan was a strong one and that he was prepared to become the clan head.

At the moment Shikamaru was playing shogi with Naruto to help improve his mind and his strategizing 7 had no one that could make a plan so Naruto decided to ask the Nara for help since he heard from Asuma that the genin had an iq of 200.

Choji was learning how to do earth style as he learned that was his affinity and was slowly learning how to progress with were all mostly chunin level.

While Naruto was trying his hardest to beat Shikamaru,he smelled a familiar scent that he hated."Sasuke come out"the blond stated simply.

Sasuke came out of the woods with a annoyed look that Naruto found him so easily."How the hell did you find me so easily?"Sasuke shouted.

"Easy,I trained with Kakashi-sensei to enhance my smelling ability,he said that if I didn't have my eyes I needed to have another sense to rely on and I chose smell."

"Can you go away Sasuke,im trying to make a crack in the earth where your standing"the Akimichi said a little frustrated he couldn't train properly."Naruto,fight me!"Sasuke said while chargin towards said blond.

Sasuke fell right in his tracks when Choji pulled him by the ankles."Sasuke I will say it one more time,GO AWAY!"the chubby genin said as he threw Sasuke aside like he was nothing.'How have the dead-lasts gotten so strong!'Sasuke thought at seeing how easily Choji beat him.

 **"** **Naruto,that Uchiha is going to be a problem in the chunin exams for you if he doesn't calm down"** the tailed beast said in Naruto's mind."Yes I know,I'll tell Kakashi-sensei after our training session today"Naruto replied.

The fox and Naruto's relationship had grown and they had started going on a first name basis.

"Sasuke im sorry if your mad that we are stronger than you but theres nothing we can do when you're so weak"Naruto said with a smirk appearing on his face.

Sasuke growled at the 3 and soon started leaving to find Kakashi and train.

"Naruto I feel sad for you,you have to deal with an annoying fangirl who never takes your side and always sides with that brooding bastard even when he is wrong"Choji said with a sad tone.

"Its fine,I've tried to talk to them and become friends again but all my efforts where nothing,it seems that me training to get stronger so that they liked me only had the opposite effect,no matter lets get back to training guys then we can go eat Ichiraku's"the genin said with a smile at the last statement he made.

 **Somewhere in Konoha**

"KAKASHI!"Sasuke shouted as he jumped to his jonin sensei."Sasuke what is it and don't shout so loudly in a public area."Kakashi said in a lazy tone not wanting to deal with Sasuke's problems at the moment.

"Train me,make me dobe and his loser friends have somehow gotten stronger than me,I need that power."Sasuke said with an evil undertone to his voice.

"Sasuke come with me"the masked man stated simply while walking towards a more private location.

 **Team 7 training grounds.**

"Sasuke"in a soft voice kakashi said."Do you want to know how those 3 you call losers got so strong?"the reply kakashi got was a nod."Through sheer training and hardwork aswell as determination to protect those they love."the jonin said.

"They didn't use any tricks,they did not learn any great jutsu,they just worked hard and trained everyday and got I don't see that same determination in your you want me to train you be determined to protect something"the jonin said while walking away.

Sasuke was infuriated at what his sensei was did not want to protect anyone he needed power to needed Uchiha got so mad that he charged at Kakashi with a kunai in hand.

Kakashi being a jonin easily disabled Sasuke's attack and held the Uchiha's hand behind his back."Sasuke if you want training that walk on water."the jonin said while tired of these antics of Sasuke.

Kakashi then showed Sasuke how to walk on water and Sasuke then tried to do it and fell into the had to bit his lip to suppress the laughter he had.

Kakashi left disappointed at the evil that Sasuke was becoming and if no one stopped him he was going to go on a bad had tried to listen to his sensei and communicate with his replied but in an angry tone and with a glare so cold it could kill.

Sasuke however never replied,only talking when in a mission or absolutely necessary.

 **Next day near Ichiraku's**

Naruto was leaving Ichiraku's to meet up with Konohamaru and his friends Moegi and Udon that he had heard promised the kid that he would come early and now here he was wasting to much time eating ramen and coming late by 10 minutes.

When Naruto was nearing the meeting place he heard a shout saying 'Let Go!" and he could almost identify it as Konohamaru's swiftly arrived quickly and saw Kankuro grabbing Konohamaru by the neck.

"Hey sand guy,let him go"Naruto stated in a cold voice."Yea Kankuro,let the kid go he just bumped into you."Temari let the kid go and soon started walking away while Temari stayed for a few minutes.

"Hey so you're here for the chunin exams huh Temari-chan?"Naruto said happy that he was seeing his friend again."Yea I guess and please stop calling me that Naruto."the kunoichi stated annoyed."Temari-chan can I ask you something?"Naruto asked a little nervous at what he was going to say which did not go unnoticed by Temari.

"W-would you like t-to go sightseeing in K-Konoha with met?"the blond said stuttering was shocked,no one ever asked her to go with her.'Is he asking me out on a date!'the sand genin thought still shocked at what she was being asked.

"Um is it a date?"Temari asked."It can be if y-you want?"."I wouldn't want it to be a date as this was the 3rd time we have seen eachother but I would love to go out with you"

"Come here at 6pm and I will show you the best sights in Konoha"Naruto said a little disappointed but still happy she didn't know why he liked Temari so much as they only just met but he just wanted to spend time with her.

'Im sorry Naruto for whats going to happen'The girl thought sadly.'I hope I can spend as much time as I can with you happily before that.'

"Boss,was that your girlfriend?"Konohamaru asked seeing the whole scene."No she isn't"Naruto said blushing at what Konohamaru was suggesting."Konohamaru do you and your friends mind if before we play ninja we go to a shop?"asked the blond to which Konohamaru shook his head.

Naruto then took the Konohamaru corps shopping with him as he wanted to get some good civillian clothes for when he met had a few different types of clothes but none were really for occasions like got a purple top that had blue flames on the sleeves and some pants that were light green with black stripes on the also bought some other pairs of shirts but he knew these were what he was going to wear for tonight.

While he was leaving with his friends Ino saw him leaving and was shocked as she had never seen Naruto shop before.'What did Naruto buy?More importantly,why did he buy it?'the purple dressed girl thought seeing Naruto leave.

For a while he just played with Konohamaru,Moegi and Udon until it hit he was done playing with his friends he soon left straight for his house dashing in a speed he didn't know he had.

Once he reached home he immediately took a shower and before he did made clones to clean up his appartment and put away his clothes aswell as do other house took him 30 minutes in total to get ready for his meeting with Temari and he was nervous.

He had never been this nervous in years,the only time he could remember being this nervous was when he asked Sakura the first time ever for a date to which she only had one thing on his mind how to impress Temari so she would go out with him again.

He had already planned where he would take her so that wasn't a problem for was a problem was the fact he had never been out with a girl didn't know how to treat a girl or how to act like a gentleman.

He then knew the perfect person to ask for advice.

In 15 minutes he was at Iruka's house invited himself in and told Iruka the entire situation and how he needed help.

"Naruto you seriously haven't been out with a girl before?"Iruka said still shocked that a 13 year old boy had never been out with a girl before."Yea and im pretty damn nervous so I would really appreciate some help"the blond said in a stressed out voice while pacing around the room he was in.

"Firstly,calm down Naruto.I'll tell you how to act polite with this girl"Iruka started

For 10 minutes Iruka just taught Naruto all he could about being a polite that Naruto just went straight to where he and Temari were meeting eachother.

Naruto arrived 2 minutes before 6 and was now waiting for his date still quite arrived wearing a lightblue kimono with a slight tint of yellow with her obi being yellow.

Naruto probably skipped a heart beat at how beautiful he thought she looked."Hey uh did I keep you waiting?"Temari said a blushing slightly at how Naruto was staring,

Naruto was broken out of his stupor and was embarrased at what he was doing."No,I just arrived like 3 or so minutes ago."the blond said with a grin.

"So do you wanna go eat first or go straight to sightseeing?"the boy asked "Lets go eat."Temari said."Ok follow me Temari-chan"Naruto soon grabbed Temari's hand and started to walk towards where the restaurant was.

While they were walking Temari saw the glares and looks of confusion that the villagers were giving her and Naruto but mostly towards the boy.

'Is this what Gaara meant by both of them are the same?'the kunoichi thought trying to piece the puzzle."Temari-chan were here"the blond said knocking Temari out of her thoughts for the time being.

Naruto soon let her hand go and they walked in 's face lit up a slight tint of red as she forgot that she was holding hands with him."Um could we please have a table for 2?"Naruto asked the waiter with a slight worry they were going to kick him out.

The waiter looked at him with glaring eyes but he knew that the boy was welcome here as the owner of the store was a friend of Iruka' took the 2 blonds to their table and the blonds made orders.

Naruto ordered a Burger with chips that he and his friend could however ordered a chocolate cake which was her favorite dish in the whole world.

"Temari-chan are you sure about a chocolate cake?It is quite unhealthy just saying."Naruto said as he saw that she was eating multiple slices of the cake all by herself."Its fine I rarely eat it so I don't think it will cause that many problems Naruto."Said still eating.

Soon they both finished their meals and Naruto payed for the didn't know how much the cake cost and it pretty much made his Gama empty. **(Gama is his wallet)**

Naruto then took her hand and they started to go first place they went was a small pond near a park that had many colourful fish from red to blue.

Temari had a fun time with the fish as in the desert you don't get to see many was happy that she was having fun since he was worried she might not be happy but all worries washed away as he saw the face temari had.

Naruto then took her to 2 more sights being the Academy and some of the training also added if she wanted to train she could use Team 7 training grounds if she needed to.

Naruto was now talking her to his favorite place in the entire village as the sun was setting it was going to be even more made it up to the Hokage Monument and he showed Temari the view.

"Naruto this view is amazing,the sunset aswell is so beautiful"she said with a slight awe in her voice,"Yea,come on lets sitdown."He said as he sat down on the 4th's head and patted a spot next to it.

The 2 just sat there until the sun set completely and just stayed there in a comfortable silence for a was the one who got up first saying it was getting late and she was going to go back to her hotel."Temari-chan do you mind if I walk you home?"Naruto asked slightly just shook her head which made him grin and he grabbed her hand and they went to her hotel,

It was 8pm once they arrived her hotel,"Naruto this was one of the best days of my life"Temari said with a small grin on her face."W-well do y-you want to go again?"Naruto asked slightly nervous yet slightly hopeful."Sure,lets do this in 2 days time and meet me here okay?"she said which made Naruto nod immediately.

She laughed at his antics and soon waved goodbye and got into the hotel."THAT WAS AWESOME!"Naruto shouted as he started to walk soon got home and started to get some rest as he was going to do atleast double the amount of training he usually does tommorow as he needed to get stronger for the chunin exams that were coming.

He soon got ready for sleep and he just dropped down to his bed happy for what the day gave him.

 **AN:Yea so pretty much the first chapter the chunin exams are gonna start and theres gonna be a 4 day timeskip to the day before the will tone down his training after the day after this chapter so he won't learn anything else until the 1 month training now he could beat everyone in the chunin exams except Gaara but if he uses the kyuubi's chakra he would no doubt pound till next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Naruto the 4** **th** **Reborn.**

 **AN:Thanks to those who favorited,followed and reviewed.**

 **Chapter 6:The Turmoil builds up**

 **4 day timeskip**

 **Hokage Tower**

Team 7 just arrived from doing several d-rank missions and are now meeting up with the Hokage."Old man we are done so can we go home now?"Naruto asked in a whiny tone."Kakashi are they ready?"the hokage asked ignoring Naruto.

"Yes hokage-sama I would say that all 3 of them are quite ready"Kakashi said with a hint of proudness for his students."Well Team 7 I believe your sensei's words and I will allow you to join the chunin exams coming tommorow."Hiruzen stated while handing 3 papers to the genins

Naruto instantly filled his up and handed it back to the Hokage same as Sasuke however Sakura had didn't sign it at first until she saw Sasuke do it."Thank you so much old man,you don't know how much this means to me!"Naruto said while jumping up and down like a child.

Naruto face went sour.'If im in the chunin exams im gonna have to face Temari-chan'Naruto thought sadly."Yes now I want all of you to go to the Academy room 3-A for the first part now get everything you need ready cause tommorow's gonna be a long day."said Hiruzen,

The genin quickly left to start getting ready."This years gonna be an interesting one with 3 rookie teams"Hiruzen said with a smirk."Indeed hokage-same,yes indeed"Kakashi said with a eye-smile of his own.

"Kakashi how is your teams level at this moment aswell as their relationship?"Sarutobi asked hopeful that they have resolved their problems."Well Naruto is mid-chunin level,Sasuke is around high-genin to low-chunin level,Sakura however I would say is low-genin,She hasn't put much effort into training and I've tried to get her to train but she just doesn't."

"Naruto is the strategist of the team but Sasuke rarely follows Naruto's plans even if they are good just follows whatever Sasuke says so Naruto really has no has grown a lot more distant towards the team like Naruto was but this time I don't think I can do anything."the masked man said while closing his eyes.

Hiruzen just sighed."Well I hope they can put aside their differences for the chunin exams 2nd stage or their gonna pay the price."Sarutobi said with worry in his voice.

 **Team 10 Training Grounds**

"Team 10,you all have shown to be very strong and I would like to congratulate you in making it to the chunin exams"Asuma said with a smirk on his face."This is gonna be so troublesome"the nara said "I might be able to finally win Sasuke-kun over"Ino hoping to finally get her crush."Thank you sensei for this opportunity"Choji said grateful towards his sensei.

 **Team 8 Training Grounds**

"Team you all are really strong is why I am going to allow all of you to join the chunin exams,I feel that you all are ready and might make chunin."Kurenai said in a calm voice but in reality she was so proud of her students.

"Kurenai-sensei why are us 3 rookies going in the chunin exams?"Shino asked calmly."Who cares were in the chunin exams!"Kiba exclaimed."I hope I can impress Naruto-kun"Hinata said in a soft voice.

 **Naruto's home**

'I've got nothing to do today and its resting so I'll go train with Kurama since it doesn't train me physically.'Naruto thought as he started meditating.

 **Naruto's mindscape**

Naruto's mindscape was still a sewer but it was a bit more bright and not as dark as it used to stood infront of the gate for keeping Kurama locked inside."Kurama are you there!"Naruto shouted

 **"** **Naruto I am here"** The bijuu stated while opening his eye. **"You should rest,even if training with me is mental it will cause you stress that puts a pain on you physically but not as much as normal its still there."**

"Kurama its fine now help me with my combo jutsu"Naruto said with a smirk. **"Alright use that new jutsu I taught you earlier."**

Naruto did as told and started to suck up air while making handsigns. **"Fire Style:Blue Bomb Barrage!"** Naruto exclaimed as he released multiple blue flame balls from his mouth.

 **"** **Good job,that was a B-Rank jutsu that you just learned which is impressive since we've only started this a week ago"** Kurama said impressed at how fast Naruto was developing.

 **"** **You probably would be a lot stronger than you are right now if the insolent mortals at the Academy trained you right,Why don't you punish them"** The fox stated in a more evil tone.

"You know sometimes I forget you're a mass of hate and chakra."the blond said with a large grin.

 **"** **Well anyway,I have a new exercise to improve your chakra control."** Kurama said as he started weaving handsigns.

After Kurama did his last handsign Naruto felt a burning sensation all over his body."What did you do?"Naruto stated in pain. **"What I have done is increase the air around us to a boiling temperature and if you don't want the it to hurt you must coat yourself in chakra,this will increase your chakra reserves and control"** Kurama said all this while chuckling slightly at the state his jailer was in.

"Its not funny!"Naruto shouted. **'Naruto I never would have thought in my wildest dreams I would actually help my jailer'** the kyuubi thought to himself. **"Lets do this for 30 minutes then I want you to get rest,I've seen what they do for the chunin exams in my previous jailers and you will need rest"** to which the blond replied with a simple nod.

Soon the blond left and he started preparing his items for the chunin exams he packed up sealing scrolls and quite a few was prepared to go for the chunin exams.

 **The Academy**

The genin of team 7 agreed to meet up at the Academy and at the moment they were waiting for Sasuke."Sakura"Naruto spoke breaking the silence he and her were in."Why do you love Sasuke so much?I just want a reason and I don't want you to answer 'oh its because he is sooo cool' I want a real and legitimate answer."

"Why do you want to know baka"Sakura spoke."Its because I want to actually see why you like him cause in my eyes besides the cool factor that you girls say he has,he isnt really much."Naruto said which made Sakura mad.

"Calm down and please just answer my question."Naruto said in a commanding started to think of an answer besides him being wasn't strong as he had heard that Choji beat didn't care much or actually liked didn't really fit any of the qualities she wanted in a Naruto fit most of those qualities.

"Um I don't really know"The pinkette was confused cause she could not come up with a single thing she liked about Sasuke."If you can't even come up with a reason for why you like him I don't thinky you should be with him,find someone who wants to protect you,who cares for you."

"Naruto are you saying all this so I give up on Sasuke then you take me out on a date?"Sakura asked in a very angry tone,"No"was all she got as a reply.

Soon they went back into a silence and Sasuke soon got to room 3-A but it was on the 2nd floor."You all see it right?"Naruto asked in a whisper and he got nods as replys."Don't tell anyone their people can't spot a simple genjutsu they don't belong here"the blond stated as he walked away with his teammates in pursuit.

While they were heading towards the real room met a person in a green spandex."Sasuke Uchiha,fight me"the genin said."Well if im gonna fight you atleast tell me your name."

"My name is Rock lets fight"the green spandex boy soon dashed forward in a greatshow of speed.

'He is faster than me,Im gonna have to up the taijutsu training'Naruto said with a smirk happy there was going to be a was getting trashed around by was speed around Sasuke's sharingan too fast for his body to even follow.

Lee was starting to pull of his bandages but a turtle suddenly appeared."LEE,why are you using that technique!"The turtle shouted angrily."Im sorry Gai-sensei,Im not sure what I was thinking"Lee apologized in a sincere tone.

Suddenly in a puff of smoke a bigger version of lee appeared."LEE IM SORRY THIS IS ALL MY FAULT,I SHOULD HAVE TAUGHT YOU BETTER,I WILL DO 1000 PUSHUPS ON MY THUMBS"

"GAI SENSEI THIS IS MY FAULT I WILL DO 1000 PUSHUPS WITH YOU!"

"OH LEE"

"GAI-SENSEI"

it soon went on like this and a beach started to members of team 7 tried to dispel it but to no avail it did not the green beasts stopped and Team 7 ran away as fast as they could to room 3-A.

Once they reached the door they saw their sensei infront of it."Hey,Im here to wish you all goodluck so I hope you all do fine,I may not have been able to teach you a lot but I hope you all work together and your teamwork will be fine"Kakashi said with an eye-smile.

"Thank you sensei"the blond said and soon opened the doors to room 3-A and they saw a bunch of a 100 genin were there to take the exams.

"Sasuke-kun!"was heard as Ino clamped onto Ino's surprise Sakura didn't say anything she just kept quiet.'Hmm,maybe my words did get through to her'was all naruto thought.

"This is so troublesome"Was heard from the laziest genin in Konoha."Its gonna be fine Shikamaru"Choji said."Hey guys how have you been doing?"Naruto said as he saw his 2 best friends.

"Its been good"the 2 team 8 arrived to make a full reunion of the rookie 9."Hey Naruto why are you are probably the weakest out of all of us"Kiba said chuckling which made a tick mark appear on Naruto's head.

"H-hi N-naruto-kun"Hinata knew she had a crush on him but he wasn't going to say liked Hinata as a friend but he never felt anything like that about also doesn't like the fact she is so shy towards him.

"Hey guys I guess this is a reunion"the blond said with a big grin on his face. **"Naruto,please kill that Inuzuka brat"** the kyuubi said in a evil tone which just made Naruto smirk.

"Hey you all better keep it down,everyones staring"A white haired teen said."Who are you?"was what Kiba said.'Is Kiba really this much of an idiot,was I like that before?Am I still like this?'Naruto thought with worry at being an idiot."Kiba he is obviously a genin taking the chunin exams."

"Yea your blond friend is right and look around you everyone is looking at you 9 rookies with disgust."he said gesturing around the room."Yea I guess your right and could you tell me your name?"

"Kabuto Yakushi,Naruto"Kabuto said which made Naruto a little shocked."How do you know my name?"the genin said a slightly worried if this guy knew about his secret.

"I have info cards on everyone who is entering the exams,I made them when I was entering the exams for the 3rd have data on almost everyone here."Kabuto said with a hint of proudness in himself.

"Can you tell me about Rock Lee and Naruto Uzumaki"the normally brooding Uchiha asked."Oh and add Sabaku Gaara too"Naruto added.

Kabuto then poured chakra into his info cards and it revealed the data."Rock Lee a taijutsu specialist,No ninjutsu capabilities,No genjutsu,pure taijutsu which is off the mission record is pretty teammates are Tenten and Neji Hyuga"

The last name made Hinata flinch which did not go unnoticed by Naruto.

"Naruto Inu Style for taijutsu,affinities include wind and knows 3 wind style jutsu bei-"Kabuto was cut off by Naruto.

"I don't want all my data leaking out now do we?It will give everyone an advantage and everyone can hear what your saying right now."Naruto said with a grin.

"I guess your right but do you want me to go ahead and do Sabaku Gaara?"Kabuto asked to which he got a small nod in reply.

"Sabaku Gaara,his mission record is insane,he has gone on a B-Rank and 15 C-Ranks and he has never gotten bruised once or has no known all I have on him."

All the rookie 9 were shocked that a genin had never been hurt on a they could continue their idle chatter Ibiki came through another door.

"Listen up maggots,im the proctor for the first round of the chunin exams so take a seat!"Ibiki saying all this in a commanding the genin do as told instantly.

"Alright,the first test is a written test and there is 10 questions you will get the last question at the end 10 minutes before the you get caught cheating 3 times you will be kicked out immediately."Ibiki said which caught the attention of a certain blond.

'Hmm,they are letting us cheat but if we get caught 3 times were means they want us to cheat to gather intel as a lot of chunins are gonna have to collect intel'

"Now im going to pass out the papers you can read it but if I see you writing your gonna be kicked out immediately."Ibiki said as he started passing papers.

"Now all of you have your papers,You may begin writing!"Ibiki said which instantly got pencils moving,

'How am I gonna cheat,I don't have any subtle moves all my jutsu are brawling jutsu.'Naruto thought worriedly. **"Naruto I can help,I can possess the mind of someone using chakra but I wont have any movement in them but I can see sense in their body,it only works when the target is not using chakra so I will"** Kurama said

'Alright Kurama tell me when you do it cause I don't want a proctor thinking im cheating so im gonna have to be in a proper stance'

 **"** **Okay"**

15 minutes passed and Naruto hadn't filled up a single was waiting when until others had filled up their papers and it should be around now. **"Im going in now"** the voice of kurama echoed throughout the blonds head.

Kurama's conciousness soon left towards their target who had a chunin vest outline on his the chunin lost conciousness and Kurama went in. **"Hm these answers are weird"** Kurama soon memorized the answers and left the chunin's body and went back to Naruto.

'Kurama,how do you have the ability to leave my body and cant we use it in battle?'the blond asked

 **"** **Firstly,I don't if there is even a slight use of chakra I cant possessthe body and it only works against weak minded fools so it cant be used in battle against a strong opponent."**

Kurama soon told Naruto all 9 answers and he copied it down and in 15 more minutes he was completely done.'Sakura should be fine with her insane brain,Sasuke probably could use the sharingan so I think we are more than fine.'

Soon it was time for the last question."Alright maggots,this last question is optional,if you don't want to take it you don't have to but if choose not to your immediately disquallified"which shocked many genins and whispers of 'why the hell would we say no' or 'he must be an idiot'

"If you choose to accept and you answer wrongly you will never be able to take the exams again and you will forever remain a genin."

"So all the 9 questions before this was pointless?"Kiba shouted to which his reply was a nod.

'This is such a fun game your playing Ibiki Morino,I wonder if I should play shogi with will get a lot of people but not part of the test is to see if you can make hard decisions for the greater good,great mind games this man plays'Naruto thought a smirk appearing on his face,

"Alright all those who don't want to take the question please raise up your hand."Ibiki said making more than half raise their hands up.

Thankfully for didn't raise her hand.

15 teams those 15 we knew rookie 9,Rock Lee's team,The sand team and Kabuto's team.

"Alright you all pass."Ibiki said which shocked many people yet at the same time not many people.'Anko's gonna kill me when she finds out this many people are left'

If on cue a black ball came crashing through the window with a banner saying 'Sexy Anko Mitarashi at your service ;)'

'No,no,no,no why is she the 2nd proctor.'Naruto thought horrified at all the times he,her and Iruka spent together.

"Maggots im your 2nd proctor Anko Mitarashi meet me at Training ground 44 in an hour!"Anko's voice echoed throughout the room.

"Ibiki how could you pass so many of them?"Anko said disappointed in her I&T department co-worker."Well what can I see I guess their not as dumb as many think"Ibiki said.

"Well their atleast gonna drop to half the teams"Anko said while grinning.

 **Outside the Academy**

Many teams were leaving to get on the otherhand was waiting for his sister figure Anko to come Anko came out a figure shouted "Hey!"as the figure ran up to her she saw that it was her favorite blond."Hey kid whats going on?"Anko stated grinning at the flustered look he had

"Nee-chan you never said you were going to be the 2nd proctor!"Naruto said mad

"Now,now lets go get dango and some ramen in these 1 hour,I'll take you with me to the Forest of Death later."She said while putting Naruto in a headlock and dragging him to her favorite dango store.

 **AN:alright next up will be the 2** **nd** **stage which is gonna take a drastic change for Sasuke's character.I also want to point out something that someone told me that Mizuki actually told Naruto in the beginning of the story he already had the ,please just pretend Iruka actually stopped Mizuki cause that scene completely skipped my mind when I was writing this story.I hope you enjoy and bye now.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Naruto the 4** **th** **Reborn**

 **AN:Thanks to all the people who have supported this story as I have just gotten 5000 views for this chapters after this chapter is proofread**

 **Chapter 7:Snake,Ally or Foe?!**

Naruto just finished the first round of the chunin exams and is now eating dango with his favorite psychopath, Anko Mitarashi. Ever since she and Iruka got together, she and our favorite blond have been spending a lot of time together and Naruto now thinks of her as a sister figure.

"So kid, what you been up to for training?" the snake mistress asked.

"Well nee-chan I've been trying to learn a new taijutsu style, Inu style is great but I want something more so im trying to make my own super killer style" the blond said with stars in his eyes.

"Well I for one would love to see your 'super killer style'" she said chuckling at his antics.

She loved these moments with Naruto as it was the times with him and Iruka that she actually felt happy. Same could be said for Naruto and Iruka.

Soon it went on like that for a while until nearly an hour passed and they realised they had to go to the Forest of Death. Anko's 'home away from home' as she called it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Forest of Death**

"Listen up maggots," Anko's voice were heard through all the genin's ears "this is the 2nd stage of the chunin exams. The goal to pass is that you get 2 scrolls and make it to a tower in the middle of the forest and the scrolls are the heaven scroll and the earth scroll. Now there are 3 rules firstly being, if you open the scroll you will be immediately disqualified. Secondly, if one of your members dies you will be disqualified aswell and finally, you must sign these death waivers before you go in" Anko said handing out waivers.

The members of Team 7 met up and signed their waivers. Sakura actually a bit reluctant but once Sasuke told her to sign it she did so.

They soon went to get their scroll and the scroll they did get was a heaven scroll so it meant they needed a earth scroll. Soon team 7 were waiting at gate 12 for the exams to start. Naruto's team had a slight advantage as Naruto trained with Anko here so he knew a bit about the terrain.

"Guys the plan is that we head to a river near this gate then follow that stream too the tower and if we are lucky find a team on the way and beat them and get an earth scroll but if we dont get one we just head to the tower and make traps" Naruto said to his two teammates proud of his plan

"Dobe if we follow your plan I wont be able to prove myself against other teams" said the avenger

"Sasuke I know you have something to prove but your not the only one on this mission. This is the best plan to ensure our safety and also I am a sensor so if someone tries to get us we can deal with them easily" The blond said shutting his brooding teammate up

Soon Team 7 dashed towards the tower. Naruto was using an ability he was using his entire life but didn't even knew he had it called Negative Emotion Sensing something he got from being the kyuubi jinchuuriki

Naruto being in the lead raised his hand to the side to signify a stop. "Imma go take a leak so just sit tight"

"Naruto! Dont say such gross things infront of a lady" Naruto just shrugged it off

The real reason he went to 'take a leak' was because he sensed 3 enemy ninja. As he was pretending to answer nature's call he was jumped by 3 rain nin and he easily dispatched them using his shunshin abilities and dealt with them swiftly

The blond soon arrived back to his team with 2 heaven scrolls in his hands. "Hey guys so a group of rain nin jumped me and i dealt with them so yea lets keep going" the blond stated which infuriated his Uchiha teammate as he wanted to be the 1 to battle

Soon they were about three fourths the way to the tower having only been an hour and a half and that half being a break session for Sakura as she was the only one on their team with low stamina.

They got on the move after their 3rd break and Naruto told his team he sensed a battle up ahead which Sasuke seemed eager to go to.

They got to the battlefield and there was the team from sound and a team that seemed to be 2-3 years older than Naruto's team.

Naruto's team just observed while Naruto formed a plan to easily dispatch of the sound team as they were the ones who were winning

Soon the leaf nin dropped from exhaustion and Naruto then was about to enact his plan. "These leaf nin ar-" the boy that had no bandages on was cut off as a rain of a hundred kunai came at them from all directions. The two boys were lucky and was able to not get wounding cuts but their kunoichi got her leg pinned to the ground with a kunai and she got hit by all the kunai effectively mortally paralyzing her.

A huge fireball came shooting at the boy without bandages who then raised his arm and blew a ferocious wind that broke the fireball but he was suprised when shuriken were in the fireball still coming at him. He was barely able to dodge the shuriken but he then got stabbed in the back by a blond holding a bloodied kunai. "Your not gonna die but your wounded to be out of this fight"the blond said calmly.

The blond turned his gaze to the last remaining member of the sound nin. "I suggest you hand both scrolls you have and walk away because if you dont my teammates are still hiding and they will get you."

"Easy there. Here are the scrolls and their yours" he said placing the scrolls on the ground then jumped away.

The 2 members of team 7 that were still hiding came out and saw they had 2 earth scrolls that Naruto was pocketing. "Alright now we make a mad dash to the tower" the blond said jumping away his teammates close in pursuit

It wad going fine until Naruto sensed an absurd amount of negative emotions coming straight for his team. He did mental calculations and found that it would take 5 minutes to reach the tower at the pace they were going and 2 minutes for the person tailing them to catch up. "Sasuke and Sakura pick up the pace by atleast double someones tailing us and its a jonin level shinobi"

"Lets just wait and fight it" Sasuke said smirking.

"NO!" was all the blond said but it made everyone double their pace but Sakura was low on stamina so she had to take soldier pills. Naruto then made a clone and mad it carry Sakura bridal style which she made a 'Eeeeep' sound to which he replied "Im doing this because your slow and we need to get to the tower" which seemed to shut Sakura up

The blond then made 100 clones and split up to distract their pursuer for a while but he soon went back to their tail.

" **Kit you need to let the Uchiha and the pink 1 go ahead the person tailing you will catch up"** the kyuubi said which he got a simple nod.

Naruto told Sasuke the plan and Sasuke was furious Naruto suggested he run but Naruto just knocked him out and summoned another clone to carry him with the other clone he had carrying Sakura

He soon then created 500 shadow clones with the help of Kurama's chakra and was waiting for his opponent.

His opponent arrived on a snake summon which made Naruto instantly realize this person was Orochimaru. "Your Orochimaru?" he asked scared yet determined to protect his friends.

"Yes I am boy and you are the Kyuubi jinchuuriki by the way your flaring your chakra your trying to get anbu here? I guess your not as dumb as people think you are." Orochimaru soon leapt into action still in his hidden grass nin disguise dispatching the 500 Naruto's in a minute. At this point his team was safe but he wasn't he needed to gather his chakra plus the kyuubi's

Naruto then got on all fours with a red chakra cloak enveloping him with a tail swinging behind him violently

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Flashback 3 days ago**

 **Naruto's mindscape**

" **Naruto today until the chunin exams im gonna be teaching you how to use my chakra, well only 1 tails worth so yea but still it will help a lot and use it only as a last resort."** Kurama said which naruto nodded

"Lets go Kurama" the blond said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Present**

"It seems your using its chakra well i guess this is it for now" Orochimaru said starting up a sealing jutsu which Naruto recognized as the 5 elemental sea but before he could dodge Orochimaru just beat him in a show of speed and hit Naruto making him unconcious

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto's eyes fluttered open to see he was in a bed. He looked around to see he was in a resting room but what was the most suprising was that he saw Temari using his belly as a pillow and sitting on a chair next to the bed sleeping.

" **Naruto your awake i need to tell you things"** the kyuubi said

'go ahead'the blond said eyes not leaving the girl

" **Well when the snake-teme knocked you unconcious the Uchiha found you an got you here"** making Naruto grateful towards his teammate **"overall you passed and the doctors nursed you but i cant use my chakra cause that snake-teme used a seal on you. Now when your mate on your lap heard about you she came and stayed with you ever since so I would say you have good taste kid"** this statement made Naruto turn a red pink **"also check your headband"**

Naruto did as told and was suprised to see a letter with a sealing array on it from orochimaru

 _Dear Naruto-kun_

 _Your battle with me impressed me so i decided to reward you with a scroll containing elemental jutsu for wind style. What you do with it is your choice._

 _From Orochi-kun_

'I dont know if I should be thankful or pissed' Naruto then undid the sealing array which made a scroll filled with a few A-Rank wind jutsu as well as a few B-Rank which Naruto would get to learning later right now he just rested with a goddess's blessing on his lap.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Thats the chapter i hope you enjoyed and i will continue to for the short chapter i just had problems with this one**


	8. Chapter 8

**Naruto the 4th Reborn**

 **AN:Thanks to those who liked the story.**

 **Chapter 8:The Six**

Naruto fluttered his eyes open to see him in the same room the only difference being that Temari was now awake.

"Naruto-kun, your awake" she said while hugging him. "I was so worried about you"the kunoichi said with a slight blush.

"You know, I woke up earlier and saw what you were doing Temari-chan" the blond teased making her blush darker.

"You baka." She said hitting him on the head. Naruto let her hit him for a reason he didn't know."Well I'll leave you for now and let you get your rest since I know your okay" the kunoichi said heading towards me the door.

Before she left she turned around and said "Stay safe next time"

"Kit, your choice in a mate is splendid" was all Kurama needed to say to make Naruto blush and the blond flustered to find a answer but only embarrassed himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **A day later**

Naruto was now training in one of the training grounds in the tower. He had fully recovered by this morning but it usually would have only taken an hour but since Orochimaru put a seal on him he couldn't access the kyuubi's chakra.

Naruto had told the third about everything that happened and he assigned 2 Anbu to guard Sasuke and he undid Orochimaru's seal and he was now training as he was shown just how weak he was compared to Orochimaru. He was now reading multiple books on fuinjutsu with 5 clones and he had another 100 clones working on handwriting.

He had read about 2 seals that he wanted at the moment which were the resistance seal and the gravity seal which were pretty much artificial weights. He himself was reading about taijutsu styles with 5 other clones.

He hadn't met with his teammates yet as he didn't know where they were so he just filled his time with training. He was now going to his mindscape to learn about fire style.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **"Naruto, today we are going to learn to master your fire style, you only have done 2 exercises and this last exercise is one that requires you to burn a golden bar, don't worry about getting the bars as you can just make an infinite amount so get going"** the fox said which made Naruto start his training.

While he was training, the blond felt close to igniting a flame on the rock but what he got was something else, he lit his own hand on fire and it soon started burning his hand. He ended up getting a bucket of water with Kurama's help and continued to train but focused on what he did earlier.

This went on for a while until he felt a physical tug so he quickly returned back to his physical state.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Helloooooooo?"Temari said, face inches away from Naruto's. Naruto was surprised at how close her face was and immediately backed up blushing. "Oh sorry I didn't realize I was that close" she said blushing.

"It's fine" Naruto said sheepishly having his hands behind his head. "So what brings you here?"

"Well I heard a lot of noise coming from here and I came here seeing all your clones and I must admit it's impressive and I asked where the original was and they pointed to you" Temari said smiling at the leaf genin. "Can I ask a questions?" She asked which Naruto nodded in response "Why are you training so hard, I've seen the looks those villagers give you and I don't know why but I doubt your training to protect them"

"Your right, I'm not training to protect them, I'm training to protect those that care for me such as my sensei, my friends, I also want to protect the village but not as much as my friends but every Hokage has to take care of the Leaf and most importantly want to protect you" he said not even realizing what he said.

"Naruto-kun your so sweet and I wouldn't mind if we hanged out during these days till the prelimanaries" she said bluntly wanting to hang out with the blond.

"Sure Temari-chan" he said grinning and also happy he got to spend more time with his friend.

'I'm so sorry what's going to happen in a month Naruto-kun, I have no say in the matter all I hope for is that you don't die' she thought while wiping away a lone tear.

The rest of the day progressed the same. Naruto left his clones to do training and he spent time with Temari. He also sent a clone to tell the Hokage about Orochimaru and him being after Sasuke and advised the Hokage to put an Anbu watching Sasuke. While they were walking around the tower they saw Sasuke and Sakura. Naruto rushed wanting to thank Sasuke for what he did.

"Sasuke, Sakura how are you guys?" The blond said holding Temari's hand.

"Naruto, who is this girl?" Sakura said with a harsh tone but she didn't know why

"Oh, Sakura this is Temari-chan, Temari-chan this is Sakura" the blond said introducing them. "Sasuke, thanks" Naruto said to Sasuke who smirked in response. "We're gonna go and by the way Sasuke that grass nin was Orochimaru and he was after your Sharingan so be careful"

'Why is that girl holding Naruto's hand, He also calls her Temari-chan!' The pinkette thought

"Shannaro! She is probably just using him, Naruto is such an IDIOT no one wants him" Inner Sakura told her normal self

'Your probably right' she thought and disregarded it. 'Why did I feel mad?' That thought she kept.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **With Naruto and Temari**

"So does everyone fawn over the Uchiha?" Temari asked

"Why do you ask and the answer is yes?" Naruto responded shocked.

"I don't know just felt it but I think your way better than emo people like him"

"Awwwwww, thanks Temari-chan, that means more a lot more than you think it does" he said grinning at how kind she was. "Well I'm gonna go now it's almost 6 and I guess you have to get back to your team so I'll see you tommorow" the blond said walking away.

'Why did I get attached to him" she thought crying as she was going to let one of the few people she ever cared for die.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Timeskip 3 days**

 **Preliminaries Arena**

All the genin teams that had passed the 2nd round of the exams were gathered with all their jonin sensei. The teams were the rookie 9, team gai, the sand team, Kabuto's team aswell as a mist team.

'There's 20 people here so I'm guessing their having preliminaries cause at most they only have 5 matches a year for the 3rd round' Naruto thought

 **"Kid this exams is probably gonna be the most fun chunin exams I've ever seen"** the Kyuubi said grinning like a mad man.

'Is that cause of 2 jinchuuriki?'

 **"No, it's cause there's 3"** Naruto's eyes widened at the fact of hearing 3 jinchuuriki in the same place at the same time.

'Who and which team?'

 **"Which team do you think he is on?"**

Naruto soon ran calculations through his head. Seeing that Gaara was the Ichibi, that mean Ichibi was out. Nibs couldn't be possible since the Nibi belonged to Kumo (Cloud) and Hachibi aswell. Gobi and Yonbi were out of the question as they were from Iwa (Earth).That left the Sanbi, Rokubi and the Nanabi. Sanbi was owned by the Mizukage Yagura so it was Rokubi or Nanabi.

'It's on the mist team and its either the Rokubi or the Nanabi'

 **"Good deduction skills kid, it's the Rokubi and it's the boy with golden eyes and brown hair"**

Naruto immediately searched for said person and saw him. The boy was around 2-4 years older than Naruto and he had a tall and thin figure. He didn't show much emotion but that was expected of shinobi

'What abilities might he have?'

 **"He will probably have water style and he might have this bubble ability but don't think they are ordinary bubbles as they have capabilities"**

'Thanks Kurama'

 **"You can thank me by releasing me"** Kurama said with a smirk on his face while Naruto just chuckled

After a while, the Hokage arrived and sat in front of all the teams. Naruto stepped forward to tell the Hokage about the Rokubi.

"Old man, you know that golden eyed mist genin, well he is the Rokubi jinchuuriki" Naruto whispered in the Hokage's ears making his eyes go wide.

"What proof do you have?" The Hokage whispered back

"Kyuubi told me" to which the Hokage nodded

"Just keep a watch on him, he is still just a genin."

Naruto went back to his team getting looks from everyone wondering why a genin would be talking to the Hokage

"Alright as you all know you all are here because you passed the 2nd round of the chunin exams. However, we did not expect so many of you to pass so we have to have preliminaries to reduce the amount of matches. The 3rd round was going to be a tournament were you match up against each other and fight but there's to many of you." The Hokage said

'As I thought' Naruto thought praising himself slightly.

"Hokage-same if I |cough| may continue |cough|" a coughing man said

"You may proceed" Sarutobi replied in a stoic voice.

"Alright, the reason why we must |cough| have a preliminaries is because |cough| there is many important people coming such as daimyo's and we must have only |cough| the best of the best"

'Man this guy needs to go to a hospital' was the thoughts of many people

"So we're going to have preliminaries and I'm the proctor for the 3rd round Gekkou Hayate so if you see your name on the board flashing behind me that means it's your turn to fight, if anyone wants to quit now here's your chance" Hayate said while a panel behind him opened to reveal a board. Kabuto's also raised his hand to leave saying that he has no chakra left after the 2nd round

The board soon started flashing through the names of many participants and it stopped on 2 names

 **Shino Aburame VS Genruik**

"All participants whose names aren't |cough| on the board please leave." The proctor said

Soon the arena had only the mist genin and Shino.

"HAJIME!" Hayate shouted and both fighters got into their stances

Genruik soon started with handseals "Water style: water bullet" he exclaimed as he shot multiple bullets of water that Shino had to dodge. Genruik soon jumped to where Shino was and started to engage in a taijutsu battle that was favorable for him.

It was going well for Genruik until his chakra started depleting and he was slowing down he jumped back and looked at his legs and saw a swarm of bugs eating at his chakra on his legs then he looked back up to see Shino's fist cocked back ready to swing.

Shino hit Genruik straight on the face and sent him sailing and once he hit the wall he fell unconscious

"Winner, Shino Aburame!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **On the stands**.

Naruto was moving towards Six and was hoping this guy wasn't a psychopath like Gaara.

"Hey Six" Naruto said extending his hand

"Nine" the mist genin returned and shook Naruto's hand

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki and you are?"

"I'm Utakata and I'm 16" the boy now known as Utakata said

"Well it's nice to meet you and do you know the hate?" The blond said with a sad tone to his voice

It took Utakata a while to understand what Naruto meant but once he did he said "Yes"

"Well I hope I can be your first friend." Naruto said with a big grin and extending his hand again to help a fellow jinchuuriki.

"I would like that Naruto" said smiling happily at the possibility of finally having a friend and quickly shook the blonds hand.

"By the way the red head on the sand team is Number One" which made Utakata wide eyed.

The next match was soon starting as the medics took Genruik away and the board flashed more names.

 **Naruto Uzumaki VS Sasuke Uchiha**

There reactions varied from person to person. Sasuke smirked at finally being able to fight Naruto again. Kakashi sighed hoping this didn't happen while Naruto just hoped it didn't make their relationship worse.

The 2 rivals soon got to the arena

"Naruto, it seems I finally get the spar I've been asking for." The Uchiha said grinning like a madman. All he got for a reply was Naruto sighing.

"Let's get this over with"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **So yeah chapter done. Sorry for late update I've just had to deal with school next chapter will come in a few days just depends on my schedule so yes sorry if I don't update fast. Thanks to 100 followers it's means a lot that this many people like my story. That's it for now so bye.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Naruto the 4** **th** **Reborn**

 **AN:Guys please review if you like the fight scene as it's the first scene I put a effort into and I hope you all like it.**

 **Chapter 9:Rivals turned enemies.**

Naruto and Sasuke were in their stances. 3 minutes ago Hayate had started the match but both of them hadn't moved an inch. Naruto was just waiting having already formed a plan for everything Sasuke could do at that point so he was just waiting. Sasuke on the otherhand was slightly annoyed seeing no weak points in Naruto's guard.

He had wanted to win without using the Sharingan but he realised he was going to need it to win. The stands were mostly quiet all just expecting Sasuke to win but a few did expect Naruto to win.

XXXXXXXX

 **The Stands**

"Naruto is unlucky having to fight the Uchiha, I feel bad for him" Kurenai said to the other jonin sensei who could only chuckle.

"Kurenai, don't judge a book by its cover im wondering how Naruto will beat Sasuke." Kakashi stated with an eye-smile which made the genjutsu mistress wide eye.

"I agree on you with that, he is most likely the strongest in these exams" the Sarutobi said.

"I don't believe you but I guess seeing is believing." Kurenai said turning her gaze to the 2 shinobi on the arena

XXXXXXXX

 **Arena**

"Dobe why don't you make a move!" Sasuke said trying to taunt Naruto. Which just made Naruto sigh

'Does he think im an idiot?' Naruto asked his tenant

" **Please beat this Uchiha.I hate them, they are the worst of the worst"** Kurama said with the most evil glare Naruto ever saw him give which sent a shiver up his spine

'Yea sure, I'll use that dance' the blond said which made Kurama grin evilly

" **Dance of the Teleporter!"** Naruto exclaimed dissapearing from where he was and then reappeared. Naruto didn't seem different but Sasuke had multiple bruises on him

'What did he do? I felt so many punches hit me but I didn't even see him!' Sasuke thought shocked

Naruto proceeded to dissapear and reappear giving Sasuke even more bruises and this continued slowly damaging the Uchiha.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX  
 **The Stands**

"What is he doing?" Kurenai asked wide eyed at how easily the blond was putting down the Uchiha

"NARUTO IS CHEATING" Sakura and Ino said in unison

"Im sorry to say but Naruto is not even cheating. He is only using 1 of this techniques" Asuma said smirking at how strong the blond was. "He is using a technique that a person used a while ago that made him known as Shisui the Teleporter" the statement made all people who knew that name wide eyed at how the dead-last recreate 1 of the most strongest techniques the leaf ever had.

"Your telling me he is using the same technique Shisui Uchiha the legend did?" the pinkette asked with utter disbelief in his voice

"Yes but albeit on a more lower level but in a while it will be better" Shikamaru said now joining the conversation. "He is probably the strongest person in our generation now, by the way what your seeing is only 1 of his new techniques" the Nara said smirking at the looks they were giving him of utter shock, disbelief and denial

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **The Fight**

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING DOBE!" Sasuke exclaimed furious at the fact he hadn't landed a single punch on the blond but he on the other hand was close to losing.

"Nothing special, I just read a book on a few great people that had cool techniques and I saw this guy called Shisui Uchiha and I just saw his technique and more or less copied it" the genin said infuriating Sasuke

'How did he learn Shisui nii-san's technique! No one in our clan could do that and the DOBE of all people is doing it!' the Uchiha said his anger boiling.

" **Fire style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!"** Sasuke said shooting multiple balls of fire at Naruto who started making his own hand signs

" **Fire style: Blue Bomb Barrage"** the blond said shooting his own blue balls of fire at Sasuke.

The balls of fire were fighting for dominance but the blue fireballs easily beat Sasuke's fireballs and a few of them hit Sasuke and he soon fell to the ground.

"Proctor call this match, I am in perfect condition and he is in no condition to continue to fight." Naruto said not wanting to fight anymore seeing Sasuke could not fight anymore.

"NO!" Sasuke shouted running at Naruto doing his own handsigns. **"FIRE STYLE: BLUE BOMB BARRAGE!"** the Uchiha said doing Naruto's technique only to have it explode on him.

"Your really dumb you know, you expect that if you see me do handsigns one time no practice you think instantly you can copy a jutsu" Naruto said with a hint a dissapointment

"why? Why? WHY?!" Sasuke said increasing his voice. "WHY AM I LOSING TO THE DOBE!" Sasuke shouted anger clearly in his voice.

Almost all of the rookie 9 were shocked at how easily Naruto disabled Sasuke. Sasuke was the strongest of them and miles ahead of Naruto and seeing the same Naruto surpass all of them in just a few months was suprising to say the least.

"Proctor" Naruto said in a commanding tone. "Call the match"

"Winner Na-" Hayate was interrupted by a kunai sent his way by the last Uchiha

"HE HASN'T WON!" Sasuke shouted hurting the ears.

Kakashi soon appeared behind Sasuke and backhanded him making him fall unconcious. "Im sorry for his behavior, just call the match" Kakashi said swinging the unconcious Sasuke on his shoulder

"Ok like I was saying. Winner Naruto Uzumaki!" the 3rd round proctor said making Naruto instantly shunshin to the stands.

XXXXXXXXXXX  
 **The Stands**

Naruto appeared on the stands and all the rookie 9 were staring at him with the exception of Shikamaru and Choji. "What do I have something on my face?" the blond asked calmly

"What do you mean? You just beat Sasuke Uchiha the strongest of all of us like nothing!" Kiba said

"Well he wasn't really much of a challenge, I could have just used **'Dance of the Teleporter'** and won the match by hitting a important part of his body but I wanted to do it slowly for fun" he said grinning at the wide eyed look Kiba gave him

"So your telling me, you didn't even try that much?"

"Yea pretty much" the genin said

Naruto soon slid over to where Utakata was to talk to his new friend and in a while the board started flashing names again which made everyone eye them carefully

 **Gaara Sabaku VS Choji Akimichi**

"Choji becareful, he is like me" Naruto said in a serious tone. Choji knew what he meant as he knew Naruto was a jinchuuriki being told by him a while ago same with Shikamaru.

"Don't worry I'll be fine" Choji said smirking.

Naruto knew Choji was atleast chunin level but Gaara was a jinchuuriki so he was not to be underestimated.

"Will the contestants come to the arena?" Hayate asked and got answered as Gaara appeared in a swirhl of sand and Choji jumped over the railing and hopped onto the arena.

"Are both fighters ready?" Hayate asked to which both nodded while Choji got into a battle stance while Gaara just stood there. "HAJIME!"

Choji soon started going in for an attack but when he through his punch sand came to block the punch. Choji pulled back his hand and through another hand to hit Gaara but the sand came to defend again and Choji backed off.

'It seems he has a jutsu where sand can block any attack I send but each defense has its limits' the Akimichi heir thought smirking.

" **Partial expansion: Arm"** Choji said making his entire right hand expand to a large size. Choji smashed his arm into Gaara. The sand tried to block Choji's attack but it was just too strong and it demolished the sand pummeling Gaara.

This gave looks of shock to the sand siblings aswell as their sensei having never seen anyone who broke Gaara's sand shield.

Gaara at the moment was using all of his force to support his sand shield by putting more chakra into it trying to block Choji's arm but it was useless as it soon pummeled Gaara right in the face but Gaara luckily had his sand armor.

"How do you like that!" Choji shouted happy he landed a hit.

'What is wrong with this guy, I know jinchuuriki live bad lives but man' the Akimichi thought. 'If I didn't train I definetly would not have even been able to hit him then.'

Choji soon withdrew his large hand back into normal size. 'That jutsu took quite a chunk of my chakra'. When Choji withdrew his hand he saw Gaara on the ground skin shedding into sand which made Choji's eyes wide.

"Your strong Akimichi, no one in a while has forced me to use my sand armor. Killing you will prove my existence!" Gaara said like a mad man and his sand started moving around trying to grab Choji who had to take evasive manuevers to dodge the immense attack from the sand.

"Your insanely strong, I don't think I can beat you but to prove that im a strong clan heir for the Akimichi clan I shall beat you!" Choji said now charging at Gaara.

" **Partial expansion: Leg"** Choji's leg soon grew to the size of a giant. Choji brought it down in an axekick motion smashing Gaara's sand shield again. However, Gaara dodged the kick when it burst his shield but Choji was pursuing his attack with a giant punch hitting Gaara straight on breaking his sand armor but not enough to damage him yet.

'Damn, what do I need to do to break that shield. Im almost out of chakra. I'll put this into a final attack' Choji thought reaching into his pouch and finding a casing holding 3 pills being a green, yellow and red pill.

Choji soon took the green pill out of its casing and eating it. His chakra soon flared making his chakra nearly triple in power. Many who did not know what that pill was were now shocked at Choji's power.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **The Stands**

"Shika, it seems Choji is using the spinach pill. I guess Gaara isn't a pushover." Naruto said.

"Its not that Gaara is damaging Choji overall. At this point it's a test of endurance for who can outlast the other and for Choji it seems the odds don't seem good. That sand is most likely reinforced with chakra and a lot of it at that, Gaara's chakra is definetly depleting but since he is a jinchuuriki his chakra reserves are high so I don't think Choji can win not trying to sound sour" Shikamaru said breaking down the battle and Gaara's abilities.

"I hope Choji knows when to quit or he can get seriously hurt especially when eating a pill." The blond said worried for his friend.

"Umm, what exactly does that pill do? It seems like a really good use in battle as it nearly tripled your friends chakra?" Utakata asked Naruto and Shikamaru

"Well Choji just ate 1 of the 3 Coloured Pills. The three are the Spinach pill, Yellow curry pill and the red Chilli pill. The effects range from massive exhaustion to death. He ate the weakest of the pills so he isn't going to die but after the battle he is going to be weakened" the Nara said to which Utakata nodded in understanding.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX  
 **The Battle**

Choji was now charging up his chakra for an attack that he learned but could only do once he used the Spinach pill. Gaara could sense the chakra building in Choji and decided it wasn't a good idea to let him continue and soon started to trap sand around him.

Shocking Gaara, Choji just stood there. Gaara didn't care as he would get an easy kill and wrapped Choji in the sand **"Sand Coffin"** he said. He was going to say **'Sand Burial'** but Choji soon used the jutsu he was charging up for **"SUPER EXPANSION JUTSU!"** Choji exclaimed bursting out of the sand in a huge size that was insane.

Everyone was wide eyed at the fact that Choji just did the 'Super Expansion Jutsu' on a lower scale but still did it. Choji's entire body was now on the size of all his other limbs when he did 'Partial Expansion'.

Choji was now swinging his arms at Gaara breaking his sand shield and hurting Gaara's sand armor. He did not stop punching his continued assault pummeling Gaara. At this point it was a test of endurance as Shikamaru stated. If Choji got out of his 'Super Expansion Jutsu' he would lose. If Gaara didn't sustain his sand shield and sand armor he would lose.

Choji kept pummeling Gaara who kept reinforcing his sand armor each time he got hit. Gaara's reserves at this point were close to done but the same could be said for Choji. Choji reaching his limit knew it was now or ever.

" **Giant Slam!"** Choji exclaimed jumping into the air and body slamming Gaara with all his might. No one knew what happened as Gaara was under Choji's massive body and Choji was just laying there.

Soon Choji started going back to his normal size. When he returned it showed Gaara and Choji there both bleeding. Gaara on a lower scale but still bleeding.

The sand siblings, Baki and Gaara himself were wide eyed at the fact that Gaara was bleeding. Gaara had never ever been hurt. Gaara was mad at the fact he was bleeding. He soon saw the form of Choji on the ground. Gaara sent his sand to Choji and the sand encompassed Choji's right arm and his left leg.

Gaara spoke 2 words and Choji's right arm and left leg were destroyed. **"Sand BURIAL!"** Gaara stated making his right hand move into a fist. He was going to continue the 'burial' but Naruto jumped in when the sand was approaching his friend and just hit the sand away.

Naruto had tears in his eyes at the state his friend was in. He should have intervened earlier. Naruto despite not being a medic knew for some reason that Choji might not be a ninja again. "Why did you do that you had won." Naruto said trying to choke back sobs.

"Why did you protect him?" Gaara said questioning why someone would protect anyone other than themselves.

"I did it because he was my friend and he was precious to me. Now answer my question!" Naruto said shouting with a intense amount of killer intent.

"I did it because I needed to prove my existence by killing him" Gaara said calmly and stoic.

"I swear in the 3rd round I will beat you!" Naruto said cutting himself with a kunai and making a blood oath.

Shikamaru in the stands was crying as he saw his best friend hurt and he swore he would hurt Gaara.

Temari and Kankuro appeared at Gaara's sides taking him away to medics.

"A-alright" Hayate stated a little shocked at what happened "Winner is Gaara Sabaku" he said albeit a little unwilling.

Hiruzen was sighing as he was going to have to deal with the council at letting a sand genin injure a clan heir. Hiruzen saw the wounds Choji had suffered and knew it was severe.

Naruto returned to the stands crying. A lot of the rookie 9 were shocked as they never saw Naruto cry and he was always the happy knuckle headed idiot. Naruto turned his gaze to Shikamaru "I swear I will beat him for Choji" he said.

"Same here" Shika said still having to hold back his sobs.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Yea so those were hopefully fights living up to what I wanted them to be. Choji will be a character builder for Naruto somewhat as I want him to make Naruto feel actual loss. Naruto at this point has never had anyone close to him actually hurt. So yea hope you all like this chapter and thanks to all those who followed and reviewed. Also a lot of the earlier chapters before chapter 7 have a few words missing here and there and that is because I forgot to put space bars after punctuation marks and it took away the words. I will fix this in a later day but right now I want to progress the for now bye.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Naruto the 4** **th** **Reborn**

 **Chapter 10**

There was silence as Choji was carried off by medics. Naruto and Shikamaru had cleared their tears and were determined to defeat Gaara.

"Alright, I will now begin the next match" the proctor said as the board behind him flashed the names like before.

 **Temari VS Tenten** (Just like canon not even gonna waste your and my time.)

"Nice job Temari-chan!" Naruto exclaimed happy his other friend won but he was a little unnerved and decided never to anger her.

'Does my blond genin have a new crush' Kakashi thought perversely while giving a soft perverted giggle

Soon Tenten was carried of by medics and it was time for the next match and the board flashed again.

 **Kiba Inuzuka VS Yoroi Akado**

"Alright it's my turn!" Kiba said jumping toward the arena eagerly while Yoroi just walked there.

"HAJIME!" Hayate said as both fighters were ready and the fight commenced.

Kira charged in like a mad man using his clan techniques to transform Akamaru his dog into himself and they were now attaching Yoroi. Yoroi's abilities were impressive but when he had to fight two opponents at once it was a bit hard but Yoroi was managing.

Both Kiba's backed off and were now on all fours. **"Fang over fang!"** The original Kiba's shouted now spinning vertically towards his opponent with Akamaru. Yoroi kept dodging but his reserves were low and he didn't know how long more he could keep it up.

Both Kiba's soon crashed into Yoroi smashing his glasses and making him bleed. Once Kiba stopped spinning Yoroi fell flat to the ground unconscious not able to handle all the damage from 'Fang over fang'.

"Yataa!" Kiba said now running all around the arena and soon went to the stands to be greeted by Hinata.

"U-um g-good job K-Kiba-kun. P-please have s-some of this healing cream!" she said the first part barely above whisper while handing him a container of healing cream.

"Thanks so much Hinata-chan!" The Inuzuka said embracing the Hyuuga heiress who blushed from the contact.

Now the board was flashing again. Many people still hadn't done their matches being Shikamaru, Utakata, Kankuro, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Team Gai, another mist genin and 1 of Kabuto's teammates so there was still much competition left.

 **Kankuro Sabaku VS Misumi Tsurugi** (Same as canon again.)

'Misumi's abilities weren't bad but Kankuro was just more skilled' a certain blond thought.

Kankuro who was going to the stands did not go to his team but instead towards Naruto who was alone.

"Hey kid, why do you call my sister Temari-chan?" The puppeteer said wondering why his sister and a leaf nin were so close.

Naruto proceeded to tell Kankuro about he and Temari's relationship which made him wide eyed. In all of his years living he had never ever heard of his sister going out for a date and actually letting a guy touch her much less HOLD HER HAND!

"So yea that's pretty much it" the blond said breaking Kankuro out of his stupor

"Kid, teach me."

"Teach you what?"

"How to handle my sister, in all my years of being with my sister I think she is the most comfortable around you if your story is true."

"Oh well I don't really know, I just be myself and yea but I hope she someday opens up to you." He said with a big grin on his face. Almost on cue as the conversation ended the board started flashing.

 **Hinata Hyuga VS Neji Hyuga**

Both Hyuga's tensed up 1 in disappointment and 1 in sheer excitement at the ability to prove himself.

The reactions did not go unnoticed to a certain blond.

(Battle goes pretty much same until the end when Neji finishes the match)

"Neji, your from the branch family right?" Naruto asked to which he got a hesitant nod. "Well if I can say anything it's that Hinata is definitely not a ordinary main family member, Hinata is one if not the most nicest and kind hearted person I've ever met and for you to hurt her because of her families actions is not fair and it makes you the villain." He said with a frown on his face.

"And what do you know of being branded with a curse!" Neji shouted starting to undo his headband revealing his caged bird seal. "This hear is a caged bird seal, if I do anything that the main family deems 'evil' they will use it to hurt me, it's a seal saying I will never have freedom as long as I have this!" The Hyuga prodigy said anger in his eyes.

"I probably know more about having a curse than you but know I changed my curse into a blessing but I guess won't work for you. Neji how about this. When I become Hokage I will definitely change the Hyuga clan and you can believe it that I won't go back on my word." The blond said in a serious tone which made a lot of people just sigh knowing that old habits never die. Neji simply walked away not wanting to deal with this anymore heading to the infirmary. The board soon chose names of the remaining participants.

 **Utakata VS Rock Lee**

"YOSH! It is my turn now, I knew I would not get last and now I can fan my flames of youth!" Lee said jumping to the arena.

"Is everyone in Konoha freaks?" Utakata asked his blond friend

"I don't know I just don't know"

Utakata appeared in the arena using a water shunshin.

"YOSH my friend I hope we will have time to enhance our flames of youth and I thank you for having this match with me!" The spandex wearing genin said getting into his Goken (Strong Fist) stance.

"I thank you too Mr." Utakata left it hanging obviously asking for a name

"Rock Lee and your are?" Lee asked to know his opponent

"Utakata and lets get this match started" soon both got in their stances waiting for the 'HAJIME' the proctor said and when it did Utakata just distanced himself while Lee rushed in.

Lee was fast, too fast for a genin and he came full speed at Utakata until he stopped seeing bubbles in the air. He didn't know why they were there so he touched 1 and it popped into an explosion. **"Exploding Bubbles"** Utakata said making more bubbles. **"Mine Field"**

Lee now standing up from the earlier explosion saw the amount of bubbles on the field were close to 50 and Utakata was the back end of them and was still creating more. 'I'll have to close in on my enemy to land a hit and I'm going to have to stick low as the bubbles are in the middle of the air' Lee processed his plan and soon went in low.

He managed to get past multiple bubbles until suddenly a bubble moved down and hit him right in the back. "Sorry I forgot to mention I can move my bubbles" the bubble user said smirking. In theory Utakata could move all the bubbles onto Lee but that requires a lot more chakra and it takes a lot of control so only certain bubbles could move.

Lee stood back up put his arm under a bubble. Lee needed to get more information on his opponents ability and if the bubble moved that meant he could move all bubbles most likely one at a time. However it didn't move meaning there's a different type of bubble. "Seems like you figured it out but I'm not gonna let you do anything." Utakata said now blowing bubble towards Lee forcing him to dodge.

Gai now seeing the pinch his student was in was going to allow him to take of his weights. "Lee!" Gai said making Lee jump far away to dodge the bubbles

"Yes?" The smaller spandex wearer asked

"Take them off" he said making Lee grin hopping to one of the statues and now revealing he had weights on and dropping them and the weights making 2 large craters making Utakata wide eyed.

Lee got back down to the arena and started stretching. "Man this is great, I feel like a feather now!" Lee said stopping his stretching. Lee soon dived in through the bubbles immensely faster than last time dodging all the moving bubbles and came in swinging his arm at Utakata and it landed only for Utakata to disperse in bubbles.

" **Bubble clone"** Utakata said panting as a bubble clone takes up a bunch of his chakra.

"This fight is definitely fanning my flames of youth and you are truly strong" the taijutsu specialist said now going back in for his onslaught of attacks. Utakata was doing his best to dodge as he knew in a taijutsu battle he would lose 100% no doubt. Lee got in close this time and Utakata wasn't prepared and suffered a blow to the chin sending him upwards.

Lee closed the distance and kept slamming Utakata with punches then axe kicked him to the ground.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **The Stands**

"Gai this boy is amazing I wonder what ninjutsu he has?" Kurenai asked with wide eyes.

"He doesn't have the ability to use ninjutsu or genjutsu because his coils are too small so he focused on taijutsu and he became a master" Gai said calmly but made all the other jonin sensei pity their students as they had another Gai in their generation.

"Naruto who will win? I think it's Lee." Shikamaru asked his blond friend.

"Utakata" he said eyes never leaving the fight.

"Any reason?" The Nara asked to which he got no response.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Arena**

Lee was now panting with multiple bruises from the exploding bubbles. Utakata was in a slightly better shape than him but more or less the same. At the rate they were going it was going to be a tie. Most of the bubbles on the field were gone as Utakata could only hold a bubble for 5 minutes max.

Lee soon went in again but this time Utakata went at him head on blocking Lee's strikes but getting hit himself then quickly hit Lee in the heart are and jumped away. Lee tried to jump after but he couldn't move he felt slippery and wet. He looked at his hands and saw they were encased in bubble. **"Bubble encasing"** Utakata said while keeping his hands in the boar handsign.

"This jutsu is going to slowly drain your chakra and I doubt a genin can break it. I'm sorry to beat you in a way but your very strong." The mist genin said disappointed in himself for using this Jutsu.

'I guess I have to use my trump card.' Lee thought.

" **Kaimon(Gate of opening)"** Lee said and continued

" **Kyumon(Gate of healing)!"** He again continued.

" **Seimon(Gate of life)!"** His skin becoming red.

" **Shomon(Gate of pain)!"** Lee shouted panting slightly

" **And finally TOMON(Gate of limit)!"** Now chakra flowing out of him and evaporating the bubble that was around him and all other bubbles on the field just with his chakra.

"Ugh I'm going to have to use heat-resistance bubbles now" Utakata said annoyed as his reserves were at about a quarter left.

XXXXXXXXXXX

 **The Stands**

"Gai you taught him the eight gates!" Kakashi said disappointed in Gai.

"No I don't regret it as it was my decision and I deem him worthy to use it!" In a louder voice then Kakashi making everyone return to the fight

XXXXXXXXXX

 **The Arena**

"You're the first person to push me this far in a long time and it's so much fun!" Utakata shouted in happiness.

" **Yosh lets us continue our fight"** Lee said hitting Utakata but his punch seemed to slip off and Utakata went in and punched Lee straight in the face.

"That was my bubble armor it takes up almost all my chakra but I need it to survive against you." Utakata said giving Lee the answer to his power.

" **It's time to finish this"** Lee went in punching Utakata up then hitting him down then hitting him diagonally back in the air he kept on pummeling Utakata until he reached his limit.

After a few moments Lee soon started his final attack on the now bleeding Utakata. **"HIDDEN LOTUS!"** Lee shouted grabbing Utakata and slamming them onto the ground making a huge dust cloud.

Once the cloud disappeared there revealed a insane amount of bubbles on the floor but they weren't exploding ones they actually cushioned the crash. Utakata made these bubbles while Lee pummeled him in the air. Now Lee was all out of energy and Utakata was near done from the damage he sustained.

Utakata now blew multiple bubbles at Lee that would kill him if he didn't surrender as he couldn't move to dodge as he laid on the ground exhausted. "Lee my opponent please give up I have you checkmate." Utakata said standing up walking towards his opponent.

"I give up!" Lee shouted crying his eyes out because he couldn't prove to everyone taijutsu was great. Lee looked up and saw a hand extending itself this hand being Utakata's which Lee grabbed.

They both now stood together arm in arm.

"Winner Utakata" the proctor said which ensued a round of applauds from everyone there at the amazingly fought battle of skill and determination.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

 **I hope you like this chapter as I really hope you do cause I'm gonna be making Utakata a more prominent Jinchuuriki same with the other neglected jinchuuriki. Keep reading for more to come.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Naruto the 4** **th** **Reborn**

 **AN:We hit 10000 views woohoo! Thank you all so much it means a lot and your support makes me continue the story.**

 **Chapter 11: The Break.**

The last round of the preliminaries was Sakura against Ino which Ino won by a close one. She had to use her new earth style jutsu **'Earth clone'** to beat the pinkette barely. Shikamaru just used a few clone jutsu and a subsitution and trapped his opponent with shadow possesion jutsu and won easily.

"Alright so the winners of the preliminaries are Shino Aburame, Naruto Uzumaki, Gaara Sabaku, Temari Sabaku, Kiba Inuzuka, Kankuro Sabaku, Neji Hyuga, Utakata, Ino Yamanaka and Shikamaru Nara. All of the names I just called please come to where I am and take a piece of paper out of these boxes. Then once you have them please show them to me so I can right your matches on the board." Hayata said holding a wooden box.

All the genin took numbers and showed them to Hayata who just wrote on a board.

"Alright the first brackets first match will be Ino Yamanaka against Utakata and then the second match will be Shikamaru Nara against Neji Hyuga." Ino gulped at the fact she was going to be fighting against Utakata who was way ahead of her and she definitely needed to train with her sensei a lot.

"Second bracket will have 3 matches and the first match will be Naruto Uzumaki against Kiba Inuzuka, second will be Gaara Sabaku against Kankuro Sabaku and the last match will be Temari Sabaku and Shino Aburame." Naruto was sad as he was going to face Kiba first as he wanted to crush Gaara for hurting his friend.

"So the final rounds in a month will have these match ups. You might see its unfair as everyone has seen my abilities or some people didn't show all their abilities. Well many things in life are unfair and what you should do is train to get new skills. You all may leave now and get adequate rest and come back for the final rounds in a month." The proctor said making many walk away.

XXXXXXXXXX

 **Somewhere in the tower.**

"Temari-chan!" came a shout from a blond leaf genin who was running at her.

"Hi Naruto-kun." She said at the now panting boy.

"Do you wanna go out? I know its just after the matches but we didn't really have any serious matches so if you wanna go im fine." He said with a grin obviously trying to hide his misery.

"Naruto follow me" she said walking towards her room she used for the waiting period.

He followed her not wanting to upset her as he found himself in her room while she was sitting on the bed patting a spot signaling for him to sit next to her.

She soon grabbed his head and put it to her lap. He quickly removed his head. "Umm, I don't know what your doing bu-" he was cut off as the same pair of hands put him back to her lap.

"Just let all your emotions out. I know how it feels like for one of your close people to get hurt. I do hope you don't hate Gaara as he does have a story like everyone but right now the only comfort I can give you is this and it is the only way I can think of letting you be free" she said.

He flipped his head up to show a grin on his face which slowly changed to a slight grin, to a normal face, to a frowning face and then full out bawling his eyes out on her lap.

All she could do was pat his back and let him let it all out. She knew how it felt like when someone close to you was hurt and you couldn't do anything much like how she was with Gaara. She tried many times to get close to her brother but her father would always make her distance herself from her little brother.

10 minutes passed, they were still in the same position, same situation and Naruto was still crying his eyes out but now fully accepting the comfort her lap was giving. Naruto wanted to stop crying but he had heard about Choji from a doctor and heard he wasn't going to be a ninja anymore and knew it would crush the Akimichi heir as his goal in life was to protect those he loved and become a great Akimichi clan head and show the world his clan was great.

An hour passed, the crying turned into soft sobs and soon he flat out passed out. She hated seeing him like this why she didn't know as when she heard he was hurt in the forest of death she instantly felt a piece of her heart was gone. Now she just felt useless.

She soon lay him down on the bed letting him rest and she just sat next to where he lay unconcious watching his sleeping form like a hawk.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

 **2 hours passed**

Naruto's eyes fluttered open but he didn't know where he was. He started to piece things together until he felt a grunt to his right. He turned his head and saw a mop of blond hair similar to his and when he realised whose hair it was he instantly jumped out of the bed.

The hair was Temari's and he was sleeping in a bed with her. Putting all the pieces together he realised she offer him comfort which he obviously accepted.

'How long have I been unconcious Kurama?' he asked the deity in his belly.

" **2 hours and one thing, never let that girl go she is probably the best thing that happened to you"**

'She really is the best' he thought to himself

Soon he sat there like she did for him however this time he stayed awake and 30 minutes passed until her eyes fluttered open.

"Nice nap Temari-chan?" he asked making her open her eyes and see that the blond she was taking care of was awake.

"When did you wake up and are you feeling better?" she asked

"Im fine thanks to you and I woke up about 30 minutes ago I think" he said while grabbing her hand fully awaking her and dragging her out of the room.

"Where are we going?" She asked trying to keep up with his pace.

"To that date, duh" he said as if it were obvious.

He soon led her too Ichiraku's and they had a wonderful time together. The father-daughter work combo teased Naruto by telling Temari all sorts of embarassing details of his childhood which simply made her laugh.

They did an eating contest which Naruto easily one with a score of 30-4 which made Temari feel like dying at the end. "That was fun Temari-chan, we should do that next time" the blond said making the other blond gag. Naruto just chuckled at the antics of his blond companion.

Unbeknownst to the blonds, they were being watched by 2 perverts. "Seems like the kid has found his Kushina" a white haired tall man who wore a kimono and mesh armour.

"Yes Jiraiya-sama, that girl definitely reminds me of Kushina. Seems like Naruto is a lot like his father at choices for woman" Kakashi said.

"Yes and I wonder if she will have jugs as big as Kushina as well" the man know known as Jiraiya said with a perverse grin.

"Jiraiya-sama" Kakashi said in a more serious tone. "He is definitely talented but I feel he can reach his full potential under you and I wish I could train him but the council wants me to train Sasuke. Im sorry to push Naruto off to you but please train him like you trained sensei." The masked man said bowing at Jiraiya.

"Kakashi no need to bow. I would probably have trained him anyway even if you didn't ask me but thank you for giving me your permision." The sennin(Sage) said.

"I'll approach him in about 3 days until then im going to be doing somethings for my spy network so just tell him to rest cause my training regimen is going to be hard so just give him his rest for now." Jiraiya said disappearing in a swirhl of leaves.

'Might as well do it while that girl is around so she can keep him in check' the jonin thought also using a shunshin.

"So yea one time Sasu-" Naruto was cut off as he saw the form of his jonin sensei entering Ichiraku's

"Yo Naruto, I knew I would find you here." He said with a wave.

"Oh Kakashi-sensei can you train me tommorow please" Naruto said using the puppy dog eyes jutsu.

"Naruto I wont be training you, I have to train Sasuke but I found a even more amazing teacher than me. The teacher I found for you is probably the strongest shinobi under the leaf village." Kakashi said now not wanting to say what he was going to say. "Naruto take a rest for 3 days. Your sensei wont come until then so just take a break from all your intense training."

"No its not fair, Sasuke gets training and I don't get any from you and I have to wait for thi-" he was cut off as he got smacked in the head by a fist from a blond to his left.

"Naruto-kun listen your sensei please." She said in a sweet yet definitely monster voice.

"Ok" he squeaked out.

'Seems this girl has a tight lock on my blond genin' Kakashi tought smirking under his mask at the young love.

"Well I guess that settles it so yea, im not forbidding you from training but just train at least 3 times less." Kakashi said before using a shunshin.

"Well I guess that's that and I wont be training for a while, will you be free tommorow?" he asked hoping he wouldn't be alone tommorow.

"Yea im free tommorow Naruto-kun" she said like she was talking to a child. "Now lets go home" she said before grabbing his hand and walking out of the store.

"Seems our Naruto has grown into a fine man" Teuchi said before chuckling.

"Yes he has, that girl is perfect for him even if she is older than him." Ayame thought remeniscing the first crush she had and still had.

XXXXXXXXXX

 **Somewhere in Konoha**

Naruto and Temari were walking hand in hand in a comfortable silence as 'friends'. Many people sent glares to them but Temari already got over it but still didn't know why they did it.

"Temari-chan" Naruto said breaking the silence. "Thank you for what you did earlier."

"What do you mean? All I did was let you use my lap as a pillow." She said calmly.

"I don't know but I just felt like I could let out all my feeling there and then so thank you. I have forgotten about revenge as that was all I thought at that time. I still will have that feeling in me as im human as your brother probably didn't have to do that but like you said everyone has a story." He said completely shocking her as no one had actually accepted Gaara.

"By the way im the same as Gaara" he said in a mysterious tone which made her mind run a mile a second. She had just gotten a clue to find out why Naruto was hated. When she found a logical solution her eyes widened.

"N-naruto a-are you a j-jinchuuriki?" she asked to which she got a simple nod.

"Do you hate me now? If you do its ok I understand." He said in disappointed as he heard silence. Temari wasn't silent because she hated Naruto no she was silent because of what he said making her feel so sad for the boy.

"No I still like you Naruto. I think being a jinchuuriki has only increased my respect of you. You have to deal with all this shit and you don't even care and live your life as happy as you can be." She said squeezing his arm tighter in her grip. She soon started hearing drops that got increasingly more often and she turned her head to gaze her blond friend.

Her friend was crying tears of joy and happiness that someone accepted him for who he was just like Iruka-sensei, the 3rd Hokage and Kakashi-sensei. "Thank you Temari-chan" he said rubbing his tears away. They continued to walk in silence feeling more at ease with themselves. Naruto didn't know why he told her he was a jinchuuriki he just felt like he should at that point.

"Well this is my hotel" Temari said stopping the walk and turning towards her friend. "Thanks for walking me here. I hope you feel better about your friend." She soon pulled him into an embrace and pecked him on the cheek.

"B-bye" he managed to stutter out at the leaving form of Temari. His face was a shade of red that made tomatoes look pale.

'Maybe me and Temari-chan being a couple aint bad, do you think we would work Kurama?' Naruto asked starting to get thoughts about his friend as more than a friend

" **Kid I've been telling you since the forest of death she is the best thing that happened to you and you should seize the opportunity"**

'Me and Temari-chan as a couple' Naruto soon kept thinking about it and blushed at some of his thoughts. 'Maybe I should try it.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Yea so pretty much a relationship developing chapter. Jiraiya will train Naruto but it wont be the summoning jutsu and will be something else. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I will update the story soon and for now bye.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Naruto the 4** **th** **Reborn**

 **Chapter 12: The Sage Appears**

Its been 3 days since Naruto had taken his rest and now was waiting at his home for his new sensei. He mostly worked on reading taijutsu scrolls and chakra control.

During the night, he would go out with Temari and they would just walk around the village. Naruto thought about asking Temari on a date but he never knew if she liked him like that. His tenant called him a wuss and he just blocked of the connection.

Kakashi said that his new sensei would come around 12 and now it was 1. Needless to say he was getting very tired of sensei's that come late. He was just working on his chakra control until he heard a knock on the door and before the person could knock again Naruto opened it.

His gaze met one of the people who wanted to meet the most. Jiraiya a level 10 seal master. "Um are you my sensei Jiraiya-sama?" he asked politely.

"Oh yea kid im your sensei alright. Now im go-" he was cut off when Naruto replied.

"Jiraiya-sensei please teach me fuinjutsu and taijutsu please I need to work on those the most" Naruto asked in the most polite voice he never even knew he had.

Jiraiya didn't know what to say he was going to teach the blond how to use the Kyuubi's chakra but fuinjutsu might not be so bad.

"Kid I'll teach you that only after you can do the summoning jutsu." The sage said taking the scroll on his back off and unrolling it.

"Your giving me the toad contract!" the blond shouted out in sheer happiness and shock

"Yea, I need someone else to take care of the toads when I go so who better than my new apprentice." He said in a calm tone. Before he was tackled to the ground by his apprentice.

"Thank your Jiraiya-sensei" he said still hugging the man tightly.

"Argh, get off kid I only let girls do this to me" struggling to get the blond of him.

Naruto soon got off Jiraiya. He signed the toad contract and Jiraiya explained that he could only have the toad contract unless under special circumstances. Naruto then started the handsigns for the jutsu.

 **Boar → Dog → Bird → Monkey → Ram**

" **Summoning jutsu"** Naruto exclaimed smashing his hand on the ground. In a puff of smoke a small frog appeared close to a toad but not the right one.

"Good first try kid. We will work on this until you can someone a battle ready toad. Your chakra might not be enough so use some of the Kyuubi's chakra" the sage said.

"No, I only use the Kyuubi's chakra when its needed to save a friend, the kyuubi is a nice boost but I don't want to depend on it. Like the saying goes 'don't put all your eggs in one basket'. I am fine with training it I can right now use version 1, one tail of chakra more or less fine." The blond said simply but definitely saying I will not do it. "you don't have to worry about me learning the kyuubi's chakra from you, the Kyuubi is already teaching me but he still wants to escape which I don't blame him" all these words left Jiraiya shocked that the Kyuubi no kitsune was actually teaching his jailer.

"Ok whatever you say kid, now follow me were going to the training grounds" Jiraiya said walking out of the blonds appartment. Naruto soon followed in tow towards wherever Jiraiya was headed.

XXXXXXXXXXX

 **A waterfall somewhere in Konoha**

"Alright this is gonna be our training ground, everyday I want you to come here at 12 and start training im not sure when I will come but just keep training until I come." Jiraiya said now switching his gaze towards the waterfall. "Now for some research" he said chuckling pervertedly

"Did you come here just to do 'research' for your dirty books?" Naruto asked slightly annoyed.

"Oh so you know of my books eh and yes this is valuable research and I must use it to my advantage" Jiraiya said turning his gaze back to the waterfall this time completely ignoring Naruto. "Work on the summoning jutsu"

Naruto followed his sensei's words and started working on summoning. For most of the day it worked like this. Naruto was getting closer and closer to a battle ready toad he did manage to summon a red toad called Gamakichi who he made friends with and spent the rest of the day with Naruto.

In the end the best toad he summoned was a purple medium sized toad but it couldn't fight. "Kid that's enough for today go home and rest its almost 7 so take a break for today" Jiraiya said dismissing the blond.

Naruto soon took Gamakichi too hang out and went to Ichiraku's. "Hey nii-san" Naruto heard as he entered the shop to see Konohamaru his favorite little kid.

"Oh hey Konohamaru, you see this toad, well he is Gamakichi and Gamakichi this is Konohamaru." The blond introduced each other.

"Hey I also call Naruto nii-san so I guess were like brothers together" Gamakichi said chuckling playfully.

"Yea lets all eat ramen together the food of gods" Naruto said placing orders.

The rest of the day Naruto just hanged out with his otoutou's (Younger brothers) and they had much fun together and Naruto enjoyed the companionship of his new friend in Gamakichi. When it was getting late Naruto decided to call it a night and just rested.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Timeskip 3 days**

 **The waterfall**

"YATAA!" Naruto shouted which startled Jiraiya who almost fell over the cliff they were on.

"Whats up kid?" the sage asked.

"I summoned a toad who can battle see see" he said gesturing towards a orange toad next to him.

"Yes Jiraiya-sama I can battle" the toad said calmly.

"well good job kid, I'll teach you how to do fuinjutsu now and also taijutsu sooo how far are you in fuinjutsu?" the sage asked.

"Well im able to make my own exploding tags that are twice as potent as the normal ones and I have perfect caligraphy but I cant do any complex seals, the seals I really want to do right now are resistance and gravity seals so I can increase my speed and taijutsu but besides that I don't really know much" the blond replied disappointed in his ability.

"That's pretty good if you thought yourself. I'll teach you how to make gravity seals and resistance seals but don't use gravity seals until you reach atleast lvl 6 of resistance seals and until then just wait till lvl 8 to make sure its safe." Jiraiya said sitting on the ground showing the blond what he needed to do and Naruto soon made nearly 200 clones that shocked Jiraiya.

"Kid you can make this many clones? I guess your gonna use them for training right?" the sage asked.

"Yes and half of them are gonna be test subjects for the seals incase something goes wrong." The blond said to which he got a nod.

Naruto soon started getting to work. Jiraiya told him that lvl 1 gravity seals weighs slightly more than a ton. Resistance seals lvl 1 weigh around 10 kilos so I should start with lvl 3 resistance seals once I can make them.

By the end of the day he could make lvl 1 resistance seals but not gravity seals and he would work until he could make lvl 10 resistance seals and lvl 2 gravity seals. Then he would just work on taijutsu as that's what he needed the most.

XXXXXXXXXX  
 **Timeskip a week**

 **Somewhere in Konoha**

"Ero-sennin where are we going?" a blond asked.

"Stop calling me that and we are going to finish your wind style training." The sage replied.

"You cant mean?" the blond asked shocked at what Jiraiya was suggesting.

"Yes I have someone who can make a waterfall for you with a place to do the exercise. His name is Tenzou and he is a Wood style user and he has the ability to use it because he was an experiment of Orochimaru's" the blond nodded not needing to ask any questions as he was going to finish his wind style training.

"By the way how is your fuinjutsu seals going?"

"Oh I got lvl 15 resistance seals I can make but I can only use lvl 5 and I can make lvl 3 gravity seals and I want to make it to lvl 100 of resistance seals before I move to gravity seals and also that I learned that gravity seals hurt your growth rate and I also started working on my other seals." Jiraiya nodded proud that his apprentice was moving fast but he would never admit that.

"Oh I also summoned Gamabunta" Naruto said with a smirk at how his sensei tensed up.

"Lets just go to the training grounds" Naruto just chuckled at his sensei's antics.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Training Ground number 25**

"Hey Tenzou so did you do it?" the sage asked the panting Anbu.

"Yes Jiraiya-sama" he managed to spit out inbetween pants.

"Alright Naruto go train your wind style. I know your done with fire style so just do wind style and I know you want to finish early so just do this for 2 hours then your done."

"Thank you Jiraiya-sensei."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Konoha's hotel district**

Naruto was walking throught the hotel district not receiving as many glares since many foreigners were in town for the chunin exams. He was walking this path to meet his favorite foreigner Temari and he was going to hang out with her brother Kankuro aswell.

"Hey Naruto-kun" he heard and turned his gaze towards the form of Temari waving at him and he dashed towards it.

"Hi Temari-chan, you too Kankuro."

"Hi, just so you know I didn't want to come." The puppeteer said.

"So you guys got a place you wanna go?" the blond asked to which Temari nodded and started to lead the way. She also grabbed his hand.

'Jeez what is so special about that kid, why does Temari like him' Kankuro thought not understanding why she liked him.

They soon reached a diner that sold many different kinds of dishes. Obviously Naruto tried to order ramen but he got a punch to his head for that and he had to order sushi.

The too sat on one side of the table while Kankuro sat on the other side. "So how have you guys been training?" the blond asked trying to make some small chat.

"I don't think were gonna tell you our abilites" Kankuro said chuckling. "Temari can you follow me to do something?" the sand genin asked trying to get his sister away from the blond.

"What Kankuro?" she said in a slightly annoyed voice.

"Why are you getting so close to him?" he asked slightly concerned for their plans.

"Don't worry I wont do anything that will change our plans" she said calmly but inside getting torn up.

"Im worried for you, you act a lot more different around him." Kankuro said but his sister didn't response. "Temari I know I don't have the right to pry in your life but if this affects our invasion then I will have to tell father" the blonds face immediately turned to anger at her brother.

"Don't speak of him infront of me!" she exclaimed just below the point that Naruto wouldn't hear them. "Just trust me I wont do anything to disrupt the plans I just want to spend time with him before it ends" she said holding back the tears stinging her eyes. "Now lets go back please" Kankuro obliged to her request not wanting to hurt her anymore.

"So what did you guys talk about?" the blond asked when they arrived to the table

"Oh we just talked about your friend the chubby one and she told me your ok with it" Kankuro replied.

"Yea at first I was really made but I eventually realised theres a story to every person"

Soon the three of them just ate in a comfortable silence and when they were done Naruto just left and bid his farewel.

Kankuro and Temari just went straight to their hotel in silence and Temari just went straight to her room. Kankuro listened in to her room and her sobs and he felt his heart break.

Kankuro entered his own room not wanting to disturb his sister. "Kankuro, where were you. Tell me or I will kill you." Gaara said in a stoic voice.

"Uhh I went to eat nothing big" He said sweating nervously. Gaara didn't respond so he just went to the bed still sweating but calmed down after a while.

XXXXXXXXXXX

 **Naruto's home**

Naruto was waiting at his home preparing to sleep before he did sleep he went to his mind and wanted to train with Kurama to get 2 tails of version 1 cloak ready to use.

" **Hey Naruto"**

'Kurama help me please, I got 1 tail down but I need 2 tails now.' The blond asked in a pleading tone.

" **Sure thing kit, now just try to pull 2 tails of my chakra"**

Naruto did as told and he got 2 tails behind him. "I c-cant control it im gonna go out of control" he spitted out

" **Just keep maintaining it for as long as possible"**

Naruto could only hold on for 2 minutes until it went away and he dropped to the ground exhausted. 'why cant I control the chakra even with your blessing'

" **One, you have evil thoughts even if you don't realise it. Two, I don't give you full blessing I just let you use my chakra if I really let you, you would have tailed beast mode and could transform into me"**

'Urgh why does everything have to be so hard' the blond said to his tenant while jumping back up

" **Just keep doing it until for 2 hours then just rest up"** The blond did what he was told and he did keep increasing the time he could hold it and he was going for a solid 10 minutes before he started fighting shadow clones using it.

' **I wonder if this is kid will be the one who does it, I wish father was alive. If he was alive no wars would happen'** the kyuubi thought as he watch his jailer train.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **So Next chapter will be the beginning of the 3** **rd** **round and the wrap up fo the 1 month training period. I will also showcase the others training methods. Hope you all enjoy and for now bye!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Naruto the 4** **th** **Reborn**

 **Chapter 13:Preliminaries Start**

It was a fine day in Konoha for young Sasuke. He was always praised by all the villagers and he was treated like a prince in Konoha. Sasuke was the polar opposite to Naruto in many ways.

Naruto craved attention, Sasuke got attention but wanted it to go away. Naruto craved companionship, Sasuke got companionship thrust upon him. Sasuke in many ways was what Naruto wanted to be besides having the stick up his ass.

Sasuke was know wondering how the blond, dead-last of his class was able to beat him. Sasuke trained, he trained more than the average person his age should but somehow he got completely mopped by Naruto.

The Uchiha was now going to a training location to train with his 'sensei' Kakashi eventhough it seemed that the masked man did not want to train him.

"Alright Sasuke, we are going to learn about chakra control and speed." Kakashi said like he was talking to a child.

"Teach me strong jutsu like the techniques the dobe used" Sasuke said in a commanding tone.

"Well even if I knew how to do those techniques I probably wouldn't teach you cause its his jutsu and he is the only who has permission to pass them on."

"Teach me any jutsu that will destroy the dobe"

"Sasuke right now you're a flight risk for the village. Im gonna be honest I didn't want to train you but I have to cause the council forced me. Now do you want to accept my training or not?" Sasuke albeit annoyed that Kakashi wanted to train Naruto knew that he had to follow Kakashi as no one else was willing to train him so he just nodded reluctantly.

"Good now wear these weights and start doing this training regimen" Kakashi said handing Sasuke a slip of paper which he scanned through quickly.

 _25 laps around the training ground_

 _250 situps_

 _250 pushups_

 _500 kicks on the log with each leg_

 _500 punches on the log with each hand._

"Are you crazy this training regimen is insane!" Sasuke exclaimed as it was nearly 4 times harder than his normal regimen.

"Sasuke, Naruto does nearly 10 times harder stuff than that with heavier weights than you" the jonin said which made the genin quickly get to work.

'This is gonna be a long week' Kakashi thought reading his book.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Team 10 training grounds**

"Alright Ino and Shikamaru. I wont be able to train both of you so I will train mainly Shikamaru" Ino started to pout that she wasn't going to get training. "Don't worry Ino I have Kurenai coming here to train you and she will be here any minute" Ino's face brightened that she was going to be learning with the genjutsu mistress of Konoha.

"Asuma-sensei, doesn't Kurenai-sensei have to train her team?" the nara asked curious.

"I don't have to train my team because they are training with their clans" a voice from behind him said and it was Kurenai as she had just shunshined there.

"Kurenai-sensei! Come on lets go train in genjutsu now!" Ino exclaimed grabbing Kurenai and bringing her to another side of the training grounds.

"I wonder how she will feel when she isnt going to learn genjutsu" Asuma said chuckling

"Why wont she learn genjutsu" the Nara heir asked again quite curious.

"She wont learn genjutsu is because her first opponent Utakata is a jinchuuriki a human sacrifice" Shikamaru motioned to continue as he still didn't understand. "Do you know the kyuubi and the nine tailed beasts?" Shikamaru nodded. "Well Utakata has the 6 tails inside him and any genjutsu you use on him will just get nullified because of it" Shikamaru's eyes widened and his eyes popped out of his eye sockets.

Gears went turning in the Nara's head. He had just gotten the biggest clue ever and he started to piece everything together for the biggest mystery in his life. "NARUTO IS THE KYUUBI JINCHUURIKI!" Shikamaru exclaimed shocked was an understatement for the emotion he was feeling right now.

"Leave it to you to figure it out with just that. Yes and calm down you cant tell everyone only Naruto has the right or the Hokage" Shikamaru nodded calming himself down.

"Are you still gonna be his friend?" Asuma asked to which Shikamaru vigorously nodded his head to which Asuma could only chuckle. Shikamaru always seemed lazy but whenever it came to Naruto he always was active.

"Now no point dwelling on that. Lets continue your training." Asuma said as he charged the Nara.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Somewhere in Konoha**

Sakura was trying to find out where Naruto was not because she wanted to help him or anything, no she wanted to find him to figure out how to help her Sasuke defeat the blond. She didn't know how the blond got so strong but she knew she was going to follow him so she could help her Sasuke get stronger.

She had heard Naruto was at a training ground somewhere in Konoha so she was now heading there.

Once she arrived at the training ground Naruto was she saw him standing on a beam putting his hands against a waterfall. "Naruto!" she shouted breaking the blonds concentration and turning his gaze towards the pinkette.

Naruto jumped off the beam and started heading towards his teammate. "Hey Sakura whats up?" the blond asked casually.

"What training are you doing?" she asked in a more forced casual voice.

"Um im doing the final stages of wind chakra training and I have to cut the waterfall." He asked wondering why Sakura was asking him about training.

"Well do you mind if I watch?" she asked to which he shook his head. "Thanks so you can just proceed doing it normally." He nodded and soon got on the beam and made his shadow clones which her eyes widened.

'Is that how Naruto is so strong?' she wondered as she being the nerd she was knew almost all ninjutsu there was in Konoha.

" **Naruto you feel it to right?"** the Kyuubi asked its jailor.

'Yea she is exhibiting quite a fair bit of negative energy just for a visit.'

" **Just let her be, she isnt doing anything harmful"** Naruto mentally nodded towards his tenant.

Sakura was amazed that Naruto actually dented the waterfall, she counted there being nearly 75 clones in total and 25 on each beam. She was amazed that Naruto could do all this and not seem the slight bit exhausted.

After an hour Sakura was getting bored not seeing anything that would help her Sasuke-kun. Naruto soon decided to take a slight break and got off the beams leaving his clones and he picked up his clothes and walked towards Sakura.

"Sakura wanna go get some ramen? Im a little hungry and I'll pay." The blond asked not wanting to eat alone.

"Sure Naruto lead the way" she replied following the blond.

XXXXXXXXXXX

 **Ichiraku's**

" **Naruto why don't you ask her now"** the blond nodded after finishing his 13th bowl of ramen while Sakura was still on her 2nd only.

"Sakura" he said making him have her attention. "I know you didn't come to just watch me train" he said making her sweat nervously.

"I don't k-know what y-your talking about" she cursed that she had stuttered slightly.

"Sakura im a sensor and I can sense negative emotions. When you came to watch me train I could clearly sense your malice so what is the real reason you wanted to watch me and don't try lying since I'll know it." He said in a calm voice but leaking a bit of killer intent to intimidate her.

Sakura didn't want to reveal why she was there so as she was about to start talking she bolted out of the store. Naruto just sighed and told Ayame to put the food on his tab.

Sakura was running away as fast as she could to her home as she knew Naruto had no right in her home so it was safe from him. She was just about home until Naruto suddenly appeared infront of her stopping her right in her tracks.

"Now Sakura I will ask again why did you come to watch me train?" he asked leaking a much more potent killer intent that made many civillians around the area run into their homes.

Luckily for Sakura, her mother had come outside to see what was all the commotion about. "Sakura get away from him" Naruto cursed his luck but it didn't really matter.

"You demon filth, stay away from my Sakura unless your on missions" she hissed.

"Im sorry ma'am. Its just that your daughter ran away from me when I asked her a question" he replied calmly not even afraid of the woman infront of her being the civilian council leader.

"If she didn't want to answer your question just leave her alone!" she exclaimed walking away with Sakura in hand.

" **I don't know why you don't just kill them and end it"**

'Its cause if I did I would have to go outside the walls for murder' Naruto replied a little annoyed at how dumb the Kyuubi was sometimes.

" **Kit just forget about her, go learn your taijutsu and hone it. Theres only a week left and your sensei already left you,"** the blond nodded as his tenant was right. Only 5 days left and he had to finish his taijutsu style that countered Gaara but he had to go somewhere before he could train again. A place he only visited three times the whole month

XXXXXXXXXXXX

 **The Hospital.**

They weren't many nurses or doctors in the hospital at this time. Gaara was sneaking around it unnoticed heading towards Choji's room. Choji was broken, he had heard that he wouldn't be a ninja again but he didn't give up and he started training again but the nurses said he wasn't in any shape but he would keep training through the pain.

Gaara was now nearing the room of the Akimichi who was resting. He was now in the room sand crawling all around Choji about to crush him and kill him for good. Gaara was about to crush Choji until he couldn't move

" **Shadow possesion: Success"** Shikamaru stated in the entrance of the room with Naruto.

"You bastard! What were you doing?" Naruto shouted holding back his urge to pummel Gaara for nearly killing his friend.

"I was merely killing him to prove my existence" Gaara said in a stoic voice with zero life in his eyes.

Naruto lost all his anger. Gaara was a jinchuuriki just like him but he had no one. Naruto could have easily turned into Gaara but he had friends.

"I swear I will beat you but not out of revenge or anything but to set your ways right. You say to fight for yourself and I say fight for your comrades" the blond said making Gaara grin psychoticly.

"Uzumaki! I shall kill you and I promise you I wont kill this one but in exchange I will kill you in 5 days! Be ready and provide me entertainment" Gaara said chuckling evilly while walking away.

"Do you have a plan for him?" shikamaru asked worried as Gaara broke his shadow possesion like nothing.

"Oh I have not just a plan, I have a complete counter to his defence. I read all the books about his magnet style and I have a complete counter." he said confidently and Shikamaru just placed his fate in his blond friend. They soon sat there watching Choji for the whole day scared that Gaara would come back.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

 **5 day timeskip**

 **Chunin Exams Arena**

All the participants of the exams were at the arena. These genin were fighting for the rank of chunin and Naruto felt something was off. There was nearly a hundred sources of malice and they were more of a killers malice.

Naruto knew that some people might want death but a 100 of them was irregular so once he got the chance he would go tell the third about it.

"Alright kids im your proctor, Genma and Hayate had something come up so im going to be the proctor and remember the rules are no killing and no blows that will paralyze your opponent and everything else goes." The proctor said to all his competitors. "Ino Yamanaka and Utakata stay while everyone goes up there" he said while pointing to a private stands.

Naruto instead of going there he went to the kage box that held the Hokage and Kazekage. Naruto came up and whispered what he knew to the Hokage.

The Hokage soon whispered to Naruto "I know, the Kazekage next to me is Orochimaru but I cant do anything so what I want you to do is inform the Academy to get prepared for evacuation and tell every jonin or chunin you can find with your shadow clones okay?" the Hokage said which made the blond wide eyed but nodded and soon went to a private location somewhere in the stadium.

He chose one of the hallways which people took to get to their seats. Naruto made nearly 500 clones and made them all use the transformation jutsu so no one would get confused and he sent his clones everywhere in the village to let the jonin and chunin be ready. Meanwhile at the stadium the battle of Ino and Utakata had started and many said it would be a easy win for the mist nin but many were definitely proven wrong.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Yea so hope you like this chapter. Utakata will have a hard time against Ino why I cant say but you will see in the next chapter. Next chapter will be Ino vs Utakata aswell as Shikamaru vs Neji. Hope you all enjoy and until next time, bye.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Naruto the 4** **th** **Reborn**

 **Chapter 14: Genius no more**

Utakata and Ino at the moment were in their battle stances. Many people expect the jinchuuriki to win and the odds for betting are 500:1.

"Hajime!" Genma shouted being heard throughtout the entire arena.

Utakata backed up to start his game of bubbles. The jinchuuriki's specialty is long drawn out battles as he can set up a lot of bubbles so a long drawn out fight would be much more helpful for him.

Ino knew she couldn't do genjutsu or her mind transfer as told by Kurenai so all she could do was taijutsu and ninjutsu but if Lee at 5 gates opened cant beat him in taijutsu then there was no way she could.

She had all but mastered her earth style so that was all she could do so she did have a way of fighting Utakata in taijutsu. **"Earth style:Stone fist jutsu!"** Ino exclaimed her hand turning into a large fist of stone.

The genjutsu mistress told the Yamanaka that Utakata's bubbles were water style so her earth style would be very effective against it.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Kage Box**

"It seems wise to use earth style, definitely the thought was put into that" the Hokage said to the silent 'Kazekage'

XXXXXXXXXXX

 **Arena**

Ino was now charging full speed towards Utakata who was surprised at how fast she was moving since she was moving at him as fast as Lee was with his weights.

She moved past all the bubbles relatively quickly by smashing her fists into the bubbles or dodging them.

Utakata now dodging the onslaught of attacks from the Yamanaka trying to get away. As he got away he started his handsigns for one of the stronger water style jutsu. **"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!"** a large dragon with blue color dashed towards Ino.

The Yamanaka did her own handsigns and called her jutsu **"Earth Style: Earth Dragon Jutsu!"** she said amazing the audience at her mastery of Earth style at such a young age.

In a beautiful battle both dragons collided water and rocks of the earth dragon going everywhere. Eventually both dragons died out and came Ino again not letting Utakata get any rest.

Ino was getting tired fast at the fact she had to keep her hands stone for such a long time and she only landed 3 clean hits. She pulled back and started her next jutsu. **"Summoning Jutsu"** the blond shouted smacking her hand on the ground in a puff of smoke appeared Ino's summon an Eagle.

"Hey Washichikyū, I need some help on this guy since he is real tough" Ino asked her eagle friend.

" **Sure thing Ino-sama"** the eagle said then soon dashed towards Utakata. **"Earth Style: Earth Beak Barrage"** Washichikyū exclaimed firing its beaks at the jinchuuriki now having to dodge them and Ino's rampage.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **The Audience stands.**

Kakashi just arrived in a shunshin with Sasuke in hand. "Hey Sensei" a pinkette said. "So did you train Sasuke to be stronger than Naruto?" she asked making the masked man wince slightly.

"Sakura I am meant to make my students stronger not to make them stronger to beat 1 person." He said calmly with a slight edge to it that Sakura didn't notice.

"Sasuke-kun" she said in a fangirlish tone. "Naruto has to fight Kiba who should be easy but I bet if you fought him again he would get destroyed"

"Shut up!" He exclaimed making a few of the people near by gaze at him then turn back to the fight.

"Well anyway how is Ino doing?" Kakashi said trying to break the tension.

"Um she is doing fine against that Utakata guy but I think she will lose since she hasn't landed a critical blow and she is running out of chakra fast" Sakura said explaining the match soon after.

"Ino is impressive holding her own against a jinchuuriki" the jonin said happy the next generation was gonna be strong.

"A jin-chu-riki?" Sakura asked interested what that might be as she wanted to make Sasuke a jinchuuriki if he could be as strong as that Utakata guy.

Kakashi just waved her off not answering her questions about jinchuuriki but just watched the fight intently.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Arena**

"I must admit I wasn't expecting this much of a challenge. I applaud you since you actually pushed me quite a bit but long drawn out battles like this are great for me and im pretty sure you know about my status since you havent used your clan technique" Utakata said as he was now at a safe distance from Ino.

"I can tell your exhausted since your panting heavily and I have more than a quarter of my chakra left" this left Ino wide eyed wondering how someone could have so much chakra. "I truly think you are a strong opponent but please just forfeit since we both know you will lose" Ino closed her eyes and raised her hand.

"I-I f-forf-feit" she said reluctantly. Utakata soon appeared infront of her using a water shunshin.

"You were one of the most strongest people I ever faced. Lets do it again sometime!" Utakata said with a smile, a real happy smile as he extended his hand towards the blond. Ino could only smile back and take his hand as they both disappeared with a water shunshin to the contestant stands.

"WINNER: UTAKATA, will contestants Neji Hyuuga and Shikamaru Nara come to the arena" Both contestants appeared rather quickly on the stage glaring at each other.

"What you did to Hinata was wrong and I know all about your hatred for the main branch but its not fair to Hinata as she has done nothing wrong." Shikamaru stated in a serious voice while leaking killer intent.

Many of the civillians in the audience shivered at the killing intent both contestants leaked showing this fight was going to be a strong one. Genma could see there was bad blood and started the match not wanting to prolong it any longer.

As the match started Shika charged in using the same jutsu Ino did to make her fists stone. It was one of the only jutsu both of them learnt since Kurenai thought it might help him. Neji was caught of guard and he had to use his jutsu he wanted to save for earlier.

" **Kaiten(Rotation)"** The prodigy stated spinning in a 360 degrees sending chakra out of all his tenketsu (chakra points) as Shikamaru's fist collided the shards of his fist started bursting. Shikamaru saw the Kaiten was going to win and backed up starting to strategize in his mind of all the possible jutsu Neji might know since he did know Kaiten.

Shikamaru decided it would probably be best if he stayed out of Neji's taijutsu range since he might have the main branch offensive technique. Shikamaru started his jutsu handsigns and roared **"Fire style:Fireball jutsu"** a massive fireball launched at the Hyuuga.

XXXXXXXXXX

 **Stands**

Asuma and Kurenai were sitting together shocked at how determined Shikamaru was at beating Neji. They never saw the Nara passionate about anything since he was known for being lazy.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Kage Box**

"Hokage-dono it seems that one knows when to back off and what to do as for his plans for me I think he would be a very strong chuunin" the 'Kazekage' stated.

"I think you are right Kazekage-dono" Hiruzen said nodding.

XXXXXXXXXXX

 **Arena**

The Fireball was closing in towards Neji who started his rotation breaking the fireball. His mistake was stopping his rotation as once the old fireball dispersed another came right at him. He got a few burn marks but stopped it. Until he couldn't move. He started struggling to move but he couldn't.

"Don't even bother I have you under shadow possesion" the Nara said now back to his lazy tone.

"When!" Neji demanded an explanation

"The fireball created a shadow. I knew you would use your Kaiten to block the first one since you were so proud of showing it off. So I made 2 and they both extended my shadow long enough to reach you, Its really simple when I break it down like that and im pretty surprised you fell for it since you're a so called 'prodigy'" Shikamaru said infuriating the prodigy. "Proctor call the match I got him, it can only go down hill from here." Genma nodded in understanding.

"Winner: Shikamaru Nara. We will take a 10 minute break to rest up then continue on with the second bracket." The crowd applauded Shikamaru and cheered for him at how he defeated the Hyuuga prodigy.

"I cant believe I lost, it was fate for me to win" Neji mumbled to himself.

"Neji, don't believe in fate. The only fate we all have is death everything else you can change and make into what you want" Shikamaru said. "Then again, Naruto changed his fate so if he can I assume you can since you're a prodigy" the Nara said chuckling while walking away.

'Can I really change my fate and be free' Neji wondered as he looked up to the sky and saw the birds.

XXXXXXXX

 **Meanwhile in Konoha**

Naruto's clones were telling all the Shinobi they could find about the invasion and most did not believe him until he showed them the Hokage's signature and started preparing for the war that was coming in minutes. A lot of the civillians such as children and elderly were already moved to the shelters

Shinobi were at the walls prepared for an attack but not showing it off as they wanted the element of surprise of being ready.

Naruto had also sent a clone to Jiraiya who he heard was coming home soon, if he knew Jiraiya right then he would probably be on the way home at a walking pace but they needed him home fast.

The lives that were going to be lost were going to be significantly reduced thanks to the blond. The original was still at the stadium slowing getting reports from his clones. Naruto had told most of the Shinobi out of the stadium but he couldn't do it in the stadium without arising suspicion.

The blond told his sensei's about the invasion and hoped they could spread the news without alerting enemy Shinobi.

"Hey Anbu" Genma whispered towards a Anbu in a cloak. "Theres going to be an invasion so tell all the Shinobi you can but make sure you don't alert the enemy" Genma said soon jumping towards another Anbu

'They found out, I guess we will have to speed up the invasion towards the end of the first round during the break' Kabuto thought smirking under his mask at the blunder the leaf just made.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Yea sorry for the late update, school is making my life so troublesome with homework. Next chapter last 3 battles of the preliminaries then invasion. Thanks for all the support and until next time bye!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Naruto the 4** **th** **Reborn**

 **AN:Hit 20k views and almost at 50 reviews, thank you all so much for the support**

 **Chapter 15:Power of the Hiken**

"Will Naruto Uzumaki and Kiba Inuzuka please proceed to the arena" was heard throughout the arena by the speakers.

Many civilians and shinobi alike definitely expected the demon brat to lose against a clan heir like Kiba. Kiba and Naruto were fairly similar in the academy aside the fact Kiba was a clan heir. Now standing in the middle of the arena with the attention of the audience were the clan heir and the dead-last.

"Your going to go down Naruto" Kiba exclaimed with a smirk.

"We shall see" the blond stated which infuriated Kiba.

Genma started the battle and to Kiba's surprise the blond just stood there without his guard up which made Kiba angry. The Inuzuka charged in fist cocked back to hit the blond but to Kiba's surprise the blond just titled his head.

"Kiba I wanna show everyone my new taijutsu style but it might hurt, you ok with that?" The blond had to dodge a series of punches as he finished his sentence. "I'll take that as a yes" Naruto said leaping away from Kiba who was panting slightly from exhaustion

"Kiba be glad you're the first I'm using this against, it took me a while to get it down but I admit it's definitely a strong ability"

"I bet it's not even a good technique, my Fang over fang would destroy any technique you make" he said in an arrogant tone.

"Alright" Naruto said calmly. The blond lifted his arms to the side **"HIKEN!"** Naruto shouted as both his arms lit up in flames entirely covering both his arms which made everyone go wide eyed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **The Stands**

"Amazing, Kakashi did you teach him that?" Gai asked his eternal rival.

"I don't even know how he is doing that, he has to have such a strong affinity for fire to even try that." Kakashi said gazing at his blond student in amazement.

"Sensei why is that so amazing all he did was light his arm on fire?" Sakura asked oblivious as always

"Sakura, Naruto is right now using a bastardized version of the 4th Raikage's Lightning armor only this time it's with fire, the amount of skill needed to even be able to do that is easily Kage level" every genin present went wide eyed at the statement that the dead-last was able to create a Jutsu of that caliber.

"Well what does it do sensei?" The pinkette asked again.

"Well the Lightning armor makes someone incredibly fast and increases their strength but I have no idea what this version Naruto has made can do."

"Kakashi, teach me that" Sasuke said joining in the conversation

"Well I can't because I don't know how to do it myself and even if I did I wouldn't cause I don't know if you have a high enough fire affinity"

"Make him teach it to me" Sasuke said demanding his sensei.

"Sasuke I can't make him teach you just ask him yourself but I highly doubt he would say yes."

'The council will hear of this' the Uchiha plotted in his mind of how to get that power.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Arena**

Kiba just looked at Naruto's blazing hand in shock,amazement and so much more. The scene stopped as Naruto bolted towards the Inuzuka fist cocked back. The fist hit Kiba sending him flying towards the arena walls.

As Kiba hit the wall it made multiple cracks along the wall as Kiba's body was imprinted where he impacted the wall. He got off the wall and coughed up blood onto his hand shocking the audience at the sheer force of the punch. An imprint of a fist was also present on Kiba's chest that could be seen through his burnt shirt.

'Damn, I didn't think it would rough him up that much, we need him for the invasion.' Naruto thought sadly that he hurt a friend.

Kiba locked onto Naruto whose arms started going back to normal. "Hah if you can't even keep up that Jutsu for more than a minute might aswell not use it." Naruto ignored the Inuzuka's taunts and made his favorite handsign.

" **Multiple shadow clones jutsu!"** In an instant the entire arena was filled with smoke. As the smoke decipated it revealed nearly 500 Naruto's standing amongst 2 Kiba. The original was on his knee as he had to create a lot of clones earlier so he was slightly tired and just wanted to rest up for the invasion. "Charge him!" The original shouted.

400 clones charged the Kiba's while the original just sat in a corner while a 100 clones protected him. The Kiba's put up a good fight but overall they lost.

One Kiba was changed into Akamaru and was now pinned by 10 clones while the original was pinned by 50 clones. "PROCTOR, CALL THE MATCH" the clones shouted in unison.

"Winner: Naruto Uzumaki!" Gemma shouted to all the civilians who were in utter shock at the demon brat who summoned half a thousand clones. Naruto who didn't expect much just started walking towards the contestant stands.

Out of nowhere a sudden clap was heard. That 1 clap turned to 2 to 4 to dozens. All until the entire stadium erupted in applause for the blond who started running around the stadium as he finally got noticed in his eyes. Gemma had to forcefully grab him to the contestant stand to stop his running.

"Will Kankuro Sabaku and Gaara Sabaku come here" Genma shouted from the arena.

"Proctor I forfeit!" Kankuro shouted back which got the audience to start booing at him

"Alright Winner:Gaara Sabaku, will Temari Sabaku and Shino Aburame come here" Genma said hoping no one forfeited this time.

Both contestants arrived on the arena and got to their battle stances. As Genma started the match both fighters backed away from each other both being long range fighters.

Shino started sending his bugs at Temari who swung her fan in return. Surprising the blond, the bugs just went at her again after a knock back. The bugs just kept coming at her so she just stopped swinging her fan and leapt over the bugs towards Shino.

She now was attacking Shino in taijutsu and she hadn't made any progress. She was losing her momentum and Shino was taking over the fight. His bugs came at her from all directions making her more on the defensive when she didn't want to be.

Shino suddenly jumped at Temari kunai in hand. The sounds of metal clashing were heard throughout the arena. Temari was actually losing against Shino in strength. "Your wondering why I'm beating you in strength now right?" The Aburame asked rhetorically. "Well it's because my bugs drain your chakra and slowly but surely my bugs attached themselves to you and drained your chakra"

Shino then pinned Temari against the stadium wall with a kunai to her neck. Naruto in the contestant stands was being restrained by Shikamaru who was using shadow strangle to stop him from going down there and beating up Shino. 'Freaking blonds!' Shika thought as he stopped Naruto.

'Why am I so angry?' The blond wondered. At the moment all the knew was he wanted Shino off Temari.

"Winner: Shino Aburame" Genma said as Shino got off Temari.

"Sorry for getting close." The Aburame said as he walked off.

"Now, everyone we will have a 10 minute break to get ready for the 2nd round so just get ready." Genma shouted

In the stands a certain 'Anbu' was making handseals under his cloak. 'Begin the operation' he thought.

Suddenly all around the stadium shinobi and civilians were dropping unconscious.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Chapter 15 done. I'm going on a trip for 3 days so no uploads. This was a bit rushed so if it's not that good. I'm sorry but I'm not gonna be updating but once my trip finishes I will definitely get you guys a chapter done. For now bye.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Naruto the 4** **th** **Reborn**

 **AN: Im back from my trip, hope you guys enjoy this chapter and yea.**

 **Chapter 16:The Curse**

Sasuke was fluttering his eyes open. Trying to piece what was happening, all he remembered was seeing feathers. Now he was seeing a bunch of Konoha shinobi against sand and soun shinobi. He had no idea on what was going all he could see was the back of his jonin sensei and a pinkette to his left.

"Whats going on?" he said in a demanding tone.

"Sasuke, we are in a war." Sasuke went wide eyed at the statement. "Find at least 2 more of your friends and go after Naruto" Kakashi said pointing his finger out after he slashed his kunai through his opponents chest. He then made the handsigns for the summoning jutsu and summoned a brown dog.

"Kakashi why did you summon me?" the dog asked in a lazy tone.

"We are in a war. I need you to track one of my students who drove a key player in their plans away." He then tossed a piece of orange cloth which the dog sniffed.

"Alright, im guessing these 2 are with me right?" the masked man nodded.

"Go find 2 more people for the job first then headout. Sasuke you're the leader" He said before jumping away towards the battlefield.

"Follow me!" Sasuke said jumping towards where he saw Shikamaru.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **In the woods of Konoha**

Naruto was rapidly running away from a angry Gaara and his siblings that were chasing him. His mind was a jumble of emotions. Betrayed, anger and so much more.

'why, why is she doing this? Are we not friends?' he thought asking his tenant.

" **Kit I can assure you that she doesn't want to do this. I can feel her emotions and the strongest 1 is sadness"** Naruto calmed down somewhat trying to focus on his emotions. Then he got back to the problem at hand. A half sand Gaara charging at him.

In hindsight, maybe his way of getting Gaara to follow him was a bit over the top.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Moments earlier in the stadium.**

Naruto was now looking around why he had fallen into a genjutsu. As he looked around several civillians switched clothes into their sound shinobi clothing. Naruto was then hit with a wave of bloodlust that was coming from a red-head that was coming straight for him.

The blond put the pieces together and figured they were in a battle. **"Kit, that red head is a jinchuuriki. Jinchuuriki can transform into their tailed beasts if their good enough. Keep him away from the village if you don't want everyone to die"** Kurama said which Naruto understood was an order not really advice.

Naruto then turned around to his rear. Turned his face to Gaara and started spanking his own rear. "Come on Gaara, you know you want it!" Naruto said as he started to run. The only physical change Gaara had was a slight flinch but the bloodlust was now a 100 times worse.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Back with Naruto**

Naruto knew he didn't have to run all the way. He just needed back up. He could feel that there was 13 people following them. 10 of those had bad emotions on him so he could atleast hope for 3 people as backup.

It was getting quite difficult to avoid the attacks from Kankuro's puppet Karasu and Gaara's sand but Temari had yet to fire an attack. If he turned around and looked at her face he could see she was crying albeit very little.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Stadium**

Kakashi and Gai were fighting of hordes of enemy shinobi. As they were doing this the third Hokage was in a furious fight with the snake sannin.

It was safe to say all hands were on deck right now. Kakashi was glad that Asuma had gone to support the genin he sent after Naruto. The enemy shinobi did out number the leaf shinobi 3 to 1 so it was fair to say they were doing well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Kage Box**

"Well im sad that the 3rd one didn't reanimate but these 2 should be enough" Orochimaru said as he smirked at his teachers grieve.

"Well I have things to attend to so I must make my leave." He said as he walked through the purple barrier confusing Sarutobi

'What would be so important that he couldn't stay and fight me' the third thought as he fought the 1st and 2nd Hokage's. Sarutobi definitely did not have an easy time as they werent legendary for nothing. They were reanimations so they did have drawbacks so Sarutobi could hold out for a while. As he fought he got a lightbulb on top of his head.

'He cant go after that. Not now!' he was outraged Orochimaru was going to such lengths.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **In the forests with Sasuke**

Sasuke had gotten Shikamaru and Shino to follow him and take on the sand shinobi. He was most outraged that the red head wanted to fight Naruto and not him.

"Guys we have 10 people after us, 9 are close and 1 of them is behind the 8. The 10th is far behind but he is moving at an absurd rate and he is definitely stronger than Kakashi." Pakun said as the wide eyed genin. "Theres no way we can reach Naruto."

"I'll stay for an ambush" Shikamaru said breaking the silence they were in.

"But if you stay you'll die!" Sakura exclaimed.

"I knew what I signed up for and if I have to sacrifice myself then its fine. Just let me do this." The pineapple haired genin said as he stopped. "Bye" he said as he jumped back to ambush the enemy.

"Man who knew Shikamaru had such dignity" Sakura said surprised he would stay back.

"Lets all continue, no point wasting time over the dead" this got Pakkun to grunt at the lack of comradery but just kept quiet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Naruto and Sand Siblings**

Naruto was sure he was far enough from the village that if Gaara transformed he could take him on without damage to it. He knew he could probably take down Kankuro and Temari one against one.

Gaara he wasn't sure as he didn't know completely what he could do if he transformed into his tailed beast. At the moment he had to somehow disable Kankuro and Temari.

He came to an abrupt halt and spinned around and nailed Gaara right in the face sending him flying towards his siblings.

Gaara's face was turning into glass as Naruto had used Hiken(Fire Fist). The sand jinchuuriki was caught by his siblings and he hit them off him like they meant nothing which disgusted the blond. "So Uzumaki, YOUR READY TO FIGHT!" he said with a grin that would cause civillians to faint on its own as he charged Naruto.

Naruto was trying to match him in taijutsu which actually worked to an extent as his Hiken had given him the advantage against the sand. What he didn't expect was a rain of poison darts from his side where a few hit him.

Kankuro was smirking as he got the blond with his best toxin but what surprised him was that the jinchuuriki just went back to pummeling Gaara in a fist fight.

Temari and her brother were wide eyed. Gaara was losing in a straight up brawl and it wasn't against their father. Kankuro kept trying to use Karasu to poison Naruto but none of the poisons had any effect thanks to Naruto's tenant.

Temari used her fan and sent him off Gaara since he was pretty much glass at this point.

Naruto then turned his gaze towards Kankuro and went for the Karasu puppet. He broke the puppet into pieces and soon went after the puppeter himself and Kankuro wasn't to bad in taijutsu but against someone who had fists that were flaming he was no match.

As he was about to face Temari he heard a scream of pain and anguish which he turned his gaze towards and saw Sasuke with his fist through Gaara's chest. If the red head wasn't a jinchuuriki he would have died instantly. Sasuke's mistake was looking away once he dropped Gaara to the ground.

Gaara was now fully sand. His entire body sand with the weird purple markings on him and his sand arm wrapped around Sasuke who broke free because of Shino and Sakura. Shino's bugs when touched by Gaara would die instantly of the foul chakra effectively making him useless.

Naruto didn't have anytime to worry about them as he had to deal with his problem being Temari. "Why!" he shouted mad yet crying at the same time. "I thought we were friends. DID NONE OF THAT MEAN ANYTHING"

"IT DOES. WHY DO YOU THINK IM SO SAD RIGHT NOW!" she shouted back just as loud.

"Do we have to do this?" he asked not wanting to fight his friend.

"If I don't then I would be a traitor to my village. I know your stronger than me but I just cant betray my village" she said tears now on her eyes.

"Do YOU want to do this?" he asked as he emphasised the 'you'

"NO! obviously not" she said as if he were stupid.

"Then neither do I. So friends after this?" he asked hoping

"If you can beat me" she said grinning while still sobbing.

They then dashed towards each other and Naruto's fists flaming as he punched her fan. What she didn't know was that the wind from her fan made his flames stronger and that cost her the fight as he punched her fan after her wind jutsu and it went right through the material.

Naruto knocked her out and he could swear she had the biggest grin he had ever seen on her when she got knocked out.

As if on cue he heard multiple roars of pain. Gaara's sand arm was wrapped around Sakura, Sasuke and Shino.

Naruto infuriated jumped and punched Gaara straight in the belly. Gaara swiftly landed back on his feet "SO Uzumaki, will you let these people die?" Gaara asked maniacaly.

The blond responded with a fist to the red heads face. Gaara's speed was definitely multiplied and Naruto was slowly running out of chakra as he had Hiken up for the entire fight.

He was getting sluggish and Gaara started landing hits on him. He decided to turn of Hiken as that was getting him no where as Gaara was just to fast and it seemed that he reinforced his sand to make it more fire resistant.

'Kurama, can you lend me some chakra please?' he asked his tenant politely. Kurama responded by giving Naruto chakra and him having a orange like chakra shroud him a lot like Hiken on his arms but this was pure chakra.

Naruto then made his favorite handsign for his signature jutsu. **"Multiple Shadow Clone Jutsu!"** he roared in a puff of smoke about 1000 Naruto's appeared all smirking at the sand monstrosity infront of them.

Gaara roared destroying multiple and sending his strecthed arms but there was simply to many. 100 punches on his left arm. 100 punches on his chest. 400 punches on his face.

Gaara's sand was slowly decipating due to the sheer force of Naruto's punches.

" **Naruto, finish this fast. Theres still 1 more enemy coming and you wont be able to deal with him."** The blond mentally nodded as a sign of agreement.

All of the remaining clones grabbed a explosive kunai and threw it at Gaara all exploding destroying multiple trees in the process aswell as a few clones.

As the smoke was gone. Gaara lay on the ground no sand blood around him. Naruto then started to go around and gather his friends and his enemies. He sealed Sakura into a sealing scroll and he did the same for the rest and then he got another scream of pain.

'Jeez how many of these screams are gonna happen' he wondered

He saw that Orochimaru had bitten Sasuke on the neck and wondered why but it was Orochimaru and he had a reason for everything. He was about to go in to help Sasuke but Orochimaru just waved bye and disappeared with a shunshin.

Naruto was confused at this point to no end until he felt an enormous surge of dark emotions. Coming from the defeated Gaara who was now gathering sand around him and slowly transforming into a sand beast. A one tailed beast also known as Shukaku.

" **IM FREEEEEE!"** the sand beast roared in a childlike manner.

"Well shit" was all the blond could mutter out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Alright chapter done. Sorry for the long wait its just I was on a trip but now im back and next chapter will be the wrap up then another filler chapter and then to the next arc.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Naruto the 4** **th** **Reborn**

 **AN:Guys if you have any suggestions or thoughts on the story please review aswell as follow and favorite. This story has very little reviews compared to the follows and favorites. I don't expect everyone to review but atleast most of the people should review. I do ask people review because it will give me input if you all like the story or not since the only thing I have to go on is follows and favorites.**

 **Chapter 17: Leaf and Sand.**

Naruto at this point was scared shitless. He had good reason to be. He was running away from a raging tailed beast that was fire Wind Bullets at him. Safe to say if he lost no one would blame him.

'Kurama I think I might need some help!' he exclaimed in a sarcastic tone.

" **Well do you want to undo the seal?"** the fox asked

The blond sighed muttering 'fuzzy bastard'. He wasn't going to get help from his tailed beast so he had to improvise, no one was in a 300m radius of him and he was pretty sure if any shinobi saw the one tails it would go towards it if he could so he wasn't gonna get some help anytime soon.

" **HAHAHA! This is so much fun!"** Shukaku roared in a childlike manner.

'Alright Kurama what can I do that could hurt this guy and how do I beat him?'

" **Theres no way your gonna beat that annoying Tanuki yourself so you have to wake up that red head and Shukaku will be gone. Your available moves are fire type jutsu, long range jutsu and your shurikens. You could use your summoning contract and try to summon the boss toad Gamabunta. Your best option is using shunshin to get on Shukaku and start climbing to the head."** Naruto nodded at the facts at hand and could see he didn't have much options.

So all he had to do was wake up Gaara that bastard. Easier said than done. "Time to begin my counter attack" he said to no one in particular.

In a swirhl of leaves he disappeared towards the tail of his opponent. He started climbing up the enraged Shukaku and was slowly making his way towards the end of the tail. As he reached the end he cut it of using his wind blade jutsu.

Now he was climbing up the back of the beast. Sand was trying to get on him and trap him but he was using his Hiken to turn the sand to glass. He was barely hanging on a thread and trying to climb that thread to the end.

He was halfway up the sandy back he got trapped by the sand. He was slowly getting constricted by the sand and he was getting crushed.

" **NARUTO USE THE SUMMONING JUTSU WITH MY CHAKRA"** the blond did as his tenant told doing the handseals required.

He felt the power flowing through his body. He felt like he could do anything but he had to do the summoning jutsu. He slammed his hand against the sand that was constricting him **"Summoning jutsu"** he roared.

In a mere second the entire battefield was filled with smoke. As the smoke was cleared the sight was something else.

Naruto was ontop the head of a purple toad that had a shield on his back and was wielding a sasumata. The purple toad was sitting ontop of the enraged Shukaku that was struggling against its grip.

" **Where am I?"** the toad asked. Naruto couldn't answer as the purple toad got flung away by Shukaku but the toad gracefully used his sword and smashed it into the ground to stop him from getting sent sailing through the air.

"Um mister toad can you help me defeat this guy and I'll explain everything later?" he asked

" **Ok I will try and my name is Gamaken"** the toad now known as Gamaken responded.

"Ok the plan is use your sword and hit that guy with it and I'll jump of you and try to hit Gaara" he said gesturing towards Shukaku

" **Ok I shall follow this plan and you will hit this Gaara person."** The blond facepalmed at the simplicity of this toad.

"Ok LETS DO THIS" he roared as Gamaken charged ahead.

Shukaku jumped up into the air and fired multiple air bullets at the toad which dodged by an inch.

" **Do you now any fire jutsu?"** Gamaken asked to which the blond nodded. **"Ok get your strongest fire jutsu ready"** Gamaken said as he charged faster against the tailed beast.

" **Toad Oil Bullet"** Naruto was amazed as a stream of oil was shot at the beast.

He quickly made handseals for his strongest fire jutsu. **"Fire style: Blue Bomb!"** he roared as he shot a blue fireball at the stream of oil which turned into a stream of blue fire.

Shukaku shot multiple air bullets trying to counter the jutsu but all he did was increase the flames. As he got hit by the flames almost his entire front area turned into glass and many sparks of flame sparked of him. Shukaku roared in pain but he protected his jinchuuriki protecting the red head at all costs.

As he turned his gaze to where the toad was he was surprised as said toad was gone. He felt a sting on his back and he saw Gamaken's sasumata through his chest and felt something crawling on his head.

Gamaken was now behind Shukaku with his sasumata through Shukaku to keep him in place and Naruto jumped off the purple toad and was now on the tailed beasts head running as fast as he could while panting.

" **Get OFF MY HEAD!"** Shukaku roared as he flailed his arms around trying to reach his head while using the sand on his head to trap the blond but it was all to no avail as the toad behind him had restrained his arm movements so he could not move his arms to reach his head.

Naruto was now next to Gaara fist cocked back flaming to punch Gaara. It all looked well until sand appeared and took the punch for Gaara and turned into sand. The sand then wrapped around him and all hope was lost.

'Is this how I die, trying to fight a battle I should have ran away from?' he wondered as his memories of life flashed through his eyes.

" **DON'T GIVE UP, YOUR NARUTO UZUMAKI THE ONE WHO WILL BECOME HOKAGE!"** he heard from his tenant wondering why his tenant cared so much. **"I BELIEVE IN YOU NARUTO DON'T GIVE UP! YOU CANT DIE HERE!"**

he felt glad that someone would be sad if he died. He felt a warm feeling in his belly. It seemed like his tenant was force feeding him chakra.

Shukaku was laughing as he was going to kill this brat until he started feeling chakra more ominous than his. Only 8 people in the world he knew of had more ominous chakra then his and if he was right then this blond kid was a jinchuuriki.

The sand that entrapped Naruto exploded in a burst of chakra and he was there with a red cloak that had a tail that made him resemble a fox. His features grew more feral and his teeth and nails were of an animalistic kind.

Naruto in a show of speed bursted towards Gaara and smashed him in the head full force with all his chakra. Gaara eyes opened wide as lids as the force of the punch made all the air in Gaara's lungs leave.

Now the sand beast Shukaku's sand was turning back into normal sand and was now falling to the ground. Gaara and Naruto were free falling through the air and Gamaken had gone back to the summoning realm.

Both of them were in serious condition and were in no shape to battle. Naruto could atleast walk and move while Gaara was completely out of it. Naruto had to thank his fuzzy furball for the emotional speech and the force feeding of chakra later.

The blond and the red hair were now sitting on the sand and lying bloody on the sand respectively. Naruto was just sitting next to his enemy smiling which scared Gaara to the bone.

"Gaara you know, im a lot like you. The only reason im not you is probably because I was lucky enough to have the 3rd Hokage. Tell me your story. I want to know what made you like this" Gaara was shocked that someone wanted to know about him.

He knew he was in no position to do anything so he just told the blond his story. Naruto listened intently to everything Gaara said. The part where his uncle was assigned to kill him by his own father. How his father put the tailed beast in him.

Everything showed that much of their life was similar. The only difference he could see was the assasination attempts and the fact the kage didn't care about him. Gaara also did have a loving sister but that was for another day.

"I told you my story. Just kill me quickly and painfully." Gaara said accepting his fate.

As a jinchuuriki Naruto knew what Gaara felt. He knew the pain of loneliness. Naruto did what he wanted others to do to him when he felt lonely. He embraced Gaara softly as Gaara was still injured.

Gaara was left speechless at what a enemy shinobi was doing for him. Why was he doing this? He could have just killed him. No one would blame the blond if he killed Gaara.

"What do you want from me?" he asked in a broken voice.

"Nothing I just want to let you have someone to be there for you." He replied simply.

Gaara just let go of him and sat next to the blond. They sat in a comfortable silence. This was the start of a wonderful friendship between comrades.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Kage Box**

Hiruzen was now fighting the first and second Hokages and his Anbu were trying to get him out. What could he do to escape? He tried going underground but the cage had a layer underneath the ground. He used his strongest jutsu on the wall but it did nothing.

Outside the cage there was multiple Anbu struggling their hardest to save their Hokage from the fate of many other Kage's. The entire Sand Shinobi force had surrendered so this was the last battle of the entire battle.

Kakashi and most of the other jonin were there they were scrambling ideas to break the cage. They had combined all their jutsu's on one area which scratched the wall. It seemed all hope was lost until one of the sound shinobi fell down exhausted and the cage broke.

All the sound shinobi had to keep up this barrier for the entire war which had been nearly an hour. They all changed into monsters after a while and now the female of the group had passed out and their barrier had fell.

The Leaf Shinobi charged in going straight for the Kage. The Konoha sealing corps started using their seals they had prepared if they got through the barrier and was now sealing the kage. Asuma had gotten his father out of the battle who was now unconcious with one of his legs cleaved off.

Kakashi and a few of the other skilled jonin took care of the sound shinobi and Konoha had won this war but with casualties but in the end they did win.

The 3rd Hokage was the biggest loss of this war as he would never be able to battle again. Sasuke was given the curse mark. Overall things were bad but would be solved.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Alright next arc is Tsunade arc then I will go onto my own original arc. Im still working out a few parts of that original arc but it should be pretty good hopefully. I will update my other story soon and thank you all for reading this story.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Naruto the 4** **th** **Reborn**

 **AN: Well its been a week since I last updated and its cause my computer broke. I will be updating both of my stories usually Tuesday,Wednesday,Thursday and weekends most likely.**

 **Chapter 18: The Ashes**

Naruto was slowly fluttering his eyes open wondering where he was. As he fully opened his eyes he was greeted by his sensei

"Yo your finally awake" the silver haired jonin said.

"Sensei where am I? I remembered being with Gaara." He asked curiously wondering what happened.

"We found you passed out next to the red haired im pretty sure his name is Gaara and we were fully expecting a fight but he didn't even say a word he just put his arms behind his back and surrendered" Naruto wide eyed at this, he knew he made Gaara stop fighting but he didn't expect the guy to just give up.

As they sat there in just a few moments realisation hit him "Where is my clothes, I had scrolls of the.. enemy and Sakura in them and what happened to Sasuke?"

"Don't worry the enemy are being kept away and Sakura is fine. Sasuke on the otherhand is another issue…" he trailed off

"Orochimaru gave him a hickey, does that have anything to do with the issue?"

"Spot on as always, Sasuke has a curse mark which is a special kind of seal Orochimaru made and Sasuke is unconcious from mental anxiety. The seal in a nutshell is bad news and it makes him more evil. Jiraiya-sama already put a seal to counter it but it might fail so be careful"

"Sensei c-could I go see the e-enemy?" he hesitated in asking which the jonin noticed but did push on

"Section C-12 at the prison" he responded and paused "But your not gonna go today if im here so go there tommorow but not today." The blond nodded acceptingly happy he could see Temari soon.

Now he had to get to other matters that he could do at the moment which was Kurama. He slowly meditated in bed to reach his mindscape hoping to get to why his tailed beast had pushed him so hard in that last battle.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Naruto's mindscape**

As the blond walked slowly towards the gate of the seal the only sounds were the breathing of Kurama and Naruto's footsteps. "Kurama we need to talk"

He got no response "Kurama!" He shouted this time still no response gaining a tick mark on his forehead. "KURAMA!" He roared this time the fox opened its eye staring at the blond with his slitted eyes.

" **What is it?"** the fox responded calmly

"What was that 'DON'T GIVE UP! YOUR NARUTO THE NEXT HOKAGE' stuff?" he mimicked the beasts voice.

" **What are you talking about?"** He lied cunningly

"Your serious?" Naruto asked getting annoyed

" **Naruto what are you talking about?"** he really was cunning at tricking his jinchuuriki

"Guess I wont get answers from you, see you next time and even if it wasn't you that said that stuff. Thanks anyways." He grinned as he disappeared.

XXXXXXXXXXX

 **The next day at the prison**

Naruto was slowly closing a metal door behind him and quickly sat down looking at Temari who was smiling at him. How he wondered could she be smiling in this situation but he could only smile back.

"Sooo, sorry for doing this and capturing you." He said sadly.

"Don't, Sand lost and leaf won. Maybe if you didn't capture me Leaf could have lost." She responded smiling at him.

"Well I read the news this morning, seems your dad is dead…" he said slightly hesitant but wanted to tell her so she knew.

"He didn't die" she responded which made him sad as she was in denial.

"Im sorry but its true" he said which got a shake of the head from her.

"Not its just that I read the news earlier today aswell and he isnt dead. He used his Last Sand jutsu. It makes a sand armor that encases him and puts him in a death like state and he can get out whenever he wants so I highly doubt he is dead since I saw the picture and there wasn't much sand around him" she responded making him wide eye

"Don't tell anyone tho" she said winking at him which made him nod vigorously.

"Well he isnt in Sand right now so we cant make any decisions to release you yet, Temari-chan can I ask you a question?" he asked curiously

"Sure Naruto-kun" she said still smiling

"Why are you smiling so hapiily when your in this kind of situation?" he asked which only made her smile bigger

"Cause I know its all gonna be fine cause your gonna do everything to get me out of here, The Naruto-kun I knew would do anything he could to try get me out of here so theres nothing for me to worry about and just spend time here waiting for you to get me out of here." She said which made him start to sob

She wished she could go to the other side and hug the blond but the glass wall blocking them prevented it. She could only watch as the blond cried tears of joy. As he wiped away his tears he just smiled at her and they continued to chat up spending their time in the comfortable company of each other.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Council Room**

The council room was in havok, Hiruzen could do nothing as they didn't have anyone to appoint as the new Hokage except Kakashi who declined so they had nothing. They were wondering who could take the job.

"What about Jiraiya-sama!" a civillian exclaimed throughout everything.

"Yes he would do fine" someone said "Yes lets get him" many other agreements throughout the council agreeing but all this chatter was getting annoying for the old Hokage.

"SILENCE!" his voice echoed throughout the room shutting any conversations. "Jiraiya would never accept he hates doing office work and rarely fills in his mission reports." He paused then smirked "How about another sannin? How about a member of one of the clans that founded the village? How about the slug princess and granddaughter of the first Hokage?" many nodded in realisation at where the Hokage was going.

"Hokage-sama if I may?" Shukaku asked and received a nod "How will we find Tsunade-sama, she hasn't been seen in a long while?" he asked

"That's where I come in" a voice echoed from the back of the Hokage as the figure stepped into the light it revealed a white haired man wearing a headband with the kanji for 'Oil'. "I will find Tsunade or I will personally take up the position" Jiraiya said

Many civillian council members started speaking of how Tsunade could restart the entire Senju clan and stuff like that. "I would like one person to come with me on this mission." Many stopped their chatter wondering who would the gallant Jiraiya want in helping to find Tsunade

"Naruto Uzumaki" the 2 words echoed throughout the silence

Whispers could be heard 'Demon why would Jiraiya-sama want him?' a civillian said 'Why not take Uchiha-sama?' whispers bad mouthing the blond could be heard just out of earshot of the Hokage and Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya that is not acceptable since _it_ is going to be coming to another council meeting in a few days" Koharu one of the village elders stated which made Hiruzen perk up as he was never informed of this meeting.

"Well whatever it is it can wait since its probably a medal of honour the kid wouldn't want" Jiraiya casually responded shocking many civillian council members wondering why the 'demon' would ever get a medal of honour.

"Jiraiya-sama pardon me, did you say Naruto Uzumaki would get a medal of honour. The 'Naruto'" a civillian council member responded expressing Naruto heavily.

"Yes why wouldn't he get one? He defeated the sand jinchuuriki that would have atleast killed hundreds if not thousands" he responded again shocking the council members. Many of the clan heads could only nod in respect at the blonds feat.

"Well anyway, he can not come so we are sorry Jiraiya" Koharu said trying to take of the focus that Naruto fought and beat a jinchuuriki.

"Well im not gonna go unless you give me him" Jiraiya responded smirking as he knew he had all the cards against the council.

"Fine" Koharu said hesitantly.

Jiraiya then left in a shunshin annoying Koharu further at the stupid 'Brat' as she would put it.

"Well now onto the chunin exams lets discuss who will be promoted" Hiruzen started

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Ichiraku's**

Naruto was now slurping up his 37th bowl of pork ramen then quickly stacked it on the pile Ayame quickly took to the sink for washing. She swore one day he would use up all their bowls and he wouldn't be able to eat anymore.

As he started digging into his 38th bowl in a puff of smoke Jiraiya appeared next to him nearly making him fall of his chair. "What the hell do you want!" he exclaimed angrily.

"Kid tommorow you and me mission" the toad sage responded handing the blond a scroll. "Read the details and meet me tommorow at the gate at 8am and on the mission I will be teaching you a new jutsu" then he disappeared just as quickly as he appeared.

"Well I guess im gonna be busy again, well better get ramen for the time im gonna be gone!" he said as he dug in with one arm but used his free arm to read the mission details which made him wide eye seeing it was an A-Rank retrieval.

He then saw he would be retrieving the next Hokage which made him happy as he could help get Temari free sooner. He then ate about 50 more bowls before he left leaving the money and disappearing in a shunshin towards the Shinobi district.

As he appeared in the Shinobi district he was searching for a shop that he could get to refill his supplies since he was running low. His eyes were glancing from the shop names and found a shop called 'Higarashi Shinobi Needs' which he entered.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Higarashi Store**

"Welcome to H- Naruto is that you?" he heard a familiar voice say which he turned his gaze and met a girl with 2 buns in her hair that wore a chinese style shirt and pants that were red and white respectively.

"Hey Tenten right?" he asked hoping he got the name right to not insult the female.

"Yea so what you doing here?"

"I need to get some equipment for my next mission and I need probably a two weeks supply" he responded as he explained the mission details to her

"Aww that's such a cool mission" she whined "wish I could go on a cool mission like that but Lee is still recovering from the effects of the Eight Gates." She said as she started walking away and turned around as she realised she wasn't following then made a 'come here' gesture which he followed.

She lead them to the weapons section of the Higarashi store and he was amazed at the sheer amount of weapons ranging from popular weapons like katana's to unpopular ones like fans that Temari used. He started wondering if a weapon would be helpful in battle then decided he would ask the weapon specialist that was picking up kunai and shuriken and putting them into boxes for him.

"Tenten do you think it's a good idea to buy a weapon like a sword?" he asked to which she turned around and stopped whatever she was doing and nodded vigorously

"Yes now what would you want?" she asked eagerly

"Ummm well im a wind style user and I think a sword would be nice since I don't really know how other weapons work plus I think swords are really cool" he responded

"Well the best weapon for you would be a long type as he looked around the room but since you asked for a sword I'll get you a long-sword" she said as she walked towards one of the walls and took a weapon of the wall and tossed it to Naruto who wasn't prepared and nearly sliced his arm off "Here a chokuto(Japanese straight sword)" she said as she smirked.

"Its pretty pricey but.." he trailed off as he swung it and smirked "it feels amazing to hold and I think its the perfect weapon." She squealed at having helped her friend found a weapon.

"Well lets get to the counter and get you set up" she said as she nearly ran to the counter with a bunch of boxes on hand.

"Alright 2 weeks supply of kunais,shurikens,explosive tags,smoke bombs and other stuff and this chokuto" she said as she sealed everything into a scroll except the chokuto.

Naruto smiled as the chokuto shined under the light of the shop. It was really cool if he could say. The handle had multiple leaves that were pink that looked like they fell from a Sakura Tree and the rest was blue like the sky. The edge was sharp and when he meant sharp it was like it could pierce you just by looking at it.

"Naruto why don't you name it?" she asked hopeful he would

"Sure why not" he said as he took a look over the beautiful sword. He wondered what he would name it until a lightbulb appeared over his head "Kurīkatto(Clean Cut)" he said as he smirked

"Well that's a wonderful name. I wish you luck in mastering that thing and one last thing, THANK YOU FOR SHOPPING HERE!" she shouted the last part.

He went home still holding his sword in hand looking at it happily 'Kurīkatto, you will be my weapon' he said as he smirked while walking home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Chapter done, god I had to rack up so many names for that damn sword and so many ideas on what I would chose for a weapon. I do hope you like the name and next chapter will be Tsunade retrieval arc and Naruto will not learn the rasengan in the arc. For now bye and yea cya.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Naruto the 4** **th** **Reborn**

 **AN:Back with another chapter for you all. I hope you all liked the name for Naruto's sword. Now Naruto will not learn the full rasengan. Remember this**

 **Chapter 19:Slug Queen**

Naruto and Jiraiya were now fully on the road going towards a nearby town for some information gathering. Naruto actually wanted to help Jiraiya in information gathering once they got there but Jiraiya simply stated he would be to much of a 'nuisance' as Jiraiya put it.

"Ero-sennin(Pervy Sage) teach me something new please?" he asked with puppy dog eyes at the white haired adult

"You're a few years to late to try that on me brat." He replied "But I guess since were almost at the town I guess you could learn this." Jiraiya quickly ruffled through his bag and found a baloon filled with water.

"What the hell do I do with this?" Naruto asked annoyed slightly.

"This will help in your shape manipulation and will also be the first step in learning a jutsu I plan to teach you later. The main thing I wanted to teach you is something I cant teach you here so you have to wait until I get a lead on where Tsunade is." He said making the blond nod in understanding.

"Um but you didn't explain what I do with it?"

"Oh yea sorry just try to pop it only using your chakra."

They continued on walking the only sound heard was the grunts of Naruto and him sometimes yelling 'DAMMIT!' making Jiraiya smack him to shut up.

"So sensei what are we gonna do for the other jutsu your gonna teach me?" the blond asked hopeful he would get some details

"Well its something only you can do but keep focusing on that balloon." The sage said before pointing towards the ball in the blondes hand.

The blond continued to focus on the ball getting no result and they were about to be in the town. **"Naruto, use more rotation."** The tenant in the blond said making the blond get shocked slightly.

He then did what was told by his tenant and the balloon actually started shaking and almost broke but he lost his concentration "DAMMIT SO CLOSE!" he roared but quickly got smacked into the ground by Jiraiya muttering something about stupid kids.

Soon they entered the town and Jiraiya went off to do his 'Information Gathering' and left the blond alone to go around to his own activities. The blond just continued to walk around working on his water balloon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Konoha**

Shikamaru was walking around the hospital trying to find his friends room, Choji Akimichi has been weakened for a while now. Shika has been visiting and keeping his friend company to help the Akimichi to get better soon.

Choji was now able to move around with crutches but still couldn't move around fully. Shika was now watching his friend move around in the hospital to see if they could go out and get some lunch. He still remembered his conversation with his blond friend earlier.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Flashback**

Shika was meeting Naruto at Ichiraku's to meet up and he didn't get any more details from the blond. As he entered the shop, he saw the blond sitting down slurping ramen.

"Hey Naruto." The Nara said

"Hey so im going on a mission and if the mission is successful Choji would probably be fixed up fine and dandy" the blond said between his slurps of his ramen and the fact Choji could be better made the Nara completely serious.

"What do you mean?"

"Well im going on a mission to get Tsunade Senju the best healer in the world to come back to the village." Shikamaru nodded in understanding seeing how if Tsunade cant heal Choji then no one could.

"Well I doubt that's all you called me for?" Shikamaru asked

The blond then handed a slip of paper to the nara which he opened quickly and read the contents which made the Nara smirk "Sure I'll take care of her." He said before walking off and hearing a loud shout of 'THANKS' from his blond

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Present**

Choji and Shikamaru were now entering the cell holding Temari. "Yo blondie" he said making Temari glare at him

"Calm down im with your precious 'Naruto-kun'" he said teasingly which made Choji laugh at seeing Shikamaru the most reasonable person actually tease someone.

"What do you want?" Temari asked trying to fight her blush.

"Naruto is on a mission to find the next Hokage so if everything goes to plan then you will be free with your siblings." Temari grinned happy that her blond was fine.

"Thanks for informing me." She said bowing

"Stop bowing to me and imma go speak to your brother." He said making her perk up

"Please don't hate my brother for what he did to you. He has a long past and please just understand he has had a bad life and I know that will change nothi-" she was cut off as Choji started talking

"Its fine, I understand everything. Naruto told me" he said before smirking and heading out of the room.

They then explained everything to the other 2 sand siblings. Kankuro just kept saying thank you over and over to them, Gaara just smiled nearly unvisible but it was there.

"So Shika, when you think he is gonna be back?" the Akimichi asked

"Soon Choji, Soon." He replied calmly

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **With Naruto**

Naruto had popped his water balloon then found Jiraiya and found him with some girls and drinking booze and he then got furious at the sage. The sage apologized albeit reluctantly and got back to the road and he told Naruto the next step and he did get a tip from Kurama which was to use power.

They then arrived in a new town to gather information where the blond got a room to rest. He was now about to sleep to take a nap until he heard knocking on the door.

"Ero-sennin go away!" he shouted angrily

"Room service." A feminine voice said

"Ugh" the blond said tiredly. He got up and opened the door revealing a shark man and a adult Sasuke.

"Um I wouldn't guess you have some lunch?" he asked which got a chuckle from the shark "Can I ask a question?" which got a quick nod from Kisame before Itachi could say anything "Who the hell made that feminine voice?" he asked "I would guess its this guy" he said gesturing to Itachi

Itachi let out a slight chuckle barely noticeable but got heard by Kisame who grunted "Okay so shark face has a feminine side" Kisame at this point swung Samehada at the blond

Naruto at this point was backed up in the room his back to the wall with Kisame infront of him ready to swing Samehada at notice.

"Naruto-kun just come with us and there will be no problem." The blond nodded and started walking up towards the Akatsuki

He then rolled under Kisame and slammed his hand at his balls and started to make a run for it. Kisame was now rolling on the floor grabbing his crotch in pure anger and slight respect for the child. Itachi chased after said blond and was about to grab him before a toad blocked his arm.

"Ugh finally you come you fool" Naruto said crashing on the floor.

"Yea yea just shut up" Jiraiya said above the blond

"Hmm I guess its time to escape." Itachi said before grabbing Kisame and getting away.

"Kid why was that Shark guy so out of it?" he asked

"I slammed my fist at his balls" he said sending a shiver through Jiraiya's spine.

"Alright lets go to where I found Tsunade should be." He said walking away.

As they got to the front door they saw Sasuke on the front unconcious leaning to the side.

"Damn" Jiraiya said before summoning a toad to get the raven back to Konoha

"So sensei where we going?" he asked hopeful they wouldn't have to go to far

"Tanzaku Town, its gonna be atleast a day at minimum" the sage replied to which the blond nodded

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **A Day Later**

 **Tanzaku Town**

Naruto and Jiraiya were now going at full ninja speed to reach Tanzaku town before Tsunade could leave. As they were entering the town they saw the palace in the middle get thrown down by a gigantic snake.

"Snake Bastard" the master and student said in unison before continuing on at super speed compared to what they were moving at before.

As they reached the palace they found Tsunade and her apprentice Shizune there with Tsunade just staring out into nothing.

"Tsunade whats going on?" Jiraiya said revealing himself

"Hmm it seems I meet both of you today." She said

"Now lets go to a bar and discuss _stuff_ " Naruto and Shizune at this point were just following their masters to see their items. Naruto explained what was happening to Shizune which made her eyes open wide.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Chapter done. Now after this chapter a few changes are gonna happen and I will say pretty big ones. Please Read and Review so I know if you like the story. Naruto will eventually learn the Rasengan but not right now. For now bye.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Naruto the 4** **th** **Reborn**

 **AN:Thank you to all my readers. My story stats right now are 40000 views, 50 reviews, 300 follows and 200 favorites. This story has been out for about a month and I cant thank you all enough for the amount of support you guys show. I changed a detail in the last chapter at the end but it was a very minor detail but it still affects things so please check it.**

 **Chapter 20: Slug Queen's pain**

Naruto,Jiraiya,Tsunade and Shizune were right now in a bar with Tsunade and Jiraiya pretty much drunk.

"So, why did you come out here?" The Slug Queen asked as she hiccuped

"Well, the old man is going down and it seems you're the one he wants to have take the hat." The Toad Sage replied.

Tsunade started laughing heavily nearly running out of breath "Hah that's a laugh being the Hokage is a fool's ga-" she couldn't continue as Naruto decided to step in and was now holding Tsunade in a choke hold "What do you think your doing runt?" she asked smirking slightly

"DON'T YOU DARE DISRESPECT JIJI OR ANY OF THE HOKAGE!" he roared with his eyes flickering between red and his original blue ones

"You wanna take this outside?" she asked

"SURE OLD LADY." He said and smirked as he saw her eyebrow twitch slightly

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the two blondes faced each other ready to attack by a flip of coin by Jiraiya. As Jiraiya was about to toss the coin Tsunade raised her hand "Kid im only gonna use one finger on you. If you win I'll come back with you to Konoha and become the Hokage." She said smugly

"Sure thing baa-chan." He replied just as smug. The toad sage just sighed and flipped the coin.

The blondes dashed as they heard the metal clink of the coin hitting the floor. Naruto drew his fist to hit her but couldn't do anything as Tsunade used her finger to flip him over and sent him to the ground.

The genin rolled back panting slightly. The blond then charged back with his fist now on fire and he moved quite faster. Tsunade was about to do the same trick smirking but she lost it quite fast as the genin dived in low and struck her in the chest getting rid of all the air in her.

Tsunade got pushed slightly then went in with her finger and was about to chop him in the back but he then flickered out of existence and she felt quite a few punches on her back and got sent flying slightly before she rolled to break her fall.

"I guess I will admit your decent," she said before raising her hand "One hand I guess, I wanna make this fast." She said sighing trying to portray her annoyance "One question, why you care so much about the Hokage?" she asked innocently curious.

"Cause Hokage is what I wanna be old lady! I will be Hokage so believe it!" he said as he dashed back in

He was going in but sent flying into a wall crushing some of his ribs. Tsunade was about to walk away before she felt a foul chakra behind her. As she turned she saw the once blond boy that was on the wall now on all fours encased in a shroud of red chakra with three tails flowing wildly behind him.

"JIRAIYA!" she roared

"its okay he is under control. Though I didn't tell him to use it until I permitted him." He replied smiling

At this point she was slightly afraid since this blond genin she just met was pushing her pretty far than most jonin had.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Flashback 1 day ago**

Nightfall had just set and a toad sage aswell as a genin were setting up a tent. Well actually the genin was the only one making the tent and the toad sage was writing some notes on a slip of paper.

As Naruto was going to sleep he got shaken up by his sensei who was urging him to get up. Naruto reluctantly got up slowly just to annoy his pervert of a sensei.

As he got out of the tent he saw Jiraiya with a toad that looked like a scroll next to him. "Ok what do you want?" he growled out

"Now now Naruto-kun," Jiraiya said childishly "This is Gerotora, he has the key to the seal." He continued in a complete 180 of tone of voice which the jinchuuriki perk up. "This is what I wanted to help you with, I've heard about your jinchuuriki mode where you have a tail behind you. How does it work?"

"The mode you saw is version 1 state, there is two versions then full transformation. Full transformation is exactly what it sounds like and you just transform into your tailed beast. Version 2 is just having a completely red chakra cloak that is just a mini kyuubi." He took a pause too let it all sink in for Jiraiya.

"I can use two tails and for jinchuuriki where their tailed beast well doesn't like them they will have to overcome the rage of the tailed beast. Recently I found out all I have to do is get physically stronger to use more tails. Kurama said to use only my version 1 until I got all nine tails for it then use version 2 so I still have a long way to go."

'Kurama?' Jiraiya wondered but let it pass

"Kyuubi says I should be able to use atleast 4 tails right now but I just cant get the chakra out of the valve if you get what im saying." Naruto frowned slightly

"Well the key to loosen it might help and if you want the key I could give it to you but only use it when I or the old man is around." Naruto nodded gratefully and kept saying 'thank you' over and over as he kept nodding.

Gerotora then unrolled the scroll on his belly and pointed to a square on the scroll "Place your hand here and channel chakra." The blond did as told and was surprised that Gerotora went into his mouth and he started gagging fiercely

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Present**

Tsunade was watching the scene of the jinchuuriki getting his last and final tail making a total of four. As she was still stunned Naruto capitalised and rushed in throwing multiple punches with strength that could give Tsunade a run for her money.

Jiraiya who was watching the fight sighed as he saw multiple civillians fall unconcious from the sheer force of Naruto's killing intent.

Tsunade and Naruto at this point were in a total slugfest each punching each other full force but unlucky for the sannin was that Kurama's chakra kept healing Naruto from each punch but his punches were slowing down slightly. Though the same could be said for Tsunade.

The slug princess dodged the blonds shot and backed off and started healing her wounds to reduce the damage she sustained as she healed she drew blood from one of her wounds and immediately froze. Naruto who didn't know anything rushed in but got stopped by the toad sage himself.

"What the hell pervy sage!" he roared wondering why he stopped him from winning

"She… has a fear of blood." He replied sadly

Naruto looked back and forth between his sensei and the 'medic' and just sighed. "Yeah that wouldn't be fun if I beat her because she had a stupid weakness." He then walked away "Im going back to the hotel."

"Lady Tsunade." Shizune muttered to her self while Tonton oinked.

"I'll take care of her, you can go rest Shizune."

She walked away and went to were she and Tsunade were staying which was suprisingly the same one Naruto went to.

'Tsunade, when will you heal those wounds.' Jiraiya wondered to himself

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Naruto's mindscape**

The blond was talking to his tenant seeing this was the only friend he could talk to so he didn't kill himself of boredom.

" **Who would've thought she of all people would be afraid of blood."**

"What does that mean?" Naruto asked curiously

' **Should I say? Eh who cares im a tailed beast'** Kurama asked himself **"She is a friend of your mothers."**

"PLEASE TELL ME WHO SHE IS!" he pleaded

" **Ask her yourself, that's the only clue im telling you."** The blond grunted **"Go train you whiny brat"** Naruto nodded signifying he agreed

"Kurama can we learn the Flash Fox?"

" **Sure if you get rid of the seal."**

"Ah shut up I already told you my reasons for not releasing you yet." He snarled out annoyingly

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Done with this chapter. Sorry if I make it seem Tsunade is weak but she really hasn't battled anyone in a long while maybe besides genin or chunin but nothing serious so she would probably be a lil rusty. Naruto did use ninetails chakra so I hope you all don't mind plus she lost to FKING KABUTO! KABUTO! Seriously she lost to Kabuto in this arc, yeah the fight didn't really finish but still, she was getting stomped in that fight from what we saw. This is all for this arc and yes Naruto now has the key and that might be a little reckless of Jiraiya but Naruto seems responsible enough right now. Don't worry it does have a reason. That is all for now hopefully I get another chapter for my other story tommorow but yeah.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Naruto the 4** **th** **Reborn**

 **Chapter 21: Naruto's Roar**

Naruto fluttered his eyes open feeling the warm breeze of the wind flow over his body. He slowly got up and started stretching.

The blond then ran to grab breakfast also known as ramen. As he searched the town for a shop he found Shizune walking about with bags in her hand.

"Hey Shizune-san!" he shouted waving as he ran to her.

"Hi Naruto-kun." She greeted him

"What are you doing?" he asked curiously

"Uh im getting some medicinal herbs and poisonous herbs for my jutsu." She replied honestly

"Oh well wanna go for a bite?"

"Sure." She replied happy to spend time with someone else than Tsunade.

They then got to a ramen shop and were greeted by an old man that had his around six to nine year old daughter helping him.

'Who do they remind me of?' Naruto asked himself rhetorically.

"Well what would you like?" the elderly man asked

"Miso Ramen and keep em comin." Naruto replied confident in his order

"Uh just give me whatever you recommend." Shizune replied with visibly less confidence than the blond.

"So… Whats up with baa-chan?" he asked inbetween his slurps

"She has… been through a lot, its just tough for her to see blood. Its one of the reasons she isnt really a ninja anymore." She replied honestly to see his response

"Hmmmmm." She listened in to see his response to see if he really understood "That's fine, I don't care if she has a phobia or anything to blood, I WILL BRING HER TO BECOME HOKAGE!" he declared as he slammed his fists on the bar shocking the little girl giving him ramen

Shizune could only smile at said blond feeling a warmth around him "Thank you for understand Naruto-kun." She said as she went back to eating her diet ramen

They continued to eat in silence, Naruto eating as fast as he always did while Shizune just giggled at his antics and ate in silence. Shizune decided to take a step forward in becoming friends with the blond and spoke up "Uh Naruto-kun…" she trailed off

"Yeah?" he responded making her continue

"Uh would you call me nee-chan?" she replied and got worried after the silence

"Sure thing nee-chan." He replied smirking at her

As they finished eating Naruto paid saying it was only right for a man to pay for the first time. 'Man Iruka-sensei's lessons rubbed off on me a little' he thought remembering his sensei and also Anko

As they got to the hotel they were staying at they found Jiraiya standing outside patiently waiting for them.

"Are we in trouble or something? I swear I did nothing." He asked seeing the saddened face on his sensei

"Naruto, she wants to see you." He replied grimly

"Okay…." He dragged on as they walked in

They all went in the room Tsunade was in and saw her sitting on the floor waiting for them.

She gestured for them to sit and she sat directly opposite of Naruto.

"So am I in trouble or something for using the Kyuubi's chakra?" he asked as that seemed like the only thing that could get him into trouble

"Kid I offer you a wager." Tsunade replied ignoring his statement

"Well whats the wager baa-chan?" he smirked when he saw she got a tick mark on her forehead

"The wager is, if you can beat me when I have these chakra restrictors and strength dampening seals Jiraiya made on me. I will come to Konoha and become the Hokage." She smirked seeing him wager the options. They all sat there in silence for what seemed like eternity waiting for his response

"No." he stated echoing through the room.

"WHAT?" they all shouted

"If I beat you I want one more thing." He said, they all nodded gesturing for him to continue "I want you to let three sand genin in the leaf prison free." He said as if it was a last desperation

"Sure thing kid, if that's all you want im fine with it. Heck I'll even throw in this." She said as she gestured to her necklace

Shizune and Jiraiya wide eyed at this. Jiraiya knew it was gonna be bad but offering the necklace was bad for even Tsunade. "Lady Tsunade you ca-" she got cut of by a resounding 'No' from the slug princess.

"So kid the deal is, we will have a battle in a week and I will wear this chakra and strength dampening seals that reduce my chakra and strength by 65% by the way and if you win you get three sand genin out of jail, me in Konoha as Hokage and my necklace, If I win you and Konoha will piss off and stop disturbing me." She ended and raised her hand for him to shake it.

After a moment of time he ended shaking it to signify the deal made.

"Well that's all, you can all go ahead and do your own things." She said as she walked towards the balcony.

"So pervy sage, how strong was she yesterday?" the blond asked checking he had a chance at the moment.

"20% at most and most likely 15%." The sage replied brutally honest.

"So do you think I can do it?"

"Well if we go by maths it's a 100% minus 65% which is 35%. At now your 15% of that and you need 20% more to be equal so you would need 21% to beat her." He replied writing all the calculations on a paper for the blond to get it

"So I need to double my strength and some?" he asked hoping he got the calculations right

"Yep but that's just the strength and not even counting the amount of experience she has had in her life being through a war."

"Kyuubi says I need to get atleast 6 tails to get there strength wise but tactically he could help me." He replied hoping that would improve his odds

"Kid im gonna be honest. Your odds of winning are around 20% at best."

"Well we just have to increase that by every percent we can cant we?" he responded confidently which Jiraiya just chuckled at

"Yes.. Yes we do Naruto."

"Now im guessing to get six tails of chakra is gonna take a while right?"

"Well actually I've got another idea besides that and there is also a jutsu I need to learn…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **With Tsunade**

Shizune was now with Tsunade wondering what she was doing with this wager

"Lady Tsunade why did you accept the deal?" she asked curiously

Tsunade muttered something that Shizune couldn't get "what was that m'lady?" She muttered again "M'lady please speak up." She stated

"I DON'T KNOW!" Tsunade shouted. Shizune didn't understand what her master meant, how could she make a decision she wasn't even sure of

"M'lady what do you mean?" she asked again curious as always

"I don't know why I did it Shizune, maybe its just he… reminds me of Nawaka and Dan." She replied honestly as tears fell from her eyes dripping onto the floor of the balcony.

"M'lady." The medic muttered worried

"Shizune… please give me some time to myself. Please." She muttered out.

Shizune obliged and went to see were Jiraiya and Naruto were but they werent there. 'Training I guess.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **5 day timeskip**

Naruto fluttered his eyes open too see his nee-chan on the ground of his hotel room unconcious. He then got up and shook her while trying to remember what happened. He remembered last night Shizune brought him back here to heal him but he didn't remember anything as he slept after he got back.

Shizune now opened her eyes open and grabbed onto his jacket fiercely "Where is she!" she shouted worry clear in his voice.

"Chill nee-chan." He replied calming her down.

"Whats the time?" she asked hastily

"9am I think." He replied not understanding anything

"Okay Naruto we need to go, I will explain everything as we go so lets just go." He nodded understanding

Before they could leave they heard a knock on the glass window and opened it to find a weakened Jiraiya and he explained how the slug princess drugged her and explained the things with Orochimaru.

"Damn Orochi-kun!" Naruto roared

"Orochi-kun?" Jiraiya asked

"I'll explain another time. Lets go." The blond then leapt to where they had to go and Jiraiya and Shizune soon followed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Somewhere in Tanzaku Town**

Jiraiya, Naruto and Shizune arrived to a destroyed part of the town and realised Tsunade broke the deal that they had. "Ok lets follow the rubble it will lead us to her." Jiraiya replied with his expert knowledge in use.

"Jeez I wish I didn't have to fight her" Naruto whined

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Deadlands of Tanzaku**

The toad sage and his apprentice aswell as their medic arrived to the scene with Tsunade on the ground blood arround her and Kabuto going in for the final blow.

Naruto went in with his sword Kurīnkatto(Clean cut) and forced Kabuto to back off

"I see you're a traitor eh Kabuto?" Naruto responded "Oh and hi Orochi-kun." Naruto childishly waved to Orochimaru

"My my little old genin Naruto is here to play with the bigwigs eh?" Kabuto replied taunting the blond

"Naruto deal with that guy and Shizune protect Tsunade, Orochi-kun is mine." Jiraiya said as he picked up the blonds nickname for Orochimaru and smirked when Orochimaru twitched slightly.

"So Kabuto? How you wanna do this?" Naruto asked honestly. Kabuto dashed in with his Chakra scalpels and tried to dice the blond Naruto tried to use his sword but he really wasn't proficient enough to use it against a low jonin opponent so he just put it away.

Naruto tried to go in for taijutsu but the offensiveness of chakra scalpels was just to strong so he had to go for long range ninjutsu.

" **Wind style: Wind Bullet Barrage!"** the blond said as he fired multiple bullets at Kabuto. Kabuto expertly dodged but got grazed by a few and got slightly slower.

"Well how about this?" Naruto said as he sucked in air through his mouth making his belly enlarge **"Wind Style: Drilling Air Bullet!"** the blond roared as he slammed his hand onto his chest just as he saw Shukaku do in their battle and sent a significantly larger air bullet at the medic who tried to dodge but it was too late he ended up having his entire left arm ripped off effectively rendering his taijutsu useless.

Kabuto screamed in anguish as his arm was sent flying off with blood spraying everywhere.

Naruto then went in for taijutsu and didn't give Kabuto time to let up and pressured him even more and ended up breaking his right leg using his Hiken(Fire Fist).

"I'll come back later." Naruto said as he winked and shunshined to where Jiraiya and Orochimaru were fighting and he saw the snake had summoned two snakes.

"Sensei!" Naruto shrouded with a one tailed cloak of chakra shouted as he freefalled from his shunshin position in the air. He started making handsigns to do his jutsu **"Boar-Dog-Bird-Monkey-Ram SUMMONING JUTSU!"** The blond roared as used up his cloak and summoned a large puff of smoke.

As the smoke cleared a resounding smash happened revealing Gamabunta smashed onto the two snakes.

Jiraiya quickly jumped on the toad "Good job Naruto." He complimented his apprentice

" **Jiraiya why have you summoned me?"** the toad boss asked but then looked at the snake he smashed **"Oh, Snake-teme."**

"One I didn't summon you, my new apprentice did and yeah you did get the guess right so lets go Bunta!" Jiraiya shouted

Orochimaru quickly did his handsigns and summoned his own boss summon,Manda.

" **What do you want Orochimaru!"** Manda roared but then saw his 'meal' **"I want 500 sacrifices after this!"** The snake then went in trying to grab the toad but it couldn't work as Bunta dodged by leaping to the side.

As the fight between the summons happened Kabuto came in and knocked Naruto who was trying to use an air bullet on Orochimaru.

"What the hell!" he roared wondering how Kabuto was walking

"Medical ninjutsu Naruto-kun." Kabuto childishly said.

Suprisingly, Naruto and Kabuto ended next to Shizune and Tsunade "Naruto I can help you." Shizune said as she hopped next to the blond.

"Alright lets go." Naruto dashed in and started taijutsu but backed out as Shizune launched a mist of poison but what they did not expect was Kabuto to go for Tsunade and he went for said blond and tried to kill her with his chakra scalpels.

Everything seemed to pause until in a puff of smoke Naruto appeared in return of Tsunade using a substitution to replace him with her and he got hit in the right side of his chest.

"AHHHH" he screamed in pain and fell to the ground

" … NOOOOOO!" Tsunade roared as she got up and ran towards the blond slipping and sliding to get to him and she rushed to him and started healing him and saw he was okay if he got healing.

However, she coudnt confirm that since Kabuto wouldn't let here she ended up activating her strength of a hundred seal and started smashing Kabuto using her chakra and ended sending him flying into a boulder and went to heal the blond.

"Please don't die Naruto-kun, please…" she pleaded hoping it wasn't too late.

"I wont die baa-chan, not until I become Hokage." He replied making her tears fall on him as he fell unconcious

"Thank you kami-sama." She muttered to herself. "Now for you she said as she ran to finish off Kabuto with her seal still activated.

She went in for taijutsu and smashed him into the boulder. Kabuto could do nothing as his right arm was gone and the fact his leg was still weak even though he did his best.

"YOUR DONE!" Tsunade roared as she slammed her fist in Kabuto's head smashing his skull and internally damaging his brain with the sheer force of her punch.

"Now to help Jiraiya." She started summoning her own summon and summoned Katsuyu and told her summon to split up and bring Naruto to Shizune.

"Lets go fight a snake Katsuyu." She said as her summon nodded.

Jiraiya and Bunta combined with the force of Tsunade and Katsuyu was just too much for Orochimaru and Manda. Orochimaru decided to cut his loses and just give up on healing Kimimaro.

As Gamabunta's sword got pierced through Manda's head and hit the ground the blond then ran to fight Orochimaru in taijutsu but he ended up running from her and used Earth Style: Earth Wall to stall and he ended up running.

'That fight was less than eventful. I lost Kabuto because of you Minato!' Orochimaru roared in his mind

"Dammit he got away!" Tsunade shouted as Jiraiya got next to her and Shizune came with Naruto slung over her.

"Its fine, we did end up getting one of his more stronger pawns so we did win." Jiraiya said trying to cheer his female teammate up "Plus you arent afraid of blood anymore?"

Tsunade didn't respond and just looked at Naruto and smiled.

"Oh and don't think im coming to Konoha yet." She said which made Jiraiya fall flat on the ground

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **What did Orochimaru dislike about Minato? Well I will explain it in the shippuden part of this story but I just wanna tease it right now. Thank you all for reading and for now bye.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Naruto the 4** **th** **Reborn**

 **AN: I havent been uploading for a long time because I have things to do but I am gonna try and upload more but no promises.**

 **Chapter 22: Slug Queen and her Fox**

 **Two day timeskip**

Naruto got up and ran out of his bedroom as he realised it was way beyond the time he wanted to wake up. Today was the day that decided Temari's fate, it was the day of the battle between the blonds.

As he ran out he quickly grabbed a ration bar from his backpack and then headed to the place they were meeting which was where they fought Orochimaru. As he ran he smiled, he was more than ready to beat that old prune in his mind.

He had done intense training with the old pervert to the point of his ribs getting broken then healed by his tenant to get broken again and they did that over and over and over.

As he got the the arena which had earth walls surrounding them, courtesy of one Toad Sage. He got to the field and saw Tsunade smirking at him with Shizune and her pet to the sides with Jiraiya in the middle

"Brat your late!" Jiraiya shouted in anger "Get to your side." He gestured to the side which he was going to be on.

"Okay okay sorry, jeez I never get that mad when you doing your 'research'."

"Okay both fighters ready?" he asked to which they both nodded "Hajime!" he said as he leapt away to the sided with Shizune.

Naruto dashed forward but to his surprise Tsunade didn't and just started throwing shuriken 'Guess she doesn't want a brawl, well I can do long range too baa-chan," he thought as he activated his Hiken

" **Flaming Fist Barrage"** he said as he punched his fists forward and came flaming fireballs in the shape of fists speeding towards the medic who was surprised and dodged but Naruto didn't stop.

Him being a jinchuuriki allowed him to keep firing without any harm and he sent dozens upon dozens of the fireballs at Tsunade who kept dodging swiftly but she knew better and if she just kept dodging she would lose eventually.

She dashed in after the genin who dashed in aswell suprising her which made him get the first hit in chest which she quickly retaliated with a punch of her own but got blocked by the blond.

As the fight continued in taijutsu, the jinchuuriki had to slowly apply his chakra cloak which quickly grew to two tails to heal the damage his arms were taking from her super powered punches.

Slowly but surely Tsunade overpowered Naruto forcing him to go into four tails of chakra. Naruto's punches hurt her but he kept losing ground.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **With Jiraiya and Shizune**

"Jiraiya-sama don't you think we should stop them?" Shizune worriedly asked

"Nah they were the ones who agreed to this bet and plus the kid still has a few tricks."

"What do you mean?"

"Well for one he hasn't even used all of the Kyuubi's chakra. Two, just wait and see." The sage smirked mischiviously scaring the medic next to him

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **In the arena**

Naruto was now a good distance away from Tsunade and he was charging fire chakra all around him which made his chakra cloak turn from red to orange but it kept flickering between the two colours until it stopped and the blond panted heavily.

'Dammit, Kurama pump me less of your chakra.' The blonds tails then decreased to three rather than four.

"Whats up brat? Running out of steam?" Tsunade taunted the blond which made him chuckle

"Not even close baa-chan." He then dashed forward and smashed her in the chest which she blocked but what surprised their audience was that the sannin started screaming in pain

"See?" the blond said as he jumped back.

'That punch, Dammit he broke my right arm!' she started to heal her arm which made the blond smirk infront of her as he disappeared and she then got sent flying to the side to which she rolled to land on her feet.

"Are you running out of steam?" he taunted her which made her growl in anger which then turned into a smirk

"I havent had a battle like this in a long time kid." Markings then appeared all around her signifying she used her healing seal.

"Aw your using that stupid seal!" he whined in mock anger then quickly disappeared and kicked in her side but got blocked by her to which he quickly punched but got pushed to the side

Naruto then grabbed her with his free arm and suprising Tsunade, it stuck there and he then flipped her and smashed his fist in her face but she quickly flipped him over and started smashing into him and she ended up breaking his guard and he started getting pounded but he shunshinned away.

"Your insane baa-chan." He said between pants which he started a run towards her and cocked his fist back but then got hugged by Tsunade.

"I forfeit!" she shouted

"WHAT THE HELL!" Jiraiya shouted as he saw Naruto being hugged to her chest

"Cant…. Breathe." The blond said in the bone crushing hug which Tsunade quickly let go

As she let him go he quickly fell flat on the ground "Good fight." He said as he raised his hand towards Jiraiya in a thumbs up.

Tsunade then leaned down and unstrapped her necklace and wore it on her blond brat and kissed him on the forehead making him blush.

"Jiraiya get these seals off me then im gonna heal the brat and lets go back to… Konoha."

Jiraiya did as told and got the seals off making Tsunade feel refreshed as she got a lot of her energy back.

"You know you could have actually beat him?" he asked sarcastically

"He just… reminds me so much of them that I want to believe again." She said as she continued healing the blond who was now unconcious smirking.

"He is a lot like Minato isnt he?"

"Ah Minato nah I don't think so, Kushina oh yea boy he is like her. Atleast now he isnt a girl and he isnt a tomboy." She said as she chuckled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **5 day timeskip**

"YES WERE FINALLY HERE!" a voice roared that Izumo and Kotetsu could hear all the way from the gates of Konoha and in a minute or two came two sannin and their two apprentices.

They were about to stop the group but they were to fast and they were heading for the Hokage tower that they just gave up.

Naruto ran towards the Hokage tower and both him and his master smashed the door to the Hokage's office open suprising the old man inside.

"Hey Jiji!" Naruto shouted in excitement "Hurry up baa-chan!" he shouted as he popped his head out of the door

"Coming im coming."

"So I take it the mission is a success?" Hiruzen asked while smirking.

"Yeah now hurry up and give her the hat or the kids gonna annoy you to no end." Jiraiya said with actual worry in his voice

"Why?" he said but quickly got tackled to the ground by said child

"Jiji please hurry up make baa-chan Hokage, give her the hat." He blurted out all the words that it almost sounded like nonsense

"uh okay." He said as he tossed the hat towards the blond sannin

She then took out a piece of paper and grabbed a brush on the desk and wrote a message which she handed to Shizune.

"Um what was that all about?" he said after Naruto ran after Shizune

"You know the sand genin? Well the kid has a crush on the girl even if he doesn't want to admit it so yeah, that note was a release form with the stamp of the Hokage so yeah." Jiraiya explained

"If that's all Naruto-kun wanted I could have done that."

"Kids dumb." Tsunade chimed into the conversation

"Good to have you back Tsunade."

"Not gonna say its good to be back but maybe after a while I can say that." she said smiling as she looked over the village

"Jiraiya, your not gonna like this." Hiruzen said as he handed a file to Jiraiya.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Konoha Prison**

Temari was idly sitting in her cell until the cell door opened and a guard came in and spoke words to her that she felt she would never have heard 'your free.' She quickly ran out and searched for her brothers but the guard then gave her instructions.

"You have to stay in Konoha for atleast a week before you can leave and the same for your brothers, since you're the oldest im explaining it to you. Once you leave you will have an escort but for right now you can stay in a hotel or anywhere you want." He said then let her go

She quickly ran searching for her brothers and as she arrived the lobby she saw her three favourite males. Naruto, Kankuro and her youngest brother Gaara. She smiled on seeing Naruto hug Gaara which made the red head stiffen but he accepted it gladly

"Wheres Temari-chan?" he asked Gaara

"Right here." She said as she tapped his back

He surprised her by quickly hugging her making her blush out of the open sense of affection. After a long time trying to pry him off it took all three sand siblings prying him off to get him off Temari.

"Thank you Naruto for getting us out." She said as she pecked him on the cheeks "Guys we have to find a place to stay, lets get a hotel." She suggested

"Uh you guys can come to my place but it's a little small but its cheap and I doubt you guys have any money and Temari-chan your belongings are over there." He pointed towards another room which she quickly ran too and came back from

"I am fine with staying in your house Naruto-san." Gaara said stoic as ever

"Me too." Temari chimed in

"I guess I have too." Kankuro responded

"I guess that's settles it!" Naruto exclaimed before pulling them all into a group hug which made Shizune giggle

"Im gonna go back to the Hokage's office to help Tsunade-sama." She bowed to them and quickly ran off

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Naruto versus Tsunade was really tough to write. I wanted to make it seem a fair fight but I didn't want Naruto to outright stomp her. Naruto will learn rasengan eventually but not right now, probably during the timeskip. For now bye**


	23. Chapter 23

**Naruto the 4** **th** **Reborn**

 **Chapter 23: Friendship**

 **5 Day Timeskip**

It was a peaceful day for all the civilians in Konoha. Kids were running around with their friends, merchants were selling their products. It was a fine day until there was a resounding shout from the office of the latest Hokage, Tsunade Senju shouting and disturbing this peace.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Moments ago in the Hokage's office**

"Well what is it geezer?" Tsunade asked as she poured her sensei a cup of sake then proceeded to take hers instantly

"Um well please ask the Anbu to get out, im about to tell you something highly secret." She then made a few handsigns and the Anbu then left the room "Well here." Hiruzen then tossed a file onto the table which had the stamp of the daimyo aswell as the hokage below the stamp of the SS Rank secret.

"What is this?" Tsunade asked her voice evidently more serious

"It is what it looks like." He replied which made her quickly go through the file and what she read made her eyes bulge out of her sockets as she turned her gaze to Hiruzen giving him a look that said he was a madman

" **ARE YOU CRAZY!"** she roared resounding throughout the entire village as she forgot to put silencing seals. Shizune came rushing in wondering what happened to which Tsunade just sheepishly grinned then told her to get out and then proceeded to place silencing seals.

"What is wrong with you?" She asked voice full of anger to her sensei who could only hung his head in shame

"It w-was the only way."

"So all of you old people condemned a young teenager to a life of hell just so you could save those people!" she roared angered at her sensei for the so called event the 'Uchiha Massacre' "That boy deserves so much more than this, do you even have his contact anymore?" Sarutobi nodded "Well, where is it!"

"We cant contact him, he contacts us. He is in an undercover SS rank mission right now and we cant disrupt it." Tsunade could only clench her fists tightly making blood leak out of them

"How long?" she asked after a moment of silence

"What do you mean Tsunade?" Hiruzen asked politely trying to keep her as calm as possible right now

"How long is it till he comes back?"

"Well…" he dragged on but quickly continued due to the harsh glare Tsunade was giving him "He doesn't really have a return date. He is supposed to return whenever he feels his mission is done." This only made Tsunade slam her cup on the wall smashing it to pieces

"What if he actually turned into villain!" she roared

"Itachi is the most trustworthy ninja I have ever seen, he wouldn't just turn evil after all of this." Tsunade just sighed

"Get out of my office and get Shizune." She replied grabbing papers from everywhere around her office

"What are you doing?" he asked wondering what she doing with all her running around

"Im giving an Uchiha a good life." She replied effectively ending the conversation forcing Hiruzen to get Shizune

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Naruto's home**

The sound of the door bell ringing made Gaara use his sand to open the door bringing the sight of his elder sister and his 'brother' as he know was known to the sand siblings being Naruto carrying bags on bags of groceries and other utensils

"Welcome back lovebirds." Kankuro greeted making the blonds blush a shade of pink

"Funny, now help us with this." Naruto demanded in an annoyed tone

The sand siblings were turning Naruto's apartment upside down. He used to have a reliable routine but Temari decided that eating ramen for breakfast was bad for health so she started buying vegetables. I mean come on vegetables, Naruto really did enjoy their company. It finally felt like a home with all the people in it.

"So I heard your father came back to the village." Naruto stated starting a conversation

"Yea and he is probably half dead." Kankuro replied as he started munching on the potato chips they bought

"Hey those are for Choji." The blond then quickly snatched the bag from the puppet user making them both get into a staring contest which Temari quickly bonked their heads for.

"When are they coming Naruto?" Gaara asked stoically from his position on the floor

"Soon, you guys will love them. I hope Sasuke and Neji can make it. They didn't reply to me." Naruto said with a frown

"Well it will be a great party either way and thank you for this farewell party." She said as she started washing the fruits and vegetables

"Um I will miss you guys so why not uh just have one last occasion." He replied sheepishly scratching his head

"We are leaving in two days and tomorrow all the genins from the leaf and all the other villages are getting their results for the exams." She replied lifting his spirits

"We need to cook." Gaara stated using his sand to use the multiple knives Temari had bought to chop the vegetables Temari finished washing

"Yes lets and Kankuro will clean up the place." Temari then continued cooking

"What about him?" Kankuro gestured to Naruto

"He is doing his first ever real cooking session."

A while later Hinata showed up with Neji and fortunately Hinata was available to help cook so she did while Neji just sat waiting for the meal. Sakura then showed up and offered to help clean up the place, soon everyone showed up.

Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, Lee, Tenten, Kiba, Shino and surprisingly Naruto invited Utakata.

As everyone sat around the table, Naruto sat between Gaara and Temari while Choji sat next to Gaara. Temari being the big sister she was tried to nudge Naruto to swap with Gaara but he just pretended to not notice or he really was just stupid. Choji was actually pretty much the same before the incident since thanks to his Akimichi genes he was able to make a recovery but he definitely was weaker

Gaara then turned to Choji and they both gazed at each other "Im so-" Gaara was cut off when Choji cut him off

"I forgive you." Choji said with a smile as he ate the barbeque. Gaara couldn't describe how he felt, happiness no, anger no. It was more like relief that another person accepted him.

All the genins ate as they chat. Neji and Utakata were silent until a certain blond forced them to chime in the convesations which they actually enjoyed. The girls actually discussed with Temari about how Naruto's home was and if she wanted to live with one of them which she politely refused

"So what do you guys think about the promotions tomorrow?" Kiba asked

"Shikamaru would probably be the only one who has a near 100% chance of being chunin when he rather stay genin." Choji said before he chuckled slightly

"Yea but seriously who could be chunin?" Sakura now chimed in

"Well Shikamaru probably is chuunin and probably Temari-san but I cant say anything for anyone else." Neji explained

"Lets just enjoy and think about that tomorrow." Naruto said as he slurped his specially made ramen

"He is right." Shikamaru said as he got up from his 'nap'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **A day later in the Hokage's office**

All the genin of the final exams were now standing infront of the fifth Hokage aswell as the third Hokage

"I am proud to say that you did very well in the chunin exams all of you. Now since I didn't watch the exams I cant say anything so here is the third to judge you all." Tsunade then waited for Hiruzen to give all of them the hard news.

She could remember when she was one of the only few who passed their rookie exams.

"Kankuro Sabaku." Kankuro perked up at his name being called "With communication with your father we have deemed you the rank of special chunin." Hiruzen smiled as he handed the puppet user a few documents "Just hand those to your kage and you will be a chunin." Kankuro bowed and thanked Hiruzen and stepped back

"Ino Yamanaka, you have shown great potential and good strategic thinking but I have deemed you not ready as you have an impulsive nature and you need to set your priorities straight. Work harder next time." Hiruzen saw the frown on the girls face but he couldn't do anything

"Gaara Sabaku, Great strength and great ability but too unstable. You are still a genin, just work on your leadership and teamwork and your sure to be a chuunin." Hiruzen patted the boy on the back hopeful his bluntness didn't hurt his feelings being a jinchuuriki but the boy just stood there and thanked the Hokage.

"Shikamaru Nara, great strategic mind and good leadership skills. Chunin but work on your physical strengths." Hiruzen then handed the boy his chunin vest "You may choose to wear the vest if you want to or not." The boy just muttered troublesome as he grabbed the vest

"Neji Hyuga. Same as young Gaara, great strength and almost infinite potential. Just work on your teamwork and you will be a fine shinobi." Hiruzen smiled on seeing the next file which he fought so much for in the council meeting a day ago

"Naruto Uzumaki, amazing battle potential and good strategy need slight work on teamwork but did very well in your battle against young Kiba. Chunin." Hiruzen said as he smiled on seeing the boy jump up and down, if he was jumping this much then wait till he heard more "That is not all, crucial in the battle against sand and singlehandedly beat a biju and saved us a lot of lives. Special Jonin rank."

Everyone was left dumbfounded as they heard Naruto had become a jonin and those who knew what a biju was were absolutely amazed that a single genin beat a monstrosity those being Tsunade, Utakata and Sakura for her book smarts.

"Not to be mean but don't you think that's a little farfetched lord Hokage?" Ino asked politely

"No it is not Yamanaka-san, Uzumaki-san here has the word of our most honourable ninja Kakashi Hatake so I would assume it is true." Tsunade could only smirk as her blond brat was grinning so hard that his face could split.

Every other promotion couldn't compare to Naruto's and they were simple with Temari being chunin. Utakata, Shino and Kiba staying genin. The most suprising one was a field promotion of Sasuke and Hinata with Sasuke helping in the defeat of the biju and Hinata having a promotion of proudly defending a few civillians from death by Oto shinobi

Gaara was glad that Hiruzen did not reveal that he was infact the Biju and glad that Hiruzen didn't ruin his friendship

"Now that is all so I want all the genins to leave and only the promoted to stay." Tsunade then waited as all the genin flooded out leaving only chunin and above ninja and she then waited a while longer and Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuuga Hinata came in aswell.

Sasuke was smirking violently as he knew he was chunin while Hinata just smiled happy she could make her father proud.

"Now I will begin to tell you the responsibilities of chunin. Chunins are meant to guide their team and are meant to lead their team. You all will still stay on the same teams for a while so don't worry. Your jonin sensei will try to let you chunins take a the helm once in a while and you will start going on slightly harder missions." Tsunade then took a breath after all that talking, she wondered just how the third could do it.

"Is that all baa-chan? Its gonna be a piece of cake to be jonin!" Naruto exclaimed making Temari giggle slightly while Sasuke just glared at the blond wondering how the dead-last could be jonin faster than him

"You know Naruto, your sensei Kakashi was actually jonin by the time you are right now." Tsunade said hoping to make that pervert of a ninja pay with the nuisance known as Naruto

"Aw im so amazing. Kakashi-sensei will have to start teaching me all his cool jutsu!"

"Now now please act like a leader or you will be a chunin." Hiruzen said making the blond stand straight and he actually blushed slightly out of embarrassment.

"Now you two sand ninja will be going back to sand tomorrow and we have set up a mission for ninja to escort you there. It shouldn't be a problem but just incase so yeah." Naruto perked up at this

"Hey um can I go on this mission?" Tsunade smiled knowingly what the boy wanted and just smirked inwardly

"Hmm well…" Tsunade then pretended to ruffle through some paper "I guess it could be good use for you but you will have to go solo since we are pretty weakened from the invasion so you could if your fine with that." The blond vigorously nodded happy he could spend time with Temari

"Well the rest of you can be excused except these three." The rest of the chunin exited politely and left the five of them alone

"Im gonna take my leave since im not needed here and I really should use the retirement time while I can." Hiruzen said as he slowly walked out

"Okay well the trip to Sand is three days and to get back is another three days. I'll give you four days to spend time there? How does it sound kid?" she asked

"Thank you baa-chan." He said as he hugged her tightly

"Uh your welcome now just go get prepared." She said as he let go of her and smiled

As the three bid farewell and were on their way home they had a small chat

"Now Naruto-kun." Temari said breaking the silence the two were in with Kankuro up ahead "I guess now your gonna stay in my house." She said smiling at him

"I guess so." He said

"Naruto-kun, if you see my dad please don't get angry at him. I know it seems like all he wanted was power but he didn't actually attack leaf since really he was attacked most probably before the entire thing was planned by Orochimaru and he had to rest since he did use the jutsu I told you about. For why he sealed Shukaku into Gaara well that's cause he actually believed in Gaara to control the beast but when mother died it changed father so he didn't blame Gaara he just couldn't love Gaara normally and well you know the rest so yeah."

"I guess it makes sense if you explain it like that." He smile smiling as they soon went back to tell the news to Gaara.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Some of you might not like how Naruto is a jonin but to be honest he beat a biju as a genin. He deserves to be jonin if he can do something like that. He is special jonin so he isn't a flat out jonin. Naruto will go to sand and will be my first mini-arc. Thank you all for 60k views and for now bye.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Naruto the 4** **th** **Reborn**

 **AN: Ok im gonna ask you guys a question. Do you want me to rewrite the first few chapters or continue on first?**

 **Chapter 24: Return to sand**

Naruto and the sand siblings could now see the main entrance of the sand village. Naruto quickly registered himself in for mission purposes and looked at the kage office.

"Lets go." He said to his comrades, they soon got to the office and they had to do all this annoying stuff by signing in. Well that was until Gaara showed up and the secretary just let them in

"Gaara, thanks for the help there." Gaara nodded simply. Naruto smiled as Gaara had become more friendly ever since he stayed at the blonds house. Naruto was annoyed that Gaara had all the glares he did but even worse, he tried to ignore it like Gaara told him to but well he just couldn't.

Now was the time, outside of the strongest mans office in Sand, the fourth Kazekage. He knocked the door out of courtesy and he heard pretty much an older Gaara's voice but even more stoic tell them to come in. He walked in and the Kazekage didn't show any outward emotions but Naruto being the Kyuubi jinchuuriki could feel no anger or well any bad emotions from the kage.

"Greetings kazekage-sama." Naruto greeted "I come bearing a mission to a well escort your children here." He then handed a scroll to the Kazekage who quickly read it, at this point all the children were crossing their fingers that Naruto could stay.

 _Dear Kazekage-dono_

 _My ninja Naruto Uzumaki, has become close friends with all of your children. I have come to know that you were not involved in the invasion on Konoha by your children. I do have a need for an actual statement describing the details of Orochimaru's deception. Your son is also much more emotionally stable. I deeply request you grant Naruto a room in your estate to spend more time with his friends. Also I do note that Naruto and your daughter might have feelings for eachother._

 _From Tsunade Senju, Fifth Hokage of Konoha._

Rasa could only smile as he read the letter about how Gaara had well grown more stable and he could only smile as he looked at the pleading look in their eyes

"Stay in my estate. I'll talk to you later." Naruto in his mind did a victory dance which Kurama chuckled at slightly

Rasa then continued to explain some steps to Naruto which he mostly understood half of the words the kage used but was glad Temari seemed to understand everything.

Now Naruto expected a kage's house to be big, hell probably fifty times of his own house or more. Though when he looked at this house it was most likely a palace. Nearly twenty bedrooms, a huge dining room and five meeting rooms for who knows what. Naruto now just felt embarrased.

Three of the people who stayed in this 'home' also stayed in his house which was just well so underwhelming compared to this.

Temari giggled slightly as his eyes traveled around the entire estate "C'mon, lets get you set up." She then proceeded to show him his room which was next to Gaara's and just a few away from hers. She could only hope Naruto could make her otouto more open. She was about to leave until he called her

"Uh well just thanks." She raised an eyebrow at this

"For what?" she asked innocently

"For well being my best friend." He said grinning wildly which surprised her he considered her so close, she was about to argue saying he was just as important but just knew she would lose in the end so she just smiled in return and left to her room.

Now Naruto was gonna stay for a week so he had some time so well he just lay on his bed resting from the long trip from Leaf to Sand.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **A few hours later**

Naruto woke up realising it was the evening and soon got up in his casual clothing wearing a black t-shirt with orange stripes and orange shorts and he then proceeded to the living room where Temari said had multiple books on racks.

He read some of the titles 'Magnet Release History','Puppeteering 101' where the ones which peaked his interest. He started to read the magnet release book which he was sad to learn he couldn't learn since you needed earth and wind release.

He was really interested on the multiple applications of how you could use it. The 3rd and 4th Kazekage and most likely Gaara aswell used an application which used the many materials in the earth and fused it with their sand which they control with chakra. The 3rd used iron, 4th used gold and well he didn't know really what Gaara used. He assumed it was copper or something since it looked brownish or something.

There was also a guy called 'Toroi of the Magnet Release' who used it by controlling the shuriken he threw and altering their direction mid flight.

He then read the basic concepts of magnet release and it was basically just creating a magnetic room of sorts and you could basically like control metal and stuff. Weird was what Naruto considered it but also very cool if he could even do half of the things Gaara could.

He was just halfway through reading the part on Shukaku and how it was the originator of the sand application of magnet release until the book got pulled out of his hand by the one and only fourth Kazekage using his infamous golden sand.

"How much did you read?" Rasa asked harshly

"Until the part about Shukaku and the sand Kazekage-sama." Naruto responded in a honest tone but you could see in his eyes he was definitely afraid.

"Now anything regarding you find in this room about magnet release is classified. I could easily kill you for reading it but I guess no one informed you. If I find you reading it again I will end your life." Rasa then continued on walking home

The time now was around night and he didn't feel to tired. Temari did show him the training room so why not train and plus he had a few new ideas for jutsu.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **The next day**

Naruto woke up in his bed and got up and stretched from the training he did yesterday. Still not finished but that's for another time, he got up and went to the dining room where he saw a servant cooking food for the Sabaku family. He didn't see Rasa wondering where the kage was.

"Hey Naruto c'mon." Kankuro called

"Uh what is this?" Naruto asked as he tried to pick up a floppy circular like disc thing which he placed on his plate

"Its called a pancake." Temari said as she placed a type of syrup on his stack of pancakes which he raised an eyebrow too "Sweet Syrup." She replied at his questioning look

He slowly took his first bite and took another and soon devoured the entire plate and quickly asked for seconds which the chef gladly gave. This was how he expected his stay in Sand to be, him spending time with his friends and yeah. How wrong he was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **This was a transition chapter and really nothing more and some introductions.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Naruto the 4** **th** **Reborn**

 **AN: Mr. Figgs a reviewer for this chapter pointed out a mistake I made and I thank him for it**

 **Chapter 25: The Madness of Uchiha's**

 **Uchiha Compound**

Sasuke Uchiha the 'elite' of Konoha was now training as he wondered about life. What part of life you ask? Well his best friend and enemy Naruto Uzumaki.

'Why?' He asked himself 'Why?!' He asked himself again and continued to do so wondering why Naruto was stronger than him. He trained and trained unlike many would think so but he could only walk a step while Naruto walked a mile. He started at the top and now he was at the bottom while his blond friend was at the top.

Ever since his loss at the chuunin exams preliminaries he wondered why but he couldn't find an answer. He used his sharingan to copy an A-Rank jutsu, The Chidori. He wondered about the seal on his neck, when he used it accidentally when his anger rose he felt stronger, better and good.

He wondered if he could more power so he had been searching for ways to contact the man he heard gave him this power, the snake sannin himself Orochimaru. He never found any leads which infuriated him until today that is when he suddenly felt wire wrap around him binding him against a tree he quickly tried to break it but couldn't do anything.

Four shinobi dropped infront of him from the trees smirking at him. He smirked inwardly as he saw the sound insignia on their headbands "What do you want?" he asked in mock anger which cost him a fist to the stomach knocking the air out of his chest.

He glared at the one who hit him who was a brown skinned man with black hair and had arachnid feel to him. He then looked at the others and saw a man with white hair and two heads which made him wonder how that happened. A red haired woman with a weird cap on her head. The last was a orange haired man who was most likely the muscle of the team. They all also wore a beige-coloured, sleeveless tunic with a pair black pants and a purple, rope-like belt tied in an inverted bow around their waist.

"We come from Orochimaru-sama and we have an offer." The white-haired one responded "If you want power come with us at midnight on the west side of Konoha." Sasuke activated his curse mark trying to break his restrictions to grab the brown haired one but was quickly punched by the white one who also activated his curse mark "consider the offer." He said before leaving with all the others following quickly.

He then deactived his curse mark and let his smirk come out in full force as he started laughing maniacally.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Back in Sand**

Gaara and his siblings entered the training room Naruto was in to see some sand floating before it dropped which raised an eyebrow from the siblings. Naruto already looking their direction as they entered smiled at them and called them over "What you guys doing?" he asked as they got close to him.

"Gaara here would like to spar with you since your training oh so hard on your 'vacation'." Temari replied

"Oh that would be fun but isnt your father back? Shouldn't you be with him." They all shot him a look as if he was crazy "Okay fine. Lets go Gaara." Naruto said as he jumped back and got into a fighting stance to which Gaara didn't move which made Naruto frown "Don't you have a fighting stance?" Naruto asked

"I've never needed a stance." Gaara responded

"Okay well it will help to get one so I'll try help you with that." The blond said cheerfully "Lets start on the count of 3." Gaara nodded as Naruto counted and he charged forward as he said 3.

Gaara's sand quickly attacked the blond who ducked under the stream of sand which went right over his head and he then tried to punch Gaara but the sand blocked it and surpising Gaara, the blond grabbed the sand and suddenly it dispersed giving the jinchuuriki of the strongest tailed beast to kick the Kazekage's son right in the chest making him sail in the air.

The sand then caught Gaara in the air. Gaara then sent it at the blond who back flipped and started doing handsigns and slammed his hand on the ground and summoned a small toad which spat oil while Naruto did more handsigns and shot a ball of fire at the stream of oil the toad shot. The toad then dispelled as the stream of fire struck the sand which made a hole in the middle to avoid the fire changing it into glass.

Gaara then dodged the fire and brought his hand back to avoid a punch from Naruto to his right. He then punched the blond to his surpise changed into a puff of smoke and he got hit from the bottom by a fire chakra coated fist from Naruto.

Gaara fell flat on his back and Naruto walked up and stuck his hand out for his fellow jinchuuriki to get up. Gaara got up and dusted himself off.

"Could I know what you did with that sand dispersal move?" Gaara asked politely

"Oh well I just supercharged my hand with wind chakra and it made a huge burst in your sand dispersing it. I learned it from a new jutsu im working on." Gaara simply nodded and proceeded to motion for them to go eat since it was getting late and they then walked to Temari and Kankuro who watched the spar and brought them along to eat.

As they got to the eating area, the found the Kazekage, Rasa eating. They all sat with him and got to eating the rice and sushi that was served. Naruto being the outgoing person he was tried to start up a conversation "So uh Rasa-san did the leaf ask anything of me?" Rasa simply shook his head to which the blond mumbled 'Okaaay' to him self "So how was work?" he asked which made the Kazekage look at him straight in the eye which made the blond gulp

"Well the sand council has finally let me do something I've always wanted permission for but couldn't." Naruto raised an eyebrow wondering how the strongest person couldn't do something he wanted.

"Uh pardon me for asking but arent you the Kazekage who controls the village? Tsunade-sama can have the final say in any decision." Temari giggled slightly at the respectful suffix he used for the Hokage.

"Well when it comes to political affairs and bussiness matters yes but the matter I wanted to do was personal so it was up to the council." He responded with a sad tone but went unnoticed by the three "Naruto-san I have remembered you are going to leave in three days so I hope you have enjoyed your stay." Rasa said as he took his plate and left the table.

"God he is so tense." Naruto said as he sighed making Temari giggle while Kankuro chuckled but Gaara just smiled.

"He is but he isnt that bad." Temari said while Kankuro gave her a glare while Gaara was stoic

"What do you mean Temari? Havent you seen how he treated Gaara all these years?" Temari took a deap breath and let it out

"Okay now you know that thing he talked about?" They all nodded "Well that was regarding his relationship with Gaara." This had all their attention now "So as you all know Gaara has the one tailed beast, Shukaku inside him. Shukaku has been described from human interactions with the beast as more of a child that wants attention and wants freedom more than anything from what I've gathered. Now it's a big lunatic though whenever it goes on rampages because its way of having fun is killing humans. Tailed beasts in general kill humans for no reason." Naruto frowned slightly but it dissappeared as sudden as it appeared

"Now you two don't know this…" she paused as she pointed at her brothers "But dad loves Gaara. Im a year older than you Kankuro and two years older than you Gaara so know what father is like and he loves all his children. When Gaara was two years old I could remember father feeding him and doing all the things a loving father would do until the incident…" she said grimly while looking at her youngest brother who was tearing up but still had his stoic face on

"When Gaara turned three there was an incident where Shukaku sort of got control and released itself on the village and caused havok until father stopped it and defeated the beast with the help of the shinobi of the village. It didn't come with a cost however as nearly thousands of civillians died from the beasts rampage. Now after the incident…" She started to choke up at this point while Naruto rubbed her back soothingly hoping it would calm her down which it did

"Thank you, now where was I? Oh right after the incident. So after that there was a council meeting regarding Gaara and it was decided that you would be killed. However it wasn't that easy since your sand always protected you so you couldn't die. Father was banned from ever speaking to you other than the necessitities and nearly every three months there was a assasin and they took you away from us and you lived with uncle Yashamaru. The rest is history." Gaara was now full out bawling his eyes out for the first time in his life for joy. He was happy, happier than he ever had been.

His father loved him, his brother and sister loved him. He had friends in Konoha including his best friend Naruto Uzumaki. Everything clicked and Gaara just cried happily. The people in the room smiled aswell as a certain leader of a village who wiped away a few tears while walking away unnoticed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **In Konoha**

It was night and here was Sasuke face to face with a bawling Sakura begging him to stay to which he promptly got behind her and knocked her unconcious. He then made his way to where the sound nin where and they all bowed to him and he told them to get up and lead him. He took one last look back at Konoha.

"Farewell… home." He then walked away wiping a few tears and never looking back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **The next day in Sand**

It was the afternoon and the sand siblings plus Naruto were relaxing enjoying each others company until a worker popped out of nowhere and told them there was a shinobi who told them to get to the kazekage's office. They quickly got in their shinobi attire and headed out.

As they got to the office they promptly told the assistant why they were there and here they were in the office of the man Gaara now loved.

"Here." Rasa said as he tossed them a scroll each "It's a mission and hopefully your return home Naruto-san." They all went wide eyed at the contents of the scroll

"Are you sure?!" Naruto asked loudly to which Rasa shrugged

"That's what your Hokage sent." Naruto nodded

"Who is the leader?" The blond asked again

"You since you're the most familiar with the terrain. Get going." They bid him farewell and headed out with a fuming Naruto.

It wasn't unexpected the blond was fuming since he found out one of his teammates had abandonded the village they grew up in and swore to protect and was joining the man who crippled the third Hokage.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Now I hope you are happy with the explaination I gave of why Rasa acted like such an ass during Gaara's childhood and there will be more explaination but for now that's that. I didn't do the whole Sakura and Sasuke talk since its basically gonna be the same as cannon with maybe a few different words but basically the same. Also hope you like the reason why Sasuke wanted Orochimaru's help. Thank you for reading and please review.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Naruto the 4** **th** **Reborn**

 **AN: Yo im back, I just got way to addicted to a new game I got and yeah. I'll post a chapter for my other story soon.**

 **Chapter 26: Fox, Tanuki and the Skeleton**

Naruto was angry, no that was an understatement he was downright furious at a certain Uchiha. He and the sand siblings were now rushing towards the borders of the Land of Fire and The Land of Sound.

Apparently there was a team sent out to go retrieve Sasuke including Shikamaru as the leader, Kiba, Choji and basically every male graduating ninja for his year plus Lee and minus Shino since he was on a mission.

Temari had noticed Naruto's anger and she tried to help calm him but Gaara had told her to leave him be for a while. Gaara infact was worried for his friends in Konoha since even though he was psychotic he wasn't idiotic so he did know how strong the sound ninja were and they were definitely stronger than a few genin and chunin.

As they were jumping through the trees, they spotted Choji lying on the ground with blood on his shirt. Naruto quickly ran to his friend once he spotted the Akimichi and checked his wounds.

"Temari do you know if his wounds are severe?" the blond asked while Temari flinched slightly when he dropped the affectionate suffixe. She quickly checked Choji over and found he wasn't too serious so they could continue on but they should just shoot a flare first

Naruto quickly shot a flare using a low level fire jutsu Temari taught him incase for situations like this.

"Lets go." He said reluctantly before jumping ahead to which they followed in suite.

They continued on and soon found another member of the team unconcious who was Neji. This time the injuries were severe and Temari used her medical kit to patch him up as best she could. They then shot another flare and moved on.

This time they met up with Shikamaru facing a female with red hair who didn't look human at all aswell as three gigantic weird monstrosities.

"Yo were here to back you up." Kankuro said as the backup team arrived

"Finally now it wont be so troublesome." Shikamaru stated

"Where are the others?" Naruto asked concerned

"Some other guy took Sasuke who is apparently in a big barrel, you'll know it when you see it. Lee went after him and Kiba well he fell there with another guy. This one uses summonings and genjutsu that involves sound." Shikamaru said as he pointed in the direction of a ravine

"They all have unique marks that let them transform into _that_ and they are atleast jonin strength." Temari visibly wasn't worried but she was slightly scared they had to fight atleast three more jonin level ninja.

"Kankuro." Naruto called in a serious tone like a jonin and a team leader.

"Could you go help Kiba, Temari you stay here and help Shikamaru since your enemy is a long range fighter. Shikamaru was the new guy Lee went after stronger than these guys?" Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at Naruto's leadership skills but didn't want to look a gift horse in the mouth.

"He was definitely stronger in his normal form than these guys in their weird form. Who knows how he is in his weird form." Naruto nodded

"Okay well me and Gaara should go after Lee and help him. We'll come back as soon as we can." They all nodded ending their conversation that happened as they dodged the Doki that Tayuya had summoned.

Temari stayed, Kankuro went down the ravine and the two jinchuuriki went for Lee with Naruto using a surprise shunshin to get behind the sound nin and Gaara just running straight through the doki.

The doki rushed to attack in their eyes the 'foolish' enemy but as they attacked him sand defended and spikes protruded out of the sand making the doki back off as Gaara ran straight to Naruto who already was running after Lee.

And so the individual matches started.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **A few minutes earlier**

Lee now facing against the man who was carrying Sasuke in a barrel that was on his back.

"Hello my worthy adversary. I hope we can fan our flames of youth in a battle of wits!" Lee exclaimed

Kimimaro for himself tried to run past the taijutsu master who took of his weights and forced Kimimaro to stay.

Lee charged Kimimaro who grew a bone out of his arm which made the taijutsu apprentice slow down slightly in surprise but he continued his charge and started fighting the Kaguya clan member.

Lee smashed his leg on the right side of Kimimaro's body which the latter defended with his bone dagger and quickly slashed at Lee with it but the spandex wearing nin moved his head to the side letting the dagger nick him slightly on his cheek but he quickly attacked back punching Kimimaro in the side and he smirked slightly since there was no way Kimimaro could defend.

And then a bunch of bones grew out of Kimimaro from every spot of his body injuring the fist that came in contact with the bones forcing his attacker to back off.

"You have a most splending ability could you please tell me?" Lee asked honestly curious, Kimimaro seeing no harm in telling a foe who was going to die what his powers were and even if the spandex fled he would still die in the end.

"My powers are the bloodline of the Kaguya clan called the Dead Bone Pulse which increases the calcium I have in my body exponetially and I can physically control the bones in my body." The bones protruding out of his body then went in to prove his point "I can do anything with bones that I can think of. I can make any weapon I want that is bone. All my bones are stronger than most steel because of my bloodline." Kimimaro then proceeded to create a bow made of bone and started to create a arrow

Lee not liking where this was going pushed forward to attack but it was to late as Kimimaro shot the arrow and it seemed like time stopped and Lee could see the arrow coming closer and if it hit it would mean the end of him in this battle and he would certainly die.

He tried to dodge but he couldn't and all hope seemed lost until an explosion came from the barrel on Kimimaro's back slightly shifting the arrow to the side and only scraping the skin off his side which was painful in its own right but was not battle ending.

As the smoke cleared Sasuke Uchiha was standing there with an ominous amount of purple chakra surrounding him before it dissappeared seemingly going into him.

"Sasuke-san, it is I Rock Lee and I have come to retrieve you to Konoha." Sasuke in turn chuckled and started laughing maniacally before he bolted off

"It seems I just have to stall." Kimimaro stated outloud

Lee tried to chase after the mad Uchiha but he felt a taste of his own medicine as Kimimaro stopped him deftly

"I guess I have to best you first my worthy adversary." Lee then concentrated his chakra and proceded to open the first two gates and Kimimaro felt a sudden surge of chakra in Lee and backed up slightly in surprise before he steeled his resolve

Lee then also took out a bottle and drank the whole thing. Kimimaro was now slightly worried wondering what that elixir was.

Until Lee started showing symptoms of a drunk. Kimimaro walked up slowly and attacked Lee who promptly did a matrix style dodge before he fell to the ground snoring with a bubble coming out of his nose.

Kimimaro stabbed where his head was but he rolled, again he stabbed but rolled, again and again until he was going to hit the taijutsu master but Lee grabbed the edge of the blade and pulled it right out of Kimimaro's hands and smashed it on his leg and broke it in half making the sound nin slightly afraid for the first time in his life ever since he met Orochimaru.

Lee then started to fight… drunkly. This was akward for Kimimaro as he didn't know what to do and somehow the attacks were stronger. Probably due to the surge of chakra earlier which forced him to go into curse mark level 1.

They continued on a while before Lee suddenly came back to the real world from his drunken state and wondered what had happened. He didn't do anything but he was undrunk. Shouldn't he have stayed drunk for a while.

Lee now had to back off and he was about to do his last resort move, opening the fifth gate. He remembered the pain he felt after he did this but what use was there to a jutsu if he didn't use it and plus he was going to die either way.

Just as he was about to go up a notch he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see backup. Gaara of the Sand and Naruto Uzumaki the troublemaker.

"Hi Lee, are you okay?" Naruto asked to which Lee nodded Kimimaro didn't hesitate in shooting an arrow at the three of them aimed for Gaara who was standing in the front. The arrow obviously got blocked but Kimimaro continued firing for a bit that gave them time to talk.

"What are his abilities?" Naruto asked again

"He can create bones and stuff and he is splendidly skilled in taijutsu and you should watch out for those bones as they are harder than most metal." Naruto nodded and told Lee to go after Sasuke and handed him a soldier pill which Lee graciously took and left.

Lee's speed and Gaara's sand equaled a easy getaway.

"So you sound ninja think you can just come and take the leaf's ninja eh? WELL NOT TODAY!" Naruto shouted eyes with a slit and red in colour as he called upon Kurama's chakra growing a cloak of six tails. Gaara slightly surprised as Naruto had told him he couldn't use more than five since he might lose control but he guessed the rage he had in him was focused on the sound nin.

Naruto then activated his **Hiken(Fire Fist)** which made his cloak turn orange with a hint of red and making him lose two tails making him go to four tails with a Hiken enhancement. He then leaped at Kimimaro surpising the bone user from the speed.

Naruto smashed Kimimaro but bones grew again and Kimimaro retaliated and Gaara quickly came to the blonds aid using his sand to block the attack and he actually grabbed Kimimaro with the sand which was heating up slightly from his blond friends heat. He used the sand to pin the Kaguya member to the ground for a split second.

That split second was enough for the blond to capitalize and smash his entire fist the Kimimaro's chest. This was soon followed by multiple punches from Naruto and Gaara using his sand to form a condensed fist that was very powerful but small.

After a few seconds of pounding Naruto got off satisfied and started walking to Gaara but Kimimaro got up and groaned which made Naruto's eyes widen.

"Very strong but not good enough." He said as he got up and Kimimaro's entire suit was destroyed on his upper body and where Naruto punched him the entire skin was gone but there was bone that replaced the skin.

"How?" Naruto asked surprised

"I simply kept regenarating the bones from where you attacked."

"Gaara, do the big sand thing you told me you were going to do." Naruto whispered as he fell back to Gaara

"Give me a minute. Stall for me and let me focus on it and I can do it in ten." Naruto nodded and rushed to stall and quickly started getting overpowered slightly as Gaara wasn't there to cover him for his mistakes

It seemed like hours for the blond but it was just a few seconds.

They continued to fight in taijutsu until sand started to seep out of the ground and it started to come up. Sand also became like a cloud under him and made him float up and Gaara was there with him.

And now under there was a tsunami of sand that swarmed Kimimaro it was endless and it all piled on where Kimimaro was building a sort of pyramid shape with Kimimaro in all of it getting crushed.

After a minute the sand stopped moving and everything was done and they floated back to the ground

"So he was a member for Orochimaru's gang. Might want to bring him to Konoha or Sand for Inte-" Naruto couldn't finish as bones as large as tree's came out of the ground forcing Gaara to bring both of them in to the air where Kimimaro had popped out of the pyramid at the very tip and was now rushing towards them or more specifically Naruto.

Naruto couldn't do anything his cloak was he wasn't prepared and he had nothing to do against the drill on his opponents arm. He was dead like it or not.

Gaara however had nothing and used all his sand to stop the charging lunatic and it was all futile and it seemed like it was all over until the drill stopped right infront of the blonds eyes with Kimimaro right infront of him blood dripping out of the sound nins mouth.

Promptly Kimimaro fell to the ground getting impaled by one of his bone trees. Naruto also fell flat on his butt on his sand cloud gulping a lump in his throat he didn't knew he had.

It was over. They had beaten the strongest of them all, but did they really? Naruto had basically lost his life and it was out of sheer luck he survived.

It was a miracle


	27. Chapter 27

**Naruto the 4** **th** **Reborn**

 **AN: OK so my computer basically died and I had to get it fixed and now it is so im going to start posting again.**

 **Chapter 27: Rematch between Rivals**

Naruto was rushing towards the direction Lee went off too chasing Sasuke. Gaara stayed back in the blonds insistence because he had no chakra left at all.

Naruto for his part was tired aswell but Kurama was pumping him with small amounts too keep him going, the tailed beast wanted to give Naruto more chakra but Naruto had denied it since if he used too much he might go out of control with rage.

He probably could beat Sasuke before this mission easily even if he was tired but the power that was emanating from Sasuke floating around him before going into him might be too much for the blond in his current state but he hoped Lee could soften the Uchiha up or better yet beat him.

As he reached the area of the two genins fight he found Lee unwrapping his bandages and started to perform Primary Lotus but Sasuke had dodged the surprising speed fairly easily.

Lee with his bandages still unwrapped had to block a hard right hook from Sasuke but got his guard broken for Sasuke's incoming kick which hit Lee before Naruto gave his own right hook towards Sasuke and using a shunshin to grab Lee.

"Hey Sasuke I heard some crazy things, mind telling me what you're up to?" Sasuke dusted himself seemingly unharmed from the punch before he chuckled at the blond

"I see you're here now, give me a better fight than that loser." Pointing towards Lee he grinned in the state the taijutsu user was panting heavily

"Lee," Naruto whispered "Do you have any kunai or range weapons?" Lee nodded

"I have a slight amount of kunai and shuriken but nothing to much." Naruto frowned slightly

"Give me support with those, wish we had some soldier pills." Naruto muttered the last part to himself

"Naruto you do not believe I would stay back most unyouthfully and let you do everything?"

"Lee which is more unyouthful, dying so you will never have time to be youthful or being unyouthful for one action and being able to make up for it through hundreds of more youthful actions?" The cunning jinchuuriki grinned as he knew he got Lee to back down

"Planning something? Go ahead I have all the time in the world." Sasuke said between their conversation in a cocky tone that made Kurama snort

"Sasuke I'll give you one chance to return to the leaf. Our team can lie and just say you were controlled by the curse mark or some stuff we'll put out our ass." To this Sasuke responded by laughing maniacally in a more amused tone than being a lunatic like some other people

"Whenever I want to come back to the leaf, people will worship me! I bet if I kill you, they would be begging me to come back sending all their ninja after me. That was the one thing different between us besides the fact that I am an avenger. You lusted for attention while I denied anyone who wanted anything with me." Naruto leaped in anger at Sasuke losing slightly to the anger that came with Kurama's chakra.

"Oh and remember Sakura?" He started again as he back stepped continously dodging the enraged blonds attacks

"Always in the academy you always asked for dates, im sure that Temari girl would make an appropriate wife for me." At this point Naruto lost it and roared demonically getting on all fours

" **Shit!"** Kurama cursed as wondered what he could do. The strongest of tailed beasts watched as Sasuke immediately got on guard from the roar and had to dodge the transparent red chakra claw the swiped at him.

Kurama started to process what he could do and really his options were hope for support and let his host die since the Uchiha still hadnt used the mark on his neck. It could drain Naruto of its chakra effectively making the blond unconcious since his chakra reserves were drained and he was only still concious due to the chakra of a tailed beast going through his chakra coils.

His best option was boost the levels of his hosts chakra and hope he ends the fight quickly then cut it but that couldn't work since Naruto would go to unconciousness because of the stress it would put on his coils since human coils couldn't handle too much tailed beast chakra at once and the only reason jinchuuriki could was because their own chakra that made a resistance to the chakra of tailed beasts allowed them to adapt to it.

If he used to much when Naruto's chakra wasn't there to resist it could possibly make him unconcious near instantly and he wasn't taking th-

The tailed beasts line of thought was cut short as Sasuke suddenly appeared in the mindscape where Kurama was.

" **So an Uchiha appears."** Kurama said faking the fact he knew of Sasuke

"You're t-the ninetailed f-fox!" Sasuke roared in fear before he punched the ground in rage

"THIS IS WHY HE IS LOVED BY EVERYONE IMPORTANT! YOUR WHY HE IS SO STRONG!" Sasuke roared his sharingan spinning in a pinwheel fashion before he somehow cut the connection and chakra Kurama had with Naruto

Naruto then started to lose his cloak he had in the fight while Kurama was praying the Uchiha didn't kill his host or that the taijutsu user could do something

Naruto for his part didn't fall unconcious instantly and actually stayed concious due to his Uzumaki heritage and his surprisingly high will to stay awake.

"What d-did y-you do?" Naruto muttered out in shock not feeling Kurama and was scared shitless

"Now I get everything and I pity you less." Sasuke said with rage in his sharingan eyes which were still spinning

"Where is he!" Naruto roared

"Not sure what I really did," He said smirking "But I guess you don't like it now lets fight without that stupid fox." Lee rose an eyebrow but quickly threw his last kunai while Sasuke dodged it with his cursemark level 1 receding which he activated during his bout with Naruto

"Fine." Naruto said shakily not sure if he could beat Sasuke

"Naruto don't worry I shall help you." Lee said not panting as bad as he did earlier having had time to recover

"Rest for now Naruto." Lee said while the blond jumped back before flopping down to the floor resting while grabbing his own kunai to provide support

Naruto while watchin Lee and Sasuke fighting tried to reconnect with Kurama but whatever Sasuke did made his efforts nul.

Lee for his part was doing fine with his weights off was faster than Sasuke but had slightly weaker punches since Sasuke had turned on his curse mark level 1 giving him a obvious boost in strength.

Lee tried to force Sasuke on the defensive but Sasuke countered one of his punches and forced Lee on the defensive instead. Lee knew he was rapidly losing ground and was getting exhausted.

His last choice was to open the gates but that would make him useless but did he have a choice. He quickly activated all of the gates he could open which were the first five and proceeded to pummel Sasuke just like he did Utakata in the exams but Sasuke's curse mark slowly covered his entire body and he became a monster just like all the sound four.

Sasuke's new form had wings that were really hard which Sasuke used to cover himself but Lee grabbed Sasuke's hand and sent him to the ground where Lee was about to slam his foot in the Uchiha's chest before he fell unconcious above the Uchiha.

Sasuke got up backed up slightly and chuckled slightly charging up an Uchiha but he forgot about a blond that socked him in the face with a Hiken that sent him a bit aways.

"You cant win." Sasuke said grinning ear to ear.

"I don't have to." Naruto said tiredly as Kakashi jumped next to him

"Im glad I made it in time." He said scratching his back sheepishly "So I see your too far gone." Kakashi eyed Sasuke down "Naruto rest I got this."

"Sure sens-" He didn't finish

*Thump*

"Sasuke last chance to return back to Konoha." Kakashi said as he looked back towards Sasuke raising his Konoha Headband to reveal his sharingan which was spinning intimidatingly while Sasuke responded by spinning his red sharingan clearly accepting the challenge.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Now Im gonna say it before anyone says it. I feel this chapter was bad, you may feel its decent or even good but I feel its bad and really its because of my fault for cornering myself. I didn't want Naruto to stomp Sasuke but since he could use four tails and Hiken he really could stomp and I don't think Lee could take Sasuke so really I just did it this way. Next Chapter will be better though.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Naruto the 4** **th** **Reborn**

 **AN: I wanna give a huge thanks to all the readers that read this story. We have over a 100k views, 500 follows, 400 favorites and 100 reviews! Its insane and I cant thank you guys enough so this chapter is going to be extra long so I hope you enjoy.**

 **Chapter 28: The start of the farewells**

Student and sensei face each other in battle stances ready at the drop of a leaf to fight.

"Sasuke, I have one question for you, why do you want to fight Itachi so bad you have friends you're the prince of the village?" Kakashi asked calmly but it had a demanding undertone

"You just cant understand, he needs to be put down. He killed an entire clan! Why does no one care?" Sasuke shouted menacingly his sharingan spinning

"You are right he does need to die but why don't you not making him your life goal. Theres dozens of people in the village who would help you kill Itachi." Sasuke didn't say anything he just glared at his sensei sharingan spinning chuckling slightly until he stopped abruptly

The Uchiha dashed with lightning chakra building up in his arm making sounds of birds chirping. Kakashi grabbed Naruto who was next to him and jumped to Lee dropping his loyal student towards the taijutsu apprentice.

Sasuke meanwhile was jumping to Naruto and Lee but Kakashi easily countered by grabbing the Uchiha's wrist that didn't have the **Chidori(One thousand birds)** and flipped the Uchiha who was about to hit the ground until he used his wings to hit the jonin but the jonin backed off and it was the same for Sasuke.

Kakashi started to do handsigns and ended by bringing up his hand to his mouth and holding his hand in an 'O' shape and blew out a large fireball at Sasuke who countered with his own but Kakashi used a quick **Wind Style:Great Breakthrough** to enhance his flame which overpowered the surprised Uchiha's fireball and Sasuke had to use his wings to cover himself

The wings ended up getting seared and they slowly burnt. Kakashi however did not relent and came in with a **Raikiri(Lightning blade)** which was the advanced version of chidori and cleanly cut off Sasuke's right wing making the boy scream in pain.

Kakashi then undid the jutsu and punched Sasuke in the stomach and jabbed him multiple times in the face before he ended the combo with a quick kick sending the Uchiha crashing into the statue of Madara Uchiha.

Sasuke now was tired, no infact he was exhausted and wanted to flop down and just rest but he couldn't. Slowly his cursemark receded and Sasuke tried to call upon its power but he was at his limit, his sharingan turned into his normal onyx coloured eyes and he panted glaring at his sensei.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH" Sasuke screamed before he got a chop to the neck by Kakashi who had shunshined behind the boy who had accepted defeat.

"Im sorry Obito, if only I guided him better." Kakashi muttered before slinging Sasuke behind him and jumping to Lee and helping the boy up and they soon went to the village.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto eyes slowly opened and he saw that he was on Lee's back and could see his 'teammate' slung over his sensei's back and smiled slightly.

"Sensei, wheres everyone?" He asked

"My ninja hounds told me their fine so don't worry." Kakashi replied

"That's nice." Naruto slowly succumbed to unconciousness

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **A day later**

Naruto was now walking with Temari. Gaara still in the hospital for chakra exhaustion and Kankuro was at Naruto's house lazing around. Neji and Choji were in the hospital since they suffered serious injuries and also Lee since he suffered exhaustion but he probably was out by now since Gai had arrived in the hospital earlier when he and Temari visited Gaara.

Shikamaru was in the hospital for since he just wanted to laze around and he probably couldn't do that at home since his mom was there. Everyone else was just resting at their homes. Naruto himself had gotten out of the hospital late last night.

So here he was going to the council room in the Hokage's tower as the representative of the Leaf village for the mission and Temari was the representative of the sand and they were going to be reporting all that had happened to decide the fate of one Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto held Temari's hand as he walked in the Hokage's tower heading for the council room and they released their hands and the blond opened the doors for and they entered to a room full of highly respected people bickering to eachother like children.

Tsunade was the first to see him and slowly everyone else saw him and became silent.

"Jonin, Naruto Uzumaki and Chunin, Temari Sabaku. Do you know why you have been summoned here?" Tsunade asked seriously

"We have been summoned here to report all details that we know of on our mission to retrieve Sasuke Uchiha." Naruto replied just as serious straightening his posture

"Yes now but could you just tell us all the points you know that involve Sasuke Uchiha in a quick synopsis?" Naruto and Temari nodded

"Hokage-sama, Jonin Naruto knows all the details of the Uchiha that I do and more so he should be one who reports." Temari stated

"That is fine. Now Jonin, report."

"Well from what I have gathered from Chunin, Shikamaru Nara, he has told me that four sound shinobi most likely convinced Uchiha to betray the village and join Orochimaru, midway through the mission we found Sasuke in a container for some reason that Genin, Hyuuga Neji informed had some kind of ominous chakra." Many council members started shouting in disbelief that their 'Uchiha-sama' would betray them

" **Silence"** Naruto said using Kurama's chakra to make his voice more ominous and everyone piped down and Tsunade smiled seeing Naruto control most of the civillian council that interrupted him

"As I was saying, midway through the mission there was one more sound ninja who took the container from one of the other sound ninja whom another member of our team chased and that member was Genin, Rock Lee, who informed me that midway in his fight with the new ninja there was an explosion and from the container that Sasuke was in and there was some smoke and once the smoke was gone there was the Uchiha there and Rock Lee tried to call to him to come back but Uchiha ran towards the borders of the Land of Sound." He paused to let the information sink in and some where still doubtful but most were accepting but didn't like it

"All that happened next was me and Gaara Sabaku, my teammate, fighting the member that Lee was fighting against and we barely defeated him and Gaara was to exhausted so I went on to help Lee who ran after Sasuke and I found Lee exhausted so I subbed in for him but I was too exhausted to fight so I ended up losing but just in time for Jonin, Kakashi Hatake, too arrive and defeat Sasuke and that was that." Now the council members were whispering in too eachother while Tsunade observed them

"Well I assume its safe to say Sasuke is guilty." Many nodded while a few civillian members just huffed like children so she continued "We shall put him in prison and use him to reproduce the Uchiha clan." Naruto flinched hearing what Sasuke was going to be used for but Tsunade got up and turned to leave until Danzo spoke up

"While I do not disagree on your facts Tsunade but your choice is not wise." He said and she turned to sit in her seat at the head of the table and sighed

"Well then what is the best choice elder Danzo?" she asked

"If we lock him up, most of the civillians are going to go in uproar. They treated him as a prince, if their prince is imprisoned they will go into outrage. Even if we give them the facts they just wont listen to reason. Look at the civillian council, even some of them are in outrage and they are supposed to be the most knowledgeable of all civillians." He gestured to all the civillian members in the room that were arguing but they piped down at blatantly being embarassed

"I guess you are right but if we just let a shinobi who broke the laws run free it would set a bad example." Tsunade pointed out

"Well keep it under the rugs." He said as if it was common sense

"Danzo-san, how could we possibly keep this under the rugs. Sasuke himself could try tell people himself?" Choza asked

"Well how many people know of the mission?"

"Excluding all the members of the leaf team and sand team aswell as Kakashi then there would be the two anbu keeping guard of him and the Kazekage and maybe some other anbu who might've seen him." Tsunade replied giving all her knowledge

"Then it is even more simple, all members of the council will keep this a secret and it will be an A-rank secret since it involves village reputation, security and shinobi morale so we just tell the Uchiha to keep quiet or die if we get wind of him doing anything. Keep the two anbu who were guarding him or some other trustworthy to keep an eye on him and just keep him under their watch." Tsunade and most of the clan heads understood but just didn't feel right keeping things 'under the rug'.

"I guess this is a fine option but does anyone have any other suggestions?" The Hokage asked

"Well if I have all my facts right, we could just say he was under influence of the curse mark which he very likely could have?" A chubby looking civillian member stated smugly and many other civillian members did join in aswell

"From the report we have received by our two representatives, it is highly unlikely that Sasuke was under influence and if you still don't believe it I can have Inoichi interrogate him." Inoichi nodded his head accepting his job and this hushed everyone from any more suggestions

"Well I will give you all a week before I will finalize this so if anyone has any more suggestions just come to the Hokage's office. Dismissed." She then walked away motioning for Naruto and Temari too follow along which they did

As soon as they were out the two blonds instantly held each others hands as it just felt right to them.

"That was very nice you two." She said calmly and they smiled "Now do you know why I chose you two to be the representatives? Well actually I chose Naruto but Temari was obvious since she is the most reliable out of all the sand shinobi." Naruto thought about it for a while and just shrugged not understanding why he was chosen

"Well you were chosen since you are going to be the new representative…" she paused for dramatic effect

"For what?" Naruto asked impatiently while Temari giggled slightly

"You are going to be the sand and leaf representative." Temari eyes widdened before smiling at Tsunade but Naruto was confused

"Uh what does that mean?" he asked

"Basically anything that the sand wants to ask the leaf you will be the one who goes there so basically more time in the sand." Now he jumped up happily

"There is one more thing." She said as she opened the door to her room and sat on the chair and to her left was Jiraiya

"Uh hi sensei." Naruto said wary since the atmosphere was intense if he could say the least

"Naruto, its not easy to say this but.." Tsunade didn't want to say whatever she was going to say next that was clear

"You're going to train with me for two years outside the village to get ready for Akatsuki." Jiraiya said completely unhesitant

"What?" the blond jinchuuriki asked in slight shock

"Naruto as is your strong for a jonin but not strong enough for S-rank shinobi like Itachi and Kisame. Data shows theirs atleast eight others just as if not stronger than those two. You need to get stronger. We have two years since more data shows for some reason they are going low and not doing anything abrupt." Naruto could only nod

"Why cant I be in the village?" he asked

"I cant always be in the village due to my status as a spy. Im gonna be bringing you along for some of my spy missions once I see your ready to get you experience and Tsunade will give you some hard jonin rank missions aswell." Naruto nodded and looked at Temari and she nodded to

"Uh I guess that works but what about my representative thing?" he asked

"Well I will inform Jiraiya if I need you at the sand for anything so don't worry about it."

"Uh so when is this?" The blond asked

"A week for you to prepare then we depart." His sensei stated

"Could I come back to visit sometimes?"

"Well if you do good in training sure and like I said before if I feel like you can be alone I'll let you do things on your own."

"Well I guess that's fine."

"What kind of missions will Naruto-kun do?" Temari asked as she was silent in this whole conversation

"Well mostly b-ranks and maybe some A-ranks at best. It really depends on how strong he is. Like if he gets really strong fast he might be able to return earlier."

"So is that all the bombs your dropping?" Naruto asked sarcastically

"Yes you're dismissed." Tsunade stated going back to her paperwork

"Cya." Naruto said taking Temari's hand and leading her out of the office before he came back "Uh one more thing." He chuckled nervously

"What brat?" Tsunade asked tiredly

"Could I have a stamp to see Sasuke?" she wrote something on a paper and stamped it and just chucked on the floor

"Jeez you don't have to be so grumpy about it." He said as he picked it up and left

"Jiraiya, do you think he can get strong enough?" Tsunade asked in a worried tone as soon as he left

"If anyone can, then its him. Do you think we should tell him about his parents?"

"Sarutobi-sensei did say to tell him once he is a chunin or 16."

"I'll tell him when we leave so could you just get the documents ready." Jiraiya moaned in displeasure "He is gonna be so mad or something. Why do I have to deal with it?" Jiraiya rhetorically asked while Tsunade laughed whole heartedly

XXXXXXXXXXXX

 **With Naruto and Temari**

"So I guess we wont see eachother much since your going to be training." Temari said as they walked

"Yeah but Jiraiya-sensei did say we could spend time together if I do well in training and you better believe I will!"

"Of course I believe you Naruto-kun but we're just gonna be apart for so long."

"Well uh maybe we should…" He blushed "we should kinda address this." He said gesturing to them holding hands

"Uh yea I guess." She chuckled nervously blushing a shade of pink

"Temari-chan, I like you, I like you like you. Get what im sayin?" He asked

"Uh yeah but you know im kind of the princess of my village so it wont be easy to get my dad to agree."

"Dont worry about that, we'll get him to accept us." She smiled at him "So are we like boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Yes you idiot." She smacked him playfully

"Do we tell your brothers?"

"I guess? I doubt either of them would be mad at you. Gaara pretty much treats you as a brother and Kankuro likes you enough."

"Uh well wanna go tell my everyone im leaving?"

"Not in your dreams." She said as if it was fact

"Pleaseeeee?" he asked like a child

"No." she added

"When are you gonna go back?"

"Probably in three days."

"Well just go back to my house. I need to go see someone."

"Uchiha?" He nodded "Ok, get back soon. God I sound a like a old house wife." He chuckled before he walked away waving in her direction

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Konoha Prison**

Naruto nodded at the guards showing his stamp of approval from the Hokage. As he walked in he came face to face with the smirking face of an Uchiha.

"Uh hi." Naruto spat out having no other words to say

"Why hello there. What would bring the great Naruto?" Sasuke said sarcastically

"Sasuke, I want to help you." Sasuke stopped smirking and instead chose to glare

"Help me by throwing me in a cell?" Naruto shook his head

"Itachi, he's after me." Sasuke's eyes widened for a brief moment showing his surprise

"I highly doubt that."

"I have no reason to lie." Sasuke contemplated why the blond would lie and what kind of lie would that be

"Fine I concede but what does that have to do with me besides Itachi?"

"Use your brain, God you say im the deadlast yet you cant even use your brain. If you stick with me you'll eventually find Itachi and at that point both of us can fight him with higher odds of defeating him. Sasuke I don't deny that you have right to be mad at Itachi but leaving the village and going to Orochimaru doesn't help. Orochimaru would just take your body and killing Itachi would be one of the last things he does in his plans for world domination. To be honest I don't even know what he wants."

"So you're saying you want me to basically just team up with you and we will eventually fight Itachi." Naruto nodded "That's not half a bad idea."

"So you agree with that it sounds like the best plan." Sasuke nodded

"However, if we do come across Itachi I would highly hope that we do it in a one on one match."

"We can talk all the details later." 'Here goes nothing' Naruto thought hopefully "Now on to the next thing I want to tell you since you agreed to my plan. I want you to train with me." Sasuke raised an eyebrow but nodded

"Sure don't know why that's such a big deal."

"Uh I mean we're going to be going out of the village for two years training under Jiraiya of the Sannin."

"DEAL!" almost immediately after he finished saying 'Sannin' had Sasuke replied

"Yeah I don't know why I thought that was going to be hard, you are power hungry after all." He chuckled when Sasuke sent him the stink eye.

"Now this offer isnt official since I havent asked Hokage-sama and Jiraiya-sensei yet but I think we could work something out." Sasuke snorted

"If you ask for anything they'll give it to you on a silver platter." Naruto gave a confused look

"What does that mean? I don't get anything handed to me." Naruto replied

"Now I heard why Jiraiya has agreed to teach you. Its because Kakashi-sensei got him to teach you. Now why would one of Sannin agree to teach a orphan or why did the third Hokage always hang out with an orphan of the Kyuubi's attack. I don't know why the Hokage likes you, probably something that happened on your mission but a lot of things are handed to you on a silver platter by important individuals. Sure I know I get handed things by civillians but their civillians, everything they give me I already have since im the last Uchiha."

Naruto thought about it, why did so many influential people like him. He shrugged a story for another time but did make sure to ask Jiraiya why he wanted to train him.

"Well anyway, I'll be back soon hopefully with good news." They parted ways and Naruto donned his foxy grin

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Elsewhere in the Land of Water**

Utakata was running, he was running for dear life. His master betrayed him. He was crying tears while running. The pain he could still feel the lingering feeling and couldn't believe it all. All he knew was that there were ninja chasing him and he could only run.

He blew bubbles with explosive properties and set a few traps up until he heard the sound of a explosion signalling one of his traps had gone off.

However, as he jumped he got intercepted by a troop of four anbu surrounding him. He threw a shuriken that one hunter nin dodged before he blew a explosive bubble on the ground making an explosion which created a smokescreen for him to get away.

He managed to escape all except one who drew a katana which Utakata swiftly blew a bubble that encased the sword in it that nulled the sharpness of the blade that would have cut Utakata and he merely kicked the anbu in the chest before running tired and he blew him self a bubble that would hopefully evade the anbu and he then succumbed to unconciousness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Back in Konoha**

Naruto was heading towards Sakura's house to tell her he was going to leave and he wasn't going to divulge anything serious but he would say Sasuke might leave too.

He knocked on the door and the person who answered it was a blond woman who he guessed was Sakura's mother.

"Uh hi, is Sakura here?" He asked

"Sakura, your teammate is here too see you." Near instantly Sakura came barreling out the door and stood next to her mother

"Thanks mom." She said before gazing at the other blond "Lets take a walk." Naruto didn't say anthing and just waved goodbye too the elder Haruno

"So uh I have some things to tell you." The jinchuuriki stated

"Yeah um, did you fail?" He widened his eyes since he wasn't aware Sakura knew Sasuke left

"Sakura who else did you tell that he left?" She didn't understand why he was asking this but replied none the less

"No one really except two chunin and they said they would report to Hokage-sama." Naruto thanked the lords gratefully

"Okay don't tell anyone since its an A-rank secret." Sakura widened her eyes

"Uh s-sure." She stuttered "So you did fail?" She asked but it sounded more like a statement

"No we got him, that's why im here." He waited for her response but what he got was sniffles and he turned to look at her and saw her crying

"Thank you Naruto-kun." She said and hugged him tightly

"Uh yeah its okay." He comforted her awkardly as he patted her back and after a while she let go of him but still sniffled slightly

"Sorry I got a bit carried away." She chuckled

"So yeah anyway theres another thing, im gonna be going on a two year training trip and Sasuke might leave the village." Sakura was shocked again "I know it feels like im leaving you but I just need to get stronger, theres more secrets I cant tell you but I need to get strong. Please understand." Sakura nodded

"Where is Sasuke going?" Naruto contemplated telling her the truth

"He is going training in a secret place, even I don't know where." Sakura nodded and Naruto felt a pang of guilt at lying to Sakura since she deserved the truth

"Well that's all I wanted to tell you so I guess cya." Naruto disappeared in a shunshin and she smiled

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Alright so basically what happened in this chapter. Firstly, Utakata left the mist village. Secondly, Naruto and Temari got together. Third, Sasuke is going to go on the training trip with Naruto. Lastly, Naruto and Sasuke are going to team up to get Itachi. So yeah the reason why im doing it so Sasuke is going on the training trip is because when you really think about it, Sasuke is really not at fault in canon. He just had a messed up childhood.**

 **Now most people who have messed up childhoods will become serial murderes but I think Sasuke is redeemable and I do like this character before we found out about Itachi's mission.**

 **For Naruto and Temari getting together, some might say its rushed but cmon, I've been basically doing Naruto and Temari moments since the moment I introduced her. So I think its basically time.**

 **I hope I did the council seen service. Anyways I hope you enjoy and please review and that is that for this chapter.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Naruto the 4** **th** **Reborn**

 **Chapter 29: Time in the leaf**

Naruto walked down the street, he didn't get many glares if not even any for any civillians who even had a shinobi in their family since most shinobi knew he saved the leaf from the Shukaku.

Naruto liked having people actually smile at him, The jinchuuriki's like definitely was getting better but now he was going to a training ground to meet Kakashi-sensei.

The blond enjoyed this time of the year since it was spring and wasn't too cold or too hot which he very much liked.

He couldn't believe it had been only 5 months ago that he had started this wild journey of his as a ninja. All the cool ninja he fought being Haku, Gaara and so many more. He liked the battles he had since they all pushed him past his limits, Gaara especially.

The best part of his time as a ninja had to be his friends, he would lie but he couldn't imagine life anymore without a single friend. He just didn't understand how he didn't kill himself in his earlier days. He did have the sandaime and the Ichiraku's but he rarely got too meet them.

He then thought about his classmates, he really liked all of them but it felt a little sting since when he started getting good as a ninja people started liking him eventhough beforehand no one would bat an eye. He was broken from his musings as he found himself facing his sensei.

"Yo." Kakashi greeted waving his hand slightly

"Yo." The blond greeted just as hip and cool as his sensei

"You really are my student Naruto." Kakashi cried anime tears while the blond chuckled nervously "Anyway," His sensei straightened his posture showing it he was serious

"I heard your going on a trip?" the blond nodded "Now, I know Jiraiya will be teaching you and Sasuke." Naruto briefly widened his eyes before he realised why Kakashi knew

"So I wanted to help you out a bit on some of the more menial but important skills you should have."

"Really?" Naruto asked excitedly

"Yes so here." He said opening a scroll and unsealing a few items

The first thing he unsealed was a highly expensive sealing kit

"Sensei, I cant possibly take that." He gulped counting the amount it would take to get it "It would cost me everything I have!"

"Well since you don't have much I don't think it would be much." Naruto pouted "Besides, I don't have kids and don't plan to have any so why not splurge on a friend. I have everything I need and if you still cant in good conscience use it then look at this." Kakashi opened a book that he had in one of the pockets in his vest that when he opened showed his bank accounts

"How did you get that much!" Naruto widened his eyes

"S-rank missions, a lot and a lot of S-rank missions."

"Well uh I guess I could take it." Kakashi then unsealed the next item which was a scroll

"Uh whats this?" Naruto picked up the scroll ready to unfurl it before Kakashi stopped him

"Don't open it yet, open it after you start your trip when Jiraiya tells you." Naruto nodded suspiciously

Kakashi unsealed the final and last item being a… sword

It was just a plain sword that's blade was… red.

"Um what is this?" Naruto asked reaching for the sword before he felt a sensation ripple through his arms before it stopped just as abruptly as it appeared and he fell to the ground panting for air

"You really need to work on your patience." Naruto glared at him as he got up "That my friend is a special sword, once you show Jiraiya he should know what it is. Again like the scroll he will tell you what it is."

"Can you atleast tell me what that pain was?"

"Oh that pain was the sword bonding itself to you." Naruto adopted a confused look "Basically that sword will only work if you hold it and if someone else uses it the sword will attack the person. Trust me when I say don't let anyone touch it."

"How do I get rid of it?" Naruto asked half understanding what his teacher told him

"You can just push a bunch of chakra and if you pushed in enough it'll just jump out your hand but you probably don't have enough yet on your own but if you use the Kyuubi's chakra it could probably work" Naruto nodded

"So what do I do with my other sword?" Kakashi shrugged

"You could duel wield?" Kakashi suggested before he immediately regretted it as there was a certain twinkle in his students eyes before they turned into full fledged stars comically

"That would be insansely cool!" Naruto exclaimed "Could you imagine me just being like a badass slicing one with my left and another with my right" A thought popped into the boys head 'I could even use my shadow clones to duel wield!'

"Well whatever you do with it is your choice but yea that's all I got."

"I feel that this is a bit much, what would Sasuke get that compares to this?"

"Don't worry I got things for him too, I am after all the best sensei." Kakashi stated while he gave Naruto a eye smile

"Yeah well thanks and im gonna go say goodbye to my friends, tommorow is the last day im here before I go so yeah." Naruto ran off with the scroll he sealed all his gifts in

"He really is a mixture of those two in the best possible way." Kakashi smiled before turning around to the monument of people who gave their life for Konoha

"He's a lot like you too Obito, but I had to get rid of the nonsense that comes with a personality like Obito Uchiha."

"Now how do I get in touch with Sasuke."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto rose from bed sad but happy since this was the last day for him in Konoha for a while

His friends from sand weren't staying with him and were staying in a inn which they had insisted on.

Naruto slowly made breakfast before a knock on the door was heard and he opened said door to reveal and Anbu.

"So I go to the office?" he asked while the anbu nodded and Naruto could feel the guy smirking behind his mask

"I'll be there soon." The anbu disappeared in a shunshin leaving Naruto to get ready and once he was ready he quickly shunshined to the Hokage's office aswell clearly surprising Shizune who was cleaning Tsunade's office at the time

"Hi Naruto-kun, Tsunade-sama is out for a bit but she should be back in a few minutes."

"Sure that's fine," Naruto took a glance at the room that was slightly dirty "Never pegged baa-chan for a dirty person, I would think a medic would very much appreciate cleanliness."

"Tsunade-sama has always been… a bit messy but no one usually see's it since most of the time in the morning and night everyone is just waking up or just sleeping so that's the time when its most dirty."

Naruto nodded and just waited for Tsunade and Shizune quickly finished her cleanings and left him alone.

He waited and she came in a while.

"Hi brat." She greeted

"Baa-chan" he greeted while her eye twitched

"Lets get down to business and talk about the Akatsuki." Naruto nodded

"Well first of all we found out that Orochimaru used to be in the Akatsuki and there is also an ally in the Akatsuki." Naruto wondered who it could be

"Now before I tell you who he is I want to inform you that no one shall hear of this. Only reason im telling you is becauses I doubt you would tell anyone if they physically hurt you or even mentally since you've got a pretty strong will and if there was someone who could enter your mind they would easily be shutdown since the Kyuubi is there." Naruto nodded slowly since he was unsure if he could handle that but Kurama told him that it'd be fine

"Ok so the ally is Itachi Uchiha," Naruto just widened his eyes

"THAT'S BULLSHIT!"

"Language but yes I know its hard to wrap around the idea but calm down and listen." Naruto took deep breaths and felt calmer and motioned for her to continue

"Ok so listen carefully since im not gonna repeat the story again, When the Kyuubi attacked 13 years ago many suspected that the Uchiha's might have had a hand in the attack since quite a number of our ninja swore that they saw the sharingan in place for the kyuubi's eyes. Now this led to a lot of distrust of civillians against the clan and they basically became ostracized in the village. A few years later they planned a coup and two people informed us about the coup but there was no clear proof besides the words of those who informed us. Eventually it became more obvious that the Uchiha were going to attack us so we being the elders of the village, chose to use Itachi Uchiha as a noble soldier of the leaf to annihilate his entire family in exchange for us to keep Sasuke alive." Naruto's brain shattered and he did what any genin could've done, he flopped down on the floor with a thump as he lay unconcious

"Should have told him slower." Tsunade sighed

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
 **Now I havent found any source that is cannon that tells me when Naruto actually starts so I basically checked google for when Japanese school years end and it is usually during December so after 5 months it would be May which is during spring. The scroll and sword will be explained later.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Naruto the 4** **th** **Reborn**

 **Chapter 30: Departure**

Naruto walked, he walked and walked after telling Tsunade to give him some air to take in all she told him.

He was walking to where he didn't know but he did know his entire thought process of the village was turned upside down.

He wondered just how could a village so peaceful do that to a man no less one of their most loyal shinobi. Itachi was a man Naruto hated but now, he didn't know what to think. For once in his life Naruto didn't know what to feel or do or anything.

' **Naruto,'** Kurama called but got no response **'Naruto!'** The fox roared and Naruto nearly tripped himself in surprise

'What do you want Kurama?' Naruto asked but he knew the answer

' **Snap out of it, I know you think your thought process is destroyed but this is what our world is. If I could describe this world in one word I would greed, you know why? Because none of you humans ever care at all. If you think Itachi's bad then remember how they treated you earlier in your life'** The fox paused letting his words sink in for a few moments

' **Now just think about that happening to eight other people.'** Naruto winced at the thought of having anyone go through the glares and pain of loneliness **'Konoha is probably the nicest out of the bunch so you got lucky, the other villages are probably worse so just get over it.'**

'I get it but its just that, if that's what they do to their most loyal shinobi then what about anyone else? Its just wrong!' Naruto roared

' **Never said it was right just said you had to deal with it, Naruto I'll be honest with you, Your one of the few humans in years I've actually liked enough to talk with, im sure that one day when you die im gonna be sealed again and theres nothing I can do. Just understand that this is our world and just live with it.'**

Naruto sat down on a bench and close his eyes to enter his mindscape to face Kurama instead of doing everything mentally up to this point

'Kurama is it not possible everyone can live happily?' Naruto asked

' **Its possible but I doubt it would ever happen, Naruto to make everyone happy your going to have to unify all the nations first you would have to find some way to convince all the Kage to forgo all their past grudges and just forgive each other which is near impossible without counting the fact theres no way you can even gather all five kage, no offence but your politically powerless kid besides being the jinchuuriki of me theres nothing you can have any weigh in politically.'**

' **If somehow you do get all the kage to forgive eachother you have to make all the shinobi under them or atleast a majority of the shinobi under each nation to forgive eachother which is just impossible. I seriously don't know how you would do it. There is also the fact that probably after a few decades someone's gonna do something to upset someone and the entire feud's gonna start again.'**

'Just give me some time.' Naruto cut off the link and just walked while Kurama was surprised that his jinchuuriki actually cut the link when he had never done it before.

Naruto got up walked to his apartment and just went and laid on his bed not even acknowleding the sand siblings in his house, thinking he thought of ways to try and get peace around the world but he couldn't find a single way so he just gave up. He didn't think about any of this nonsense and just rested leaving his problems to his futureself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **The next day**

Today was the day he left but he needed to do something, He went to talk to the one person who could help him, The Sandaime.

He found the old man at the Sarutobi compound after entering through the frontgate and finding the clan head's house.

"So Naruto what did you come here to talk about with this old man which is me?" Sarutobi asked after pouring a cup of tea for himself and handing his surrogate grandson a cup aswell.

"Jiji, please tell me the dark side of the world." Sarutobi's eyebrow rose slightly "I mean uh tell me all the heinous acts of the Leaf Village."

"Naruto I do not think you should know of those things at an early age." Sarutobi spoke as he would a Hokage

"Jiji, tell me everything. I already know about Itachi since baa-chan told me and I need to understand everything please tell me?" Sarutobi sighed knowing the blond would go elsewhere if he denied the information so he told many of the acts Konoha had done but not all and they just there for two long hours with Sarutobi telling the blond everything from Orochimaru's experiments and also the Hyuuga branch seal and others but he also told reasons why they had to happen but he knew they were still immoral

"So this is just our village?" Sarutobi nodded and the blond took a deep breath "Jiji thanks for telling me honestly and I guess I understand but its going to take me a while to process all of that."

"Your welcome and if you need anything just tell Tsunade and she'll ask me if its really something only I would know." Naruto nodded knowing why the Sandaime knew since if he knew all these secrets he would know a few more.

"Well cya im going off!" Naruto said before running off while Sarutobi used his crutches to get up but halfway through getting up Naruto came running back in and hugged him goodbye leaving a smile on the old shinobi's face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto reestablished the link with Kurama and apologized just before leaving his house he wasn't happy still about the stuff he learned but he could deal with it for now. So he ran to the front gate of Konoha and saw Jiraiya there waiting with an angry look on his face while Tsunade stood next to Shizune with the latter talking to Sakura and there was also the sand siblings but his friends werent there since he had already said goodbye to them.

"So uh I don't really know what to say but I promise I'll get stronger when I come back and I'll be a supercool ninja ready to be Hokage!" He exclaimed cheefully

"Um I hope I get to see you back soon, heard from Shizune you might get to combe back early." Sakura said with a few tears

"Come visit Sand sometime on your trip or she might get mad." Kankuro gestured to his girlfriend finding out a few days earlier

"I shall miss you Naruto Uzumaki, my friend." Gaara said goodbye to his first friend and did an act no knew he could do by hugging the blond

And last of all Temari hugged him after Gaara stopped and kissed him on the lips and Naruto just melted into it, her lips were soft and tender. He didn't know if she had good lips or all girls lips were this good or it was hormones or whatever he just knew it was amazing and knew he was going to do it again.

The kiss did end just as abruptly as it ended leaving both of them in blushing messes.

"You b-better come to Sand soon." Temari said before averting her gaze

Naruto turned to Tsunade and Shizune

"Well I guess this is it Tsunade baa-chan and Shizune nee-chan. I'll see you soon." He said managing his embarrasment

He then turned to Jiraiya and started walking off with him before turning around and giving one last look to Konoha.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **So Part 1 is done and I will be doing one semi long arc during the Training trip but mostly just advancement of Naruto and Sasuke's skills.**


End file.
